Dans le monde de One piece
by Damoiselle Lune
Summary: Lune Silver, 20 ans, jeune fille rêvant de liberté (et otaku à temps partiel car trop prise par ses études) se voit embarquée dans une quête dans le monde de One Piece.
1. Chapitre 1 Une promenade inéluctable

**_Disclaimer : One piece, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !_**

Haaaa...

Un cours ennuyeux... Un prof ennuyeux… Même mes camarades de classe sont ennuyeux ! C'est vraiment ça, la vie ? Rester assis sur une chaise toute la journée, rentrer chez soi, fatiguée, se réveiller le lendemain et refaire la même chose... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ...

Passer sa jeunesse à s'ennuyer pour avoir un avenir dans le monde du travail. Dans le monde de l'ennui…

J'exagère, il y a bien des choses passionnantes a faire dans ce monde mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Non, moi je dois me forcer a faire ce que je n'aime pas faire, des études que je n'ai pas choisi…

Ah, au moins il fait beau dehors ! Les feuilles des arbres qui remuent sous le vent, et les étudiants qui passent dans les allées du campus c'est intéressant à regarder. Plus intéressant que la reproduction des algues rouges…

Et pourquoi je devrais apprendre la reproduction de chaque type de plantes par cœur ? Ca ne me servira jamais a part si je veux devenir chercheuse en botanique… Le système scolaire est si mal pensé ! C'est pour ça que beaucoup ont décroché.

J'aimerais bien regarder le nouvel arc de One Piece ! Ca fait deux ans que je me prive de ce manga extraordinaire pour me consacrer pleinement à mes maudites études…Je me suis arrêtée à la fin de l'arc Saboady. Attendre est insoutenable mais j'ai appris à être patiente à mes dépends. Il faut aussi que je termine Naruto, que je rattrape mon retard sur Hunter x Hunter etc. Et parmi tout ce que j'ai lu ou regardé, c'est One Piece que je préfère ! Cette histoire me fait rêver. Mais bon, pas de chance, mes parents détestent quand je regarde des animes. Ils trouvent que ce n'est pas sérieux et que je n'ai plus l'âge pour ce genres de gamineries…

-« Pffff… »

-« Mademoiselle ! Si ça ne vous intéresse pas vous n'êtes pas obligez de venir ! »

Dans ce cas, vous justifierez mon absence à ma place ! Pauvre cruche ! Tu crois que je viens juste pour admirer ta sale tronche ?!

-« ... »

Si je le disais, j'aurais sûrement des problèmes... Mieux vaut l'ignorer.

Je déteste cette prof ! Elle nous prend de haut et n'hésite pas à nous rabaisser quand l'occasion s'en présente… Pas étonnant que tout le monde la surnomme « la sorcière ». Ce n'est pas très sympathique, mais j'avoue qu'elle l'a bien cherché.

J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de la vie... On m'a toujours dit qu'à l'université, on vivait nos plus belles années, mais,... je ne vois aucune différence. C'est même pire ! Je me transforme en zombie...un zombie qui révise…

Je crois que vous l'aurez compris : je n'aime pas l'école !

Bon allez ! Encore cinq minutes à tenir.

Trois, deux, un ...

-« Et les sporophytes… »

Oh ! Ca l'amuse de nous garder plus longtemps ?! Je suis sure qu'elle le fait exprès !

Bon, je m'en vais, j'en ai marre.

-« Elle est sérieuse ?! »

-« Non mais laisse, elle est trop bizarre cette fille ! »

-« Elle s'appelle Lune, je crois ... »

Plus discret tu meurs !

Je referme la porte doucement en disant au revoir et sans lever les yeux du sol.

Dans cette fac, les élèves sont si égoïstes, et individualistes… pourtant, on n'est pas en compétition, il n'y a pas de concours.

Je n'ai jamais pu m'entendre avec eux. Tous ne voient dans l'amitié que leurs intérêts personnel. Et ça, c'est vraiment dégoûtant...

-« Enfin libre ! »

Bon, il me reste encore deux heures avant de prendre le train. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer ! (Il m'arrive souvent d'aller marcher après les cours).

Je suis étudiante dans une ville à une heure de train de chez moi. Je ne suis pas passionnée par mes études, ni par la vie que je mène en général. Tout est si ennuyeux et banal que ca me déprime.

-« Eh ! Je n'ai jamais encore emprunté cette rue ! Voyons où ca mène ! »

J'aime bien marcher. Ca me permet de réfléchir sur ma vie et mon avenir. Sur la dispute d'hier avec ma mère... Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire que je n'aimais pas l'école ! C'est le genre de chose que l'on doit garder pour soi quand vos parents ont sacrifié leurs économies pour assurer votre avenir... Mais quand vos rêves et ceux qu'ils veulent pour vous sont différents, il y a un problème...

Mais malgré mes 20 ans, je ne peux pas me permettre de leur cracher à la figure et partir de la maison pour faire ce que bon me semble. Déjà, je finirais SDF à mendier dans le métro et puis, même s'ils agissent parfois de façon égoïste, ce sont mes parents, ils se sont donnés du mal pour que l'on ait une vie confortable et qu'on ne manque de rien moi et mes frères.

-« Ca fait combien de temps que je marche moi ? »

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas regardé où j'allais. Mes pieds sont arrête devant un grand portail. Je n'arrive plus à bouger.

-« Cette maison me fait penser à ... »

Avant que je finisse ma phrase, le portail s'ouvre dans un grincement qui vous dissuaderais d'entrer et mes jambes se mettent a avancer très vite vers la maison au bout de l'allée comme quand vous essayer de semer un type louche dans la rue. Sauf que là, je me dirige vers la chose inquiétante sans l'avoir décidé et cette scène me rappelle vraiment quelque chose...

La porte de la maison s'ouvre et mon corps, toujours tiré par ces ficelles imaginaires, traverse le hall d'entrée, deux escaliers et arrive dans une pièce sombre, éclairée par des lanternes et des bougies, noyé dans la fumée que la femme sur le divan expire lentement.

-« Sérieusement ?! Yuko Ichihara ? »


	2. Chapitre 2 Un nouveau travail

**_Disclaimer : One piece, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !_**

* * *

\- Sérieusement ?! Yuko Ichihara ?

Oups ! Je l'ai dit à voix haute !  
La Yuko de _xxxHolic_? C'est une blague ou ... ? Non... C'est trop beau pour être vrai, ça doit juste être un cosplay ! Non, les cosplay ne sont jamais aussi réaliste... Et si c'était vraiment elle ? Impossible, on n'est pas au japon. Pourtant, je suis entrée ici contre mon gré, comme Watanuki dans le premier épisode.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi...

Quoi, sérieusement ?!

\- Ah, euh... pardon... Je suis désolée, je vais ...

Je vais quoi ? Non mais sérieusement, si je suis là c'est que j'ai un vœux à formuler, comme dans le manga. Et puis, je ne vais pas m'en aller comme ça !

"Mais, si c'était une blague ?

 _Evidemment que c'est une blague ! Ne soit pas si naïve !_

Oui mais j'ai été attirée ici comme par magie...

 _La magie ça n'existe pas !"_

(Ah... moi et ma conscience, on est jamais d'accord).

Oh, mais je veux y croire un peu, même si ce n'est pas vrai... J'ai besoin de rêver ! Ma vie est si ennuyeuse. Pour une fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose...

\- Si tu te demandes ce qui t'a amenés ici, sache que le hasard n'est pas de ce monde... Ta visite était inéluctable.

\- C'est un cosplay ?

\- Comment ? demande-t-elle, tout en continuant de fumer.

\- ... Euh...

Je dois avoir l'air bête, les yeux écarquillées et la bouche ouverte.

Même si je voudrais que tout cela soit vrai, je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser si jamais ce n'était qu'un canular organisé par des Otakus extrémistes...

Mais non, c'est ridicule, mes jambes ont avancés toutes seules... Et je ne rêve pas ! Je sais bien faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité ! En plus c'est son portrait craché. Mais, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : c'est bien trop beau pour être vrai... Elle lui ressemble, mais c'est tout ! C'est peut-être juste une médium qui aime s'habiller en Yuko ou alors même, qui se prend carrément pour elle... Ce genre de personne, ça existe !

\- Ici c'est une boutique de vœux, seul ceux qui ont un souhait à exaucer peuvent entrer ...

Mais oui, et moi je suis la Mère Noël... Bon, je dois en avoir le cœur net !

\- Je... Vous connaissez le manga xxxHolic ?

\- Non...

Elle se fiche de moi, c'est ça ?!

\- Watanuki Kimihiro, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Elle me regarde d'un air passif comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'étonner. Mon scepticisme ne fait que croître. Imaginez que quelqu'un dans la rue vous dit que les sauterelles viennent de la planète Mars, vous auriez autant de mal à le croire que si votre voisin affirmait qu'il est Sasha de Pokémon.

Elle rit doucement et s'assoit en croisant une jambe au dessus de l'autre.

\- Je n'ai pas encore rencontré ce garçon mais quelque chose me dit que cela ne saurait tarder.

Franchement, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser... peut-être que je devrais arrêter de chercher à rester rationnelle. Arrêter de trop réfléchir, tout simplement. Suivre des études scientifiques m'a un peu formaté le cerveau dans ma façon de penser (les sciences, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux), même si je fais tout pour éviter de devenir comme ces personnes ennuyeuses qui croient tout savoir.

\- Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses, et je crois deviner pourquoi tu as du mal à me croire... Viens, assieds-toi.

J'obéis et m'assois à une petite table ronde sur laquelle est posé un étrange objet en argent.

Je suis souvent poussée par la curiosité et le goût du risque dans mes actions tout en étant très prudente et méfiante. Je ne vois pas en quoi m'asseoir à cette table me tuerai alors j'accepte de m'asseoir, c'est tout. Autant jouer le jeu maintenant que je suis là et puis je n'ai rien à perdre... si ?

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- C'est pour lire mon avenir ? Je ne préfère pas si c'est le cas.

\- Non, c'est juste pour avoir des informations sur toi.

Ah oui, comme dans le manga...

J'ai toujours tendance à mentir quand un inconnu me demande mon nom. On ne sait jamais.

J'hésite pendant une dizaine de secondes mais au final, je décide de ne pas suivre mon côté prudent. J'ai envie d'y croire ! Et ça me fera une preuve en plus si elle me dit des choses que personne à part moi ne sait. Peut-être bien que je le regretterais mais, il est temps de changer de routine non ?

\- Lune Silver.

Elle ferme les yeux et la bille suspendu au fil de l'objet bizarre se met à bouger dans tout les sens.

Je commence à m'inquiéter... Je n'aime pas la sorcellerie et la divination, ca fait appel aux esprits et tout ce qui fait peur ! J'ai adoré le manga mais j'avais toujours pitié pour le pauvre Watanuki qui se faisait poursuivre par les esprits maléfiques. C'était effrayant parfois !

\- Lune Silver, c'est ta mère qui t'a appelée Lune alors que ton père voulait t'appeler Jane. Tu est née le 20 avril 1995, un jour de pleine lune. Tu es anticonformiste, la routine t'ennuie et l'avenir t'effraie.

Jusque là, quelqu'un de bien renseigné aurait pu dire ça. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais né un jour de pleine lune... Ma mère ne me raconte jamais rien.

Elle continue de parler de ma personnalité, ce qui me caractérise (je serais, selon elle, partagée entre yin et yang, sans jamais trouver l'équilibre...) pour en venir à un certain fait :

\- Tu n'as jamais avoué tes sentiments à Stefan. Ni aux autres d'ailleurs...

Ok... Je n'ai jamais parlé de Stefan à quiconque ! C'est le premier garçon que j'ai aimé. Ca remonte à la maternelle.

Ah quel souvenir ... Bon, aucun doute, c'est elle. J'espère que je ne rêve pas ! J'espère que je ne rêve pas !

\- Tes parents décident de tout et ont beaucoup sacrifié pour ton avenir. J'en viens à ton souhait : tu voudrais vivre selon tes propres choix et j'ai quelque chose à te proposer justement...

Même si pour moi mes problèmes sont dix fois plus compliqués, c'est assez bien résumé

\- ... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je te propose de travailler pour moi...

Travailler pour quelqu'un m'aidera-t-il à être libre ? Je suis persuadée du contraire. Mais ça me tente bien, ca pourrait être amusant (si c'est vraiment Yuko) ! Et puis, si je peux avoir un travail sans passer par les études et tout les inconvénients que ça a, je serais bête de refuser. J'espère juste que c'est un travail correcte. En tout cas, c'est décidé, même si je suis bercé par le doute, je veux me laisser rêver et jouer le jeu jusqu'à la fin. Et si tout cela n'est finalement pas réel (même si je penche plutôt pour le contraire), je garderais un bon souvenir de cet étrange expérience. Voilà !

\- En quoi ça consiste ?

\- Il y a des objets dont j'ai besoin pour fabriquer des Mokonas.

Elle me tends une petite enveloppe.

Attends ! Elle a dit : "fabriquer des Mokonas " ?!

Mais on est bien avant l'histoire dans le mangas alors ! C'est quoi ce délire ? J'ai fait un voyage spatio-temporel avec le Docteur ou alors on m'a fait consommer de la drogue contre mon gré, parce que là, je suis dépassée, je remet en cause l'existence même de ma peluche Momo-chan !

Je serais devant la vrai Yuko Ichihara, avant qu'elle n'ai fait la connaissance de Watanuki, et je dois l'aider à fabriquer des Mokonas... Bon, eh bien... voyons où ça nous mène !

\- Je voudrais savoir comment j'ai pu arriver jusqu'ici... je pensais que vous habitiez au Japon...

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'habite bien au Japon mais dans une autre dimension... Il existe une multitude de mondes parallèles. Mais je ne t'apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai...

Elle sait tout, on dirait...

\- Dans le monde d'où tu viens, la magie n'existe pas. Mais ma boutique peut apparaitre à celui qui en a besoin. Généralement, les simples clients ressortent d'ici sans garder le moindre souvenir de leur visite.

Ah non ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'oublier ma visite.

\- Mais tu n'oublieras pas ...

Voila qui est rassurant. Eh ! Mais, elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?!

\- J'ai encore des questions... Quelle sera la contre partie ? Ah non, je suis bête, désolé ! La contre partie de ma liberté c'est de vous faire les courses pour fabriquer les Mokonas ... Mais... Où dois-je trouver les objets ?

\- Dans des dimensions parallèles.

\- Quoi ?! Sérieusement ? Super ! Genre, comme dans Tsubasa Chronicle ?! Trop cool !

Je crois que je suis en train de trembler d'excitation. Enfin ! L'aventure dont j'ai rêvé toute ma vie ! Je vais pouvoir voyager et vivre pleins de choses extraordinaire, en mode "Indiana Jones", dans des mondes parallèles… YEAAAAH !

Mais... une seconde (si encore une fois, tout cela est vrai), remettons les pieds sur terre : mes parents ne me laisseront jamais partir...Malgré tout je les aimes et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient en colère contre moi.

Je pourrais souhaiter qu'ils acceptent mon départ ? Je peux toujours essayer et si ça marche je serais fixée (une fois de plus).

\- J'ai un vœux à formuler.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il faut que je choisisse bien mes mots ! Ca me met tellement la pression que je viens de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

Du calme !

\- Je ... enfin... Mes parents, crotte ! Pardon, je la refait: je voudrais… euh... que ma famille me laisse partir et ne me regrette pas. Quelle sera la compensation ?

\- Il me faudra quelque chose qui ai autant de valeur que ce que tu demandes.

Pitié faites que ce soit un objet plutôt qu'une partie de mon corps ou autres chose du genre !

\- Ton journal intime fera l'affaire !

\- Mon journal ?!

Bon déjà ce n'est pas mon bras, tant mieux.

\- Oui, c'est bien plus qu'un simple journal, ce sont des années d'écriture relatant chacune de tes journées. Une immense base de données qui pourrait servir un jour, qui sait ?

Mon journal (enfin mes journaux) intime ! Sans lui je ne suis plus qu'une page blanche ! J'ai toujours du mal à me souvenir si je n'écris pas... C'est vrai que j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

\- Je dois ramener tout les tomes ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Très bien, je reviendrais demain avec ! Comment je fais pour retrouver la boutique ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, le destin à fait se croiser nos chemins, tu reviendras.

\- D'accord, à demain !

\- Maru, Moro, raccompagnez notre invitée !

Alors ces filles qui viennent de sortir de derrière le divan sont Maru et Moro ?!

\- Moro va raccompagner notre invitée !

\- Maru aussi va la faire !

\- On a une invitée !

\- Une invitée !

Elle continue de chanter en tournant autour de moi et me prenne un bras chacune. Elles m'entrainent jusqu'au pas de la porte et me disent au revoir en s'inclinant légèrement.

Bon et bien ... En avant pour aller chercher le journal !

Je me retourne et commence à marcher rapidement. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de regarder en arrière.

\- La boutique n'est plus là ?! J'aurai rêvé ? Non, c'était vrai ! D'ailleurs, si j'ai l'enveloppe c'est que je n'ai pas rêvé.

Je fouille mes poches frénétiquement et retrouve ladite enveloppe dans la poche de mon manteau. Je l'ouvre religieusement espérant trouver une liste de course de sorcière mais...

\- Hein ? ... Qu'est-ce que ? ... C'est quoi ce délire ?

Le papier en question est vierge. Oui. Rien d'écrit. Le vide total...

\- What ?! Je …je... ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je le retourne en fermant les yeux pour les rouvrir sur du blanc. Non, l'enveloppe ne contient pas d'autres papiers...

\- C'est normal ! C'est un papier magique ! Donc, je vais retourner dans ma maison "pas magique" et revenir le lendemain pour vérifier que je ne suis pas folle ! Voilà, on fait comme ça !

Je m'en vais en courant jusqu'à la gare pour avoir mon train, décontenancée mais pleine d'espoir, tout de même.

\- Non, c'était bien réel ! Oui, c'est sur je ne suis pas folle !

C'est à cette certitude que je m'accroche.

 **A suivre...**

 **Notes importantes** **:**

 **Yûko Ichihara** : La sorcière des dimensions, à la tête d'une boutique de vœux. Elle réalise les vœux pour peu qu'on en paye le prix. Son symbole est le papillon.

 **Mokonas** : Deux créatures magiques qui peuvent communiquer et s'envoyer des objets malgré les dimensions. Il en existe un blanc et un noir.

 **Kimihiro Watanuki** : Orphelin dont les parents ont été tués dans un accident. Il est "victime" de visions liées aux forces occultes. C'est pourquoi il travaillera dans la boutique de Yûko puisque lorsque la somme de son travail aura atteint une certaine valeur, Yûko le débarrassera de ses visions.


	3. Chapitre 3 JE PARS POUR UNE AVENTURE !

Tiens ?! La voiture de Papa n'est plus là. Ils ont du aller faire les courses. Heureusement, j'ai pensé à prendre les clefs avec moi pour une fois !

-"Hello ! Y'a personne ?"

Apparemment il n'y a personne. Mais je préfère vérifier quand même dans toutes les pièces, sait-on jamais ! (Une fois ma sœur, cette petite peste, avait tut sa présence, et moi, pauvre sotte que je suis, j'avais dit des choses compromettantes, chanté comme si j'étais à un concert, clamé la classe de Usui Takumi telle une groupie déchaînée, dansé sur les chansons d'AKB48... Elle s'est bien moqué de moi !).

-"Il n'y a personne ! Génial !"

D'habitude, quand je suis seule chez moi (ce qui est très rare), j'en profite pour regarder des animes ou des dramas. Mais, là, je me sens désorientée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Sans me rendre compte je me retrouve dans ma chambre, assise sur mon lit à regarder le bout de papier que la sorcière m'a donné.

Je soupire et sors mon journal de mon sac. Je le prends toujours avec moi car chez moi, le terme "vie privée" n'a aucun sens : si j'avais le malheur de le laisser trainer, ma mère, mon petit frère ou même mon père pourrait le lire sans avoir le moindre remords d'avoir violé mon intimité.

Tout à l'heure dans le train, j'ai écris ma journée d'aujourd'hui. Ca me fait bizarre de la relire. Ca parait tellement tiré par les cheveux !

-"Haha, quelle vie ! Oh mais il faut que j'appelle Mélodie tout de suite !"

Sans plus tarder, je compose le numéro de mon amie sur mon téléphone portable. Je dois absolument lui raconter ce qui m'est arrivé ! En plus, elle aussi aime bien les mangas comme moi. Mélodie est une des rares amis que j'ai gardé du lycée. (Les autres ne donnent pas ou très rarement de leurs nouvelles. Surement que leur nouvelle vie est bien plus intéressante. Je pense que c'est comme ça pour tout le monde. C'est dommage, on s'entendait pourtant bien.)

-"BIP BIPBIP..."-

-"Allô ?"

-"Allô ! Mélodie ?"

-"Lune ? Ca va ? Ca fait longtemps !"

-"Oui Mélodie ! Ecoutes, j'ai un super truc à te dire ! Tu ne vas pas le croire !"

-"C'est quoi ? Tu me fais peur là !"

-"J'ai rencontré Yuko Ichihara ! J'étais dans sa boutique et"-

-"Hein ? Bon, ok... Rendors toi. T'as pas fait ta sieste c'est ça ? Sérieux, j'étais en train de réviser tu me dis des trucs comme ça..."

-"Hahaha ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! "

-"Mais oui, c'est ça."

-"Mais si ! Et demain j'y retournes pour... Hé Mélodie ?! "

-"Quoi encore... "

-"Non, laisse tomber ! Bon, révises bien, je te rappellerais."

-"Ok, fais une sieste la prochaine fois... Bisoux !"

-"Salut !"

Ah ! Je suis bête. J'aurais dû savoir que Mélodie serait la dernière à croire une histoire aussi folle. Elle très rationnelle, et moi je suis nulle pour convaincre les autres. Finalement, à part à mon journal, je ne pourrais raconter ça à personne...

-"Bon, je devrais peut être aller déterrer les anciens tomes de mon journal avant qu'ils ne reviennent."

Eh oui ! je les ai caché au pied du grand chêne dans le jardin... C'est quand même mon trésor !

Armée d'une pelle et d'une petite pioche, je me met à l'ouvrage.

-"Pelle, pioche, remplissons nous les poches ! Pic, pioche, creusons la roche à coup de pic, de pioche. La lalalala... Ah ! C'est dur en fait !"

Après une dizaine de minutes, je retrouve enfin le sac noir dans lequel sont emballés dans un autre sac plus hermétique, mes journaux. On pourrait croire que je viens de déterrer un sac plein de drogue... Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de vis à vis, si non les voisins auraient déjà alerté la police ! Cette bande de commères...

-"Voilà ! Maintenant, il faut faire disparaître les preuves... "

Je rebouche le trou et je place astucieusement des feuilles mortes par dessus, pour cacher la terre retournée. (Il faut penser à tout !) Je range ensuite les outils dans la cabane à outils du jardin et mon précieux dans mon sac .

Je commence ensuite à réfléchir à ce que j'emmènerais avec moi quand soudain, la douce voix de mon petit frère retentit:

-"EEEEH OOOOH !"

Ca y est... Fini la tranquilité. Je descends acceuillir ma petite famille.

-"Hey ! Alors vous étiez ou ? "

Je suis bête, s'ils portent des sacs de courses, la réponse est évidente...

-"A ton avis imbécile ! "

Oui j'ai parlé trop vite, j'ai dit la première phrase qui m'est passé par la tête. Si vous voulez un conseil, ne faites pas comme moi, on vous pointerais du doigts au bout d'un temps et vous deviendrez la nouvelle tête de turc de l'école... ("tête de turc"... Je n'aime pas cette expression, ce n'est pas sympa pour les turcs ! Pardon !).

Mon petit frère, Enya, peut être adorable comme il peut être une vraie peste. Parfois, on arrive à s'amuser mais on a jamais été très proche tout les deux, alors la plupart du temps, on se dispute.

A m'entendre, on croirait que je suis un ange... Mais, non. J'ai moi aussi mes défauts (comme tout le monde) et si je ne lui colle pas une bonne baffe pour me parler aussi mal, c'est parce que ma mère s'énerverait contre moi. Et quand elle s'énerve, ça fait peur !

Appelez-ça de la soumission si cela vous chante, moi j'appelle ça de la survie !

Pendant le repas de ce soir je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé... Par contre j'ai beaucoup mangé. (Le stress ça creuse). Je suis monté dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires.

-"Il me faut le sac à dos noir, il est pratique. J'aurais dû demander à Yuko un sac à la "Mary Poppins"…"

En fait, ce n'est pas facile de préparer ses bagages quand on ne sait ni où on va ni combien de temps on va rester...

Par exemple, si j'arrive en plein été avec mon manteau de fourrure, ce sera gênant. Mais le contraire le serais encore plus...

Je pense opter pour un style sport décontracté, histoire d'être prête à tout.

-"Trousse de toilette, chaussettes, baskets de courses, écharpe, crème solaire (j'ai la peau sensible), élastique pour les cheveux, mon couteau suisse, deux pyjamas, deux tenues de jours (une que je porterais en partant et l'autre en rechange), sous-vêtements, gourde, serviette... mon sac ne vas plus fermer à force..."

Mmmh... il faut absolument que je prenne un appareil photo mais, si jamais elle m'envoie dans une dimension ou ils n'ont pas l'électricité, celui que j'ai sera inutilisable ! Il faudrait que j'en achète un jetable alors. Et je développerais les pellicules en revenant dans ce monde. J'espère qu'ils en vendent encore !

C'était une journée plutôt silencieuse: ma mère ne m'a pas parlé (elle est encore en colère contre moi à cause d'hier).

Il faut absolument qu'elle me pardonne avant mon départ ou j'aurais l'impression d'être maudite.

-"Mieux vaux laisser ça pour demain..."

En fait, je n'ai pas du tout réussi à dormir. Quand j'ai regarder par la fenêtre à 04:45, j'ai vu que la lune était pleine...

Aujourd'hui, c'est Jeudi. Ma mère ne travailles pas.

Pendant qu'elle prenait le petit déjeuner, à dix heures, j'ai tenté de lui parler.

-"... ... Maman ?"

-"…"

Elle pourrais faire un effort quand même ! Bon alors je continue.

-"Euh... Tu sais, hier j'ai exagéré quand je disais que je n'aimais pas l'école, c'était... pour rire ! Haha...

Si j'ai dis ça, c'est parce que c'est vraiment pas facile les études, je fais de mon mieux, mais c'est dur."

-"Pff... "

Haa... Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'elle me pardonne. La dernière fois, elle a mis deux semaines pour enfin se décider à me reparler alors que je m'étais excusé dès le début.

-"Rien n'est facile dans la vie ! Tu ne veux jamais faire d'effort ! Mais c'est normal, t'es trop occupé à regarder tes mangas débiles. Tu ne veux pas grandir !"

-"Ce que je regarde, c'est pas débile !"

Mince, j'aurais du me taire.

-"LA FERME ! J'AI HONTE D'AVOIR UNE FILLE TELLE QUE TOI ! TU PEUX PAS ÊTRE NORMALE COMME TOUT LE MONDE ? "

-"Mais-"

-"LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !"

C'est toujours la même chose... elle n'acceptera jamais ce que je suis et ce que j'aime. Inutile d'insister, je n'arriverais à rien: quand elle est dans cet état, c'est impossible d'avoir une conversation.

Je monte dans ma chambre. J'ai les nerfs en boule, et une folle envie de cogner sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose !

-"Normale... comme ce mot est ennuyeux..."

En 20 ans d'existence, je ne me suis pas sentie une fois exister... Je sais que si je renonce à la proposition de Yuko, je le regretterait toute ma vie. Il n'y a aucun avenir pour moi ici... On dirait que j'essaie de me convaincre que j'ai raison de vouloir partir...

Mais c'est vrai ! A quoi sert-il de vivre en rêvant d'aventure que l'on ne nous laissera jamais réaliser ?!

Je prends mes affaires et descends l'escalier. Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressentie cela auparavant : je me sens légère et pourtant, j'ai le coeur tellement chargé. La pression me serre.

La main sur la poignet de porte, je me retourne à moitié vers ma mère, restée à la même place.

-"J'y vais !"

Dis-je du ton le plus soumis et apaisé que je peux prendre. Imaginez ce qui se serait passé si j'étais sortie en claquant la porte !

-"Et tu vas où ? "

-"J'ai cours aujourd'hui ! "

La fac, c'est le seule endroit où l'on me laisse aller seule sans faire d'histoire.

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Je sors.

Ca y est, je suis partie ! Je me sens déjà nostalgique. Ma maison va me manquer. Ma famille...

Ma raison me dit de retourner chez moi, mais mon coeur me crie de tenter l'aventure.

Je cours vers la gare avec mon journal intime en intégral (ca pèse une tonne !) dans mon sac de voyage.

J'ai l'impression d'être Bilbon le Hobbit !

-"JE PARS POUR UNE AVENTURE ! "

-"Ne la regardez pas les enfants, elle est folle !"

Ah si vous saviez ma pauvre dame !


	4. Chapitre 4 Libérée

Dans le train, je ris, je tremble. Je n'ai pas envie de penser aux conséquences de mes actes avant d'avoir vraiment quitté cette dimension, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher...

Rêver en regardant par la fenêtre du train va sûrement me manquer...

Bon, me voici au début de la rue que j'ai "visité" hier, après être aller acheter un appareil photo instantané à piles rechargeables (finalement, j'ai trouvé que ce serait mieux qu'un jetable).

J'ai mal au ventre ! Non, en vérité, j'ai peur.

-"Allez ! Du nerf ! Je m'appelle Lune ou pas ? ... Ou pas ... ?!"

Sans regarder derrière, je m'élance d'un pas décidé. Je marche. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent.

-"Elle est où cette maison ? Oh un papillon ! "

Je le suis du regard, il va à droite et disparait à travers les barreaux d'un portail.

-"Ah ?! M-mais ... Je viens de regarder de ce côté et il n'y avait rien ! "

La maison de Yuko ... C'est bien elle.

-"Oulah... La porte s'ouvre toute seule en plus..."

J'entre, cette fois de mon plein gré. Enfin, je crois...

Dans le hall d'entrée, Maru et Moro m'accueillent.

-"Bonjour Mademoiselle Lune ! Notre maîtresse vous attends."

-"Bonjour les filles ! "

Bon sang ! C'est donc vrai, je suis bien dans la quatrième dimension !

Elles m'emmènent à la même salle qu'hier en me tirant par les bras.

-"Ah ! Te revoilà !"

Bon sang, tout cela est vraiment vrai...

-"Bonjour Yuko ! J'ai apporté mon journal..."

-"Oui je sais... "

Elle s'approche, je lui tends le journal.

-"Tu es sure de toi ?"

-"Oui !"

-"Très bien. Garde ton souhait en tête."

Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais vraiment faire ça ?!

Elle met le journal sur un grand plateau en argent.

-"Pour que ton vœux soit exaucée, tu dois demandé la permission de partir à ceux qui te retiennent."

Sans me faire prier, je sors mon téléphone portable pour appeler chez moi.

Ca sonne...

-"Allô ?"

-"Maman, c'est moi ! "

-"Ah Lune ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

-"Je voulais vous demander, à toi et Papa,... la permission de partir de la maison pour un voyage."

Je vais me faire tuer...

-"Bien sûre que tu peux ! Tu es grande tu fais ce que tu veux ! Tu as tout préparé ?"

What ?! Alors, ça a marché...

-"Oui... Je pars aujourd'hui..."

-"Super alors bon voyage ! James ! Ta fille te demande la permission pour partir en voyage !

Lune, je te passe ton père."

-"Allô ! Lune !"

-"Papa ?"

-"Oui bon voyage, j'ai pas le temps, j'ai un problème avec la voiture !"

-"BIP... BIP..."-

Il a raccroché...

C'était vraiment eux ? Ils avaient l'air totalement indifférent, comme ces parents qui mettent à la porte leurs enfants à la majorité et leur coupent les vivres !

-"Ton vœux à été exaucé... Désormais, ton journal m'appartient. Maru, Moro, amenez-moi l'artefact !"

Sa voix m'a fait sursauter. Maru et Moro s'exécutent joyeusement et emmènent le journal au passage.

Je reste à nouveau perdue dans mes pensées. Je me sens comme libérée d'un poids énorme et en même temps, coupable d'avoir put être aussi égoïste.

J'espère que mon vœux n'aura pas de répercussion sur mes frères et ma sœur !

-"Ton vœux n'aura pas d'effet négatif sur ta famille si cela peut te rassurer... Tes parents, tes frères et ta sœur ont simplement accepté ton départ. Ils ne penseront plus à toi désormais mais ils ne t'oublierons pas pour autant. Et tu pourras les revoir évidemment."

-"Vous me rassurez ! Je pensais qu'ils avaient changés de personnalité..."

-"Voilà l'artefact !"

-"Moro a failli le faire tomber !"

-"Non c'est faux !"

Ces filles sont mignonnes...

Yuko prend l'artefact (un collier ras-le-cou avec un pendentif monté d'une petite améthyste).

-"Voilà ce qui te permettra de voyager dans une autre dimension et te garderas en contact avec nous."

-"Il est trop beau !"

-"Ah et dernière chose, tu n'auras pas besoin de ton téléphone là où tu vas."

Mon téléphone, mon amour... Ca me déchire le cœur mais...

-"D'accord ! Je peux vous le confier ?"

-"Oui bien sure ! Maru et Moro vont le ranger à côté de ton journal...

Bien, c'est l'heure ! Tu as toujours la liste ?"

-"Euh... Oh non ! Ah... C'est bon, dans mon manteau... A ce propos, il n'y a rien de marqué sur la liste..."

-"Je te l'ai dit, dans ta dimension la magie ne fonctionne pas... Regardes à nouveau !"

Je regarde à nouveau le papier et des mots sont en train de se dessiner. Mais mon regard est attiré par autre chose, la lumière mauve autour de moi, comme des griffes resserrant une proie. La téléportation commence !

-"Appelles-moi si tu as besoin de mes services ! "

-"Yu-Yuko ! Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit ma destination !"

-"Bon voyage ! Et ne perds pas la liste !"

La lumière m'englouti. Des "Bon voyage mademoiselle Lune" en chœur (ce doit être Moro et Maru)... L'obscurité, puis une chute. Une chute de quelques kilomètres (je ne sais pas si j'exagère, mais ça a duré longtemps, très longtemps ! Si longtemps que je me suis habitué à la sensation de tomber...) Et c'était encore meilleur que toutes les attractions à sensations forte que j'ai pu expérimenter.

Enfin, la lumière revient. Je crois que c'est le ciel. Un grand ciel bleu ! Et j'atterris. Je tombe dans un grand tas de...

-"EH ! MON FUMIER !"

Ça y est, l'aventure commence ...


	5. Chapitre 5 Un nouveau monde

Chapter 5: Chapitre 5 Un nouveau monde

-« Franchement Yuko, t'as pas trouvé où me faire atterrir ?! »

En plus il a fallu que je m'excuse d'être tombée dans la... le fumier du vieux ! Où va le monde ?!

Pendant que je m'agite dans tout les sens à essayer de retirer les saletés de mes vêtements, je remarque la simplicité des rues et le paysage rural autour de moi.

-« C'est la campagne ici ! Oh ?! Il y a la mer tout en bas ! Et, on dirait une ville.»

Voir l'océan m'a toujours fait sourire, j'ignore pourquoi, mais ça me rend heureuse et en même temps mélancolique. Les deux à la fois, oui...

"Haha ! Je suis vraiment dans un nouveau monde, c'est incroyable ! Le monde recelait encore des secrets et l magie existe vraiment... Je suis tellement heureuse d'être en vie ! Je travailles pour Yuko Ichihara et je suis libre ! Mélodie, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !"

Oui, enfin, pour l'instant, pas grand chose. Je marche un peu puis, j'ai cette mauvaise impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...

-« Ma gourde ?! Non, je l'ai ! De toute façon j'oublie toujours un truc en partant...»

En cherchant un mouchoir dans ma poche je me rends compte que :

-« Ah ! La liste ! OH NON !... JE L'AI PERDU ! »

Et voila...

Le pire, c'est que je sais où je l'ai perdu : le fumier !

-« On dirait que je vais passer mon temps à nager dans la mouise ... »

Me revoilà devant le vieux, et pour un vieux il est imposant ! Inutile de préciser ma honte.

-« Eh bien ma fille ! T'en as pas eu assez ? »

-« Pardon monsieur mais ... je crois que j'ai fais tomber ma liste dans le ... fumier... »

Il explose de rire.

-« Ah les jeunes de nos jours ! Eh bien vas-y ... cherche ! Hahahaha ! »

Son rire est contagieux ! Je ne suis pas enchanté de remuer des excréments mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire avec lui (même si j'imagine qu'il se moque un peu de moi).

-« Ca y est je l'ai ! »

-« C'est pas trop tôt ! Allez file te laver tu me donne la nausée Hahahaha! »

C'est bizarre, il est à nouveau vierge ce papier...

-« Désolée ... Vous connaissez un point d'eau pas très loin ? »

-« Tu n'habites pas ici ? »

-« Non, je suis en voyage ! »

-« Voyez-vous cela ! Allez viens, ma femme va s'occuper de toi ! »

-« ... D'accord ! »

Je ne pense pas qu'il mente, et puis je n'ai pas envie de continuer de sentir le crottin de cheval !

Nous voilà au pas de la porte d'une petite maison.

-« HE MARIA ! OCCUPE-TOI DE LA JEUNE FILLE, SON ODEUR FAIT FUIR LES COCHONS ! »

J'étouffe un rire. Il est vraiment pas commun ce vieux !

Une vieille dame ouvre la porte.

-« Ca ne va pas de crier comme ça ?! »

-« Bonjour madame je suis désolée, j'ai atterri dans le fumier de votre mari... »

-« Oh pauvre enfant ! Viens, entre je vais te préparer un bon bain. »

Un très gentil couple en fin de compte... Je me suis laissé faire, la dame a été au petits soins avec moi... Même si j'ai eu le droit à une douche froide dans une bassine, l'accueil qu'ils m'ont fait m'a beaucoup touché.

Ce sont de modestes fermiers qui vivent simplement. J'aimerais bien demander en quelle année nous sommes ici, mais la dame va me prendre pour une folle et s'inquiéter...

Elle m'a raconté beaucoup de choses, enfin, surtout des ragots et potins de voisinage. Rien qui puisse m'aider, mais, c'était reposant, je me suis donc laisser aller à la conversation...

-« ... Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a dit qu'il n'avait pas de chien, tu te rends compte ?! »

-« Non ! Mais c'est incroyable ! »

-« Et pourtant c'est vrai ! »

-« Dites moi Grand-mère, c'était comment à votre époque ? »

(c'est une question que j'adore poser aux anciens, non pas pour se moquer, mais pour s'instruire).

-« Ah les choses ont bien changé depuis... De mon temps, le village était paisible par exemple... Maintenant avec tout ces bandits et ces pirates c'est la panique ! »

-« Des bandits et des pirates ? Oulah ... »

Je commence à me rendre compte du danger.

-« Oui il faut faire attention ! »

C'est sure ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir à peine arrivée… Ah ! La liste !

-« Grand-mère, où sont mes affaires ? »

-« Là, sur l'étagère, il y a aussi un papier avec de drôle d'écritures. »

Super la liste re-fonctionne !

Alors...voyons voir ce que je dois chercher...

-« Des feuilles de Gacilia Cifongis »

Va falloir chercher un botaniste...

-« Une écaille de crocodile bleu »

Ca promet !

-« Le Vocalo fruit »

Hein ? …

-« Un cheveux de l'impératrice d'Amazon Lily... ?! »

…

-« Un logpose …Mais... QUOIIIIIII ?! »

-« Dieu du ciel mon enfant, pourquoi es-tu tombé ? Que se passe-t-il ?! »

-« Grand-mère, je j-j-je j-je suis dans ... ONE PIECE ?! »


	6. Chapitre 6 Le journal est arrivé !

Chapter 6: Chapitre 6 Le journal est arrivé !

-« One Piece ?! tu veux parler de ce trésor que Gol D. Roger a laissé ?! »

-«...Grand-mère, c-c'est quoi le nom de cette île ? On est où exactement ?! »

-« Tu t'es perdue à ce point mon enfant ? »

J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure ! C'est incroyable. J'ai peur et en même temps, j'ai un trop plein de joie...

Sérieusement ?! One Piece ?! C'est mon rêve qui se réalise ! MON RÊVE EST DEVENU RÉALITÉ ! Je sens que je vais défaillir, c'est trop beau ! Mais peut-être que tout cela est faux et que je suis endormie ? Peut-être que je suis morte comme dans certaines fanfictions que j'ai lues ? Mais non, je délire, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'être morte... C'est idiot ce que je dis !

 _Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre l'esprit, voyons !_ _Vis ce moment et arrête de te poser milles questions !_

Oui ! Il faut que je garde toute ma lucidité pour apprécier ce moment de ma vie si incroyable ! Et même si je me fait tuer par une bande de pirates sanguinaires, je mourrais heureuse ! Enfin,... je voudrais d'abord rencontrer "les pirates au chapeau de paille" avant de me faire tuer. Mais pourquoi je devrais me faire tuer d'abord ?!

Ah ! Je suis sûre que Sanji est foutrement beau et qu'il m'aimera et qu'on se mariera et que...

-« Lune ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

-« OUI ! »

Oups ! J'ai laissé éclater ma joie. Mais je n'y peux rien, je bouillonne bon sang !

«P-pardon grand-mère, j-je-je-j-je p-p-p-pensais à ... quelque chose ... »

Je suis trop excitée, j'ai envie de sauter partout !

-« Je te disais donc que nous sommes sur San Faldo, une île de Grand Line. »

Assez discuté ! Je dois partir de ce pas à l'aventure ! Que je trouve un bateau et que je rejoigne les chapeaux de pailles ! Oui, je serais leur nouvelle Nakama et tous ensemble, on parcourra les mers à la recherche du One Piece !

Euh… il faudrait peut être que je me calme un peu ! Je n'ai ni bateau, ni argent et on n'est pas dans un film !

Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire.

-«...aussi appelée la ville du carnaval ! Elle est reliée à d'autres îles par le train des mers... »

Le train des mers ! Mais oui !

-« MARIA ! LE JOURNAL VIENT D'ARRIVER, VIENS VOIR CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE A ENIES LOBBY ! »

-« Arrête de crier, bon sang je ne suis pas sourde ! Quoi ?! Les chapeaux de paille ont attaqué le gouvernement mondial ? »

Quoi ?! C'est génial !

-« Je savais bien que ces jeunes avaient du cran ! Hahahaha ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, petite ? Fais attention, ta bouche va finir par s'élargir ! Hahahahaha ! »

-« Hihihi désolé, je pensais à quelque chose ! »

Ils sont à Enies Lobby, c'est super ! C'était mon moment préféré dans l'histoire : quand ils sont allés sauvé Robin et ont brûlé le drapeau du gouvernement mondial...

Il faut que je me débrouille pour les rejoindre ! Oui, rejoindre mes héros, ceux dont je suis fan depuis si longtemps ! Rien ne dit qu'ils m'accepteront dans leur équipage, mais je dois essayer quand même ! Il faut que je les rencontre !

La vieille Maria, en posant le journal sur la table se met à rêver.

-« Ah le monde est en train de changer, je le sens ! Dommage que je ne vivrais pas assez vieille pour voir ça ... »

-« Vous ... n'êtes pas contre la piraterie ? »

-« Eh bien disons qu'il ne faut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même sac. »

Quels braves gens ! Je suis vraiment bien tombé en fait !

-« Alors mon enfant, que fais-tu ? Tu restes diner avec nous ? »

Oui je veux ! J'ai faim !

-« Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que cela ! »

-« Tu as de quoi manger ? »

-« Non monsieur... »

-« Alors tais-toi et reste avec nous ! Hahahaha ! Les jeunes ne savent même pas profiter des invitations ! »

Ma grande épopée attendra bien que je dîne. Les chapeaux de pailles ne vont pas s'enfuir, rien ne sert de se précipiter, il faut que je prépare mon voyage calmement et que je récolte le maximum d'informations. Mais surtout, je ne dois pas oublier que j'ai une mission à accomplir !

Après avoir réussi à calmer ma folie des grandeurs, et fais revenir ma lucidité légendaire, je propose mon aide à la vieille dame, qui s'est déjà mise au travail.

Moi qui n'ait pas de grand-mère cela me fait bizarre...

-« Ca fait plaisir d'avoir une fille à la maison... »

-« Vous avez un fils ? »

-« Ah tu as deviné ! Il vit avec son épouse sur l'île voisine... Ca grandit tellement vite ...En parlant d'épouse, y'a-t-il un heureux élu ? »

Ah ... La question... Hélas.

-«Non, malheureusement, les deux ou trois pauvres garçons qui se sont intéressés à moi ne m'intéressaient pas. J'ai toujours été célibataire.»

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de moi ou des oignons mais je suis sure que la mort de son chien lui aurait fait moins de peine !

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas trouver ! »

Mouais... Disons que ... je suis difficile.

« Si vous connaissez le Prince Charmant, il faudra me le présenter ! »

Elle rit.

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie ! Il faut que je réfléchisse à un plan.

Si je me souviens bien, après avoir fait le ménage à Enies Lobby, ils sont retourné à Water Seven et y sont restés quelques jours pour se reposer.

Les évènements d'Enies Lobby datent d'hier, si je pars assez tôt, je pourrais les trouver à Water Seven.

-« Dites, grand-mère, on peut aller jusqu'à Water Seven depuis cette île en prenant le train des mers c'est bien cela ? »

-« Oui, tout à fait ! Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas possible de voyager pour l'instant. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Eh bien, le Puffing Tom, le train des mers, a été endommagé lors des évènements d'Enies Lobby et est donc hors service. C'était marqué en bas de l'article. »

-« ... mais... »

C'était trop beau, je me disais bien que cela semblait trop facile... Il faut toujours qu'il y ait des obstacles sur ma route ! Eh oui ! Si non, ce ne serais pas drôle ...

Oh ! C'est la mouise, comment je vais faire, moi ?! Je me voyais déjà en train de goûter a la cuisine du cuistot de mes rêves …

C'est enfin l'heure de passer à table. La grand-mère met le couvert. Elle pose quatre assiettes.

Quatre ? Mais nous ne sommes que trois !

-« Tiens ma fille accroche ce châle derrière la porte, tu veux ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

Alors que j'accroche le châle au porte manteau derrière la porte d'entrée, en veillant a ne rien faire tomber, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

-« Dites grand-mère, vous attendez quelqu'un d'autre pour ... »

« CLANG » (la porte s'ouvre violemment)

-« Bonjour Grand-mère ! »

Je me suis pris la porte... en pleine poire ! Bon sang, j'ai mal. Mais qui est l'idiot qui ... ?!

-« Ah tu es là, mon garçon ! Lune ?! Oh ma pauvre enfant ! »

Ce serait son fils ?

-« Je suis là, je n'ai rien. »

J'ai mal au nez ...

-« Bonsoir ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

-« Bonsoir... »

J'incline légèrement ma tête pour le saluer.

-« Lune je t'ai parlé de Ace, non ? »

-« Non ? »

Ace ? ... Ace ... Ace ?! Hahaha ... Ace ?!

-« ACE ?! »


	7. Chapitre 7 C'est la pleine lune

_**Disclaimer : One Piece, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !**_

\- Oui, Ace ! C'est un pirate de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, mais ne t'en fait pas il n'est pas mauvais !

\- L-le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche...

\- Tu es bien renseigné on dirait ! Ravi de te rencontrer !

\- ...

Milles Pikachu ! J'hallucine ?! Non, c'est bien vrai, il est devant moi ! Je nage en plein rêve !

Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai atteint le Nirvana...

C'est bien lui, c'est Ace aux poings ardents, le frère de Luffy... En vrai humain il est encore plus impressionnant qu'en dessin !

Je peux voir son tatouage sur le bras et sa ceinture avec le "A"... Et... ses jolis tâches de rousseur... Trop près... Trop près ! IL EST TROP PRÈS !

\- Hé, ça va ?

Je recule brusquement.

\- O-oui ! Je...

Et voilà c'est sur, je suis toute rouge...

Il est myope ou quoi ?! Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est trop de surprise en une seule journée !

\- Eh bien alors mon enfant, tu ne te présentes pas ?

\- Ah ! Mais si ! Je m'appelle Lune, j'ai 20 ans et je suis en voyage...

\- Cette pauvre petite s'est perdue !

Non, je suis exactement là où je veux être !

\- Ah oui ?! D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Il me parle ! A m-moi ?! J-j'en bafouille dans mes pensées.

\- J-je viens de Fra... Fran... Frangili...ka ! A... Northblue ...

Ouais... J'aurais dû réviser ma géographie "One piecienne", histoire de pouvoir citer une île connue au moins...

Il me regarde encore ! C'est vraiment gênant... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

\- Frangilika ? Jamais entendu parler ! Et quel est le but de ton voyage ?

\- J'ai la m-mission de rapporter des trucs, euh, des objets à ma patronne...

\- GROUUUUUUI -

\- Haha ! Désolé, la journée a été dure ...

On dirait que le pirate a faim ! D'ailleurs moi aussi.

\- Ah ! Mettons nous à table ! Lune, peux-tu appeler mon mari, il ne voit pas le temps passer quand il travaille...

\- Bien sûr Grand-mère !

Ouah... J'ai failli avoir un AVC ! J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir parler avec lui plus longuement ! J'ai pleins de questions à lui poser. C'était un personnage important mais qu'on a pas vu souvent... dommage !

Le problème, c'est qu'il m'intimide. Vais-je réussir à tenir une conversation digne de ce nom ? J'en doute fort ! Mais bon, même si ça ne marche pas comme je le veux, j'essaierais et je n'aurais aucun regrets ! Oui, il faut être positif dans la vie !

Hum ? Pourquoi je suis dehors moi ? Ah oui ! Je devais appeler le Grand-père à table.

\- Grand-père ! Venez mangez, c'est prêt !

\- Eh oh, petite ! Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !

Oh ciel ! Je mange aux côtés de Ace aux poings ardent ! Qui suis-je pour avoir un aussi grand privilège ? Merci mon Dieu !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder manger : c'est un vrai morfale ! Moi qui essayait de faire des manières, le voir comme cela m'a totalement détendu.

Oui, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour manger en public, et à cause de cela, j'ai décliné plusieurs invitations au restaurant... C'est bête quand on y pense.

\- Zzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzz

\- Ha haha ! Ce petit s'est encore endormi en mangeant ! Hahaha ! Maria, ressers-moi s'il te plait !

Waw ! Total respect ! En plus il continue de manger... J'aimerais bien savoir m'endormir aussi vite.

Je dois dire que c'est le repas le plus amusant que j'ai fais !

Oh ! Il se réveille !

\- Hein ?! Quoi ? Merci beaucoup c'était délicieux !

C'est vraiment un cas à part lui.

Après cela, Ace a aidé à débarrasser à ma place. Ça c'est un homme ! Et moi, je ne l'ai pas lâché du regard.

\- Ma fille, il fait déjà nuit tu devrais rester dormir !

\- Oh, Grand-mère cette fois, je ne dis pas non !

Je veux rester avec Ace encore un peu. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on croise le frère de Luffy ! J'en profiterai au maximum.

Je suis si heureuse ! C'est comme si votre star préféré passait la soirée avec vous. (Ace n'est pas mon préféré dans One Piece, c'est Sanji plutôt. Quand je le rencontrerait,je risque fort de le faire, cet AVC). Mais là, c'est encore plus merveilleux car c'est un monde que tout le monde croit inventé. C'est magique ! Voilà tout.

Elle me prépare mon lit dans le salon, à côté de celui de Ace. Pas collé à lui non plus ! Non ! Lui étais au bout de la pièce et moi à l'autre bout ... D'accord, c'est gênant quand même !

\- Zzzz zzzz...zzzzz..zz

\- Ah ! Il dort déjà ?!

Finalement, c'est mieux comme ça !

En m'allongeant sur cette sorte de lit (ça ressemble à un Futon), je repense à ce que m'avait dit mon petit frère : "Lune t'en est où dans One Piece ? Moi j'en suis à quand Ace va mourir !" .

Cet idiot m'a "spoilé" un des événements les plus importants de la série ! Et aussi un des plus triste... Il va mourir... J'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir, surtout dans cette situation. Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Ace...

\- Quoi ?

... Aaaaah ! Il est réveillé ?!

\- Tu m'as appelé non ?

\- ... Euh... N-n-non !

Mince, j'ai soupiré trop fort ...

J'ai peur. Mais pourquoi j'ai peur, c'est idiot ! Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une drôle de sensation et je tremble !

 _Mais non ! Ressaisis-toi ! Il est là devant toi, il faut en profiter ! Poses tes questions !_

M-mais... je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps !

 _Tant pis ! On avait dit "pas de regrets"._

\- A-Ace ?!

\- Oui ?

\- Euh...

Il a le regard si perçant ! Mon cœur va exploser... Il attend ma question.

 _Vite trouve quelque chose à dire idiote !_

J'en sais rien ! Dans mon cerveau, un singe joue de la clarinette, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir !

 _Crotte de bique ! Pose cette question !_

-Euh c-comment va ton petit frère ? Ha haha ...

Oups ! Et voila, j'ai gaffé ... Personne n'est censé savoir qu'il a un frère !

\- Quoi ?! Comment ?! tu connais Luffy ?

\- Non...

 _Ahhhh ! Quelle imbécile il fallait dire oui !_

Il y a des fois ou spontanément, la vérité sort toute seule ... Comme si mon corps voulait que je sois dans le pétrin !

Voilà que son expression a changé. C'est évident : si je ne connais pas Luffy, pourquoi je demande comment il va ?!

Et voilà mon corps, tu m'a mis dans la mouise, tu es satisfait ?

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre ...

Allez ! La vérité c'est mieux que rien.

\- En fait ... Je ... J'adorerais le rencontrer ! Lui et son équipage. Je suis leurs aventures depuis le début !

\- Mais comment tu sais qu'on est frère ?

Je crois qu'il est en train de doucement s'énerver.

\- ...

\- Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oh ! Désolé ! C'est juste que ça fait bizarre d'avoir le fils du Roi des pirates devant moi !

\- ...

Mince ... C'EST LA MOUISE !

\- Q-quoi ?! MAIS COMMENT TU PEUX ETRE AU COURANT ?! T'ES QUI D'ABORD ?

Oh mon Dieu, c'est la fin ! Je suis morte de honte !

\- J-je vais t-tout te dire ! Mais ne crie pas tu vas réveiller les vieux !

Redevenu calme tout d'un coup, il me prend par la main et m'entraine dehors.

Là, j'ai vraiment peur...

Oh ?! C'est la pleine lune ! je comprends pourquoi j'ai autant d'énergie ce soir...

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela voyons ! Il faut que je trouve une excuse valable.

Il me tient par la main ... enfin, il me traine par la main plutôt. Mais tant pis, sa main tient la mienne... Je suis en plein rêve ! C'est trop pour mon petit cœur…

 _Un peu de sérieux !_

Mais comment voulez-vous que je me concentre dans ces conditions ?!

Oh... il me lâche la main.

Retour à la réalité.

\- T'as pas intérêt à me mentir ! Les personnes qui sont au courant, je les connais. Qui es-tu et pour qui tu travailles ?

Il fait peur... mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une fille, si ?

\- Je travailles pour Yuko, je dois lui apporter des objets. Et le fait que je sache que tu es le fils de Gol D. Roger, c'est parce que ...

C'est parce que mon idiot de petit frère me l'a dit avant que j'arrive au moment de l'histoire où j'étais censée l'apprendre... Mince, je ne peux évidemment pas lui dire ça ! Et si je lui avoue que je viens d'un autre monde, il ne va jamais me croire ! Pire que cela, il va me prendre pour une marginale mythomane...

\- Parce que... En fait, Yuko, ma patronne, a un don de voyance ! Elle m'a prédis que je ferais la rencontre du fils du roi des pirates sur cette île et qu'il m'aiderait dans ma quête.

\- Une voyante ? Et comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

\- Eh bien... En te voyant, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était toi: tu lui ressemble, ... sans la moustache.

Ca va, je mens bien ... Bon, il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir, mais parfois, savoir inventer un mensonge crédible peut nous sauver la vie, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fronce autant les sourcils ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? C'est parce que j'ai parlé de son père qui est mort que ça le met dans cet état ? Non, là, il n'est pas triste mais en colère...

Oups…

\- ECOUTE MOI BIEN ! T'AS PAS INTERET A REPETER CE SECRET ! J'SUIS HYPER SERIEUX ! ET NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS QUE JE RESSEMBLE A CE DEMON !

\- Ce démon ?! M-mais...

Il déteste son père ? Je n'en savais rien.

\- Je te promet que... je ne le dirais à personne !

Il détourne son regard et s'en va vers la forêt.

Et mince ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Il avait l'air tellement blasé le pauvre...

\- Att...

Non...mieux vaut le laisser tranquille, je ne ferais qu'empirer les choses, vu comme je suis douée. C'est quand même incroyable ! Moi, j'aurais été très fière d'être l'enfant d'un personnage légendaire tel que Gol qui a autant changé ce monde ! A mon avis, il doit avoir de bonnes raisons et j'aimerais bien en savoir plus...

Pff ! Non mais sérieusement ! Je fais honte à la communauté Otaku ! A cause de ces maudites études je n'ai pas pu suivre One Piece correctement. Je parie que tout le monde connait ce genre de détails...

Bon... qu'est ce que je fais ?

Ca fait vingt minutes que je suis assise sur ce tronc d'arbre, et Ace n'est toujours pas revenu... D'ailleurs, je ne lui ai même pas demandé ce qu'il faisait sur cette île, chez ce couple de vieillards. J'aurais du commencer par ça.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir une conversation digne de ce nom mais au moins je n'aurais pas de regrets. Pff ! Tu parles ! J'ai essayé et je regrette déjà !

Oh mais attends !

Je sais que Ace va mourir mais j'ignore quand ni comment... et si c'était justement sur cette île ?!

Ne me dites pas qu'il va... mettre fin à ses jours... à cause de la discussion qu'on vient d'avoir ?!

 _Mais non, Ace aux poings ardent, un pirate suicidaire ? Tu délires ma vieille !_

Mais si ça se trouve, il va se faire attaquer dans cette forêt, ou tomber dans l'eau par mégarde et se noyer...

\- ET PUIS MINCE, ON NE SAIT JAMAIS ! IL VAUT MIEUX PREVENIR QUE MOURIR !

 _ **A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 8 Into the woods

4Chapter 8:

 ** _Disclaimer : One piece, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !_**

Me voilà donc en train de courir dans la forêt où est allé Ace, pour essayer de le retrouver. J'ai beau crier son nom, il ne réponds pas. Soit il est très loin, soit il est sourd...

-« ACE ! OU ES-TU ?! Bon sang, c'est grave ! Je viens a peine de faire une rencontre extraordinaire et il y a déjà une embrouille.»

-« Krshhh »-

Des bruits retentissent. Des bruits de forêt...

On dirait que crier comme une hurluberlu n'est pas une très bonne idée. Je ferais mieux d'être discrète ou je risquerai d'attirer des bêtes sauvages.

-« AOUUUUUUUUUH »-

-« Maman ! Des...des ... des loups ?! »

J'ai peur !

Je vais me faire dévorer avant d'avoir sauver Ace, c'est sûre !

Je ralentit la cadence. Il faut faire le moins de bruit possible.

Se promener dans la forêt la nuit, en pyjama, c'est plus effrayant que je ne le pensais...

Je tremble.

Je pensais que j'étais moins froussarde que cela ! Bien que j'ai très peur, cette situation me stimule... C'est un peu comme quand vous regarder un film d'horreur, la scène est effrayante mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de la regarder quand même !

Heureusement que la lune est pleine, si non je ne verrai rien du tout ! J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond dans cette forêt, tout les arbres se ressemblent.

J'imagine qu'il a marché quelques minutes et s'est arrêté pour s'asseoir sur ... voyons voir... sur un vieux tronc d'arbre, ou bien un rocher en face de l'eau ! Moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait en tout cas. C'est ainsi que je me peins la scène dans ma tête. Etonnante manière de retrouver une personne n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je fais comme je peux.

-« Frshhh »-

-« Ace ?! »

Ca venait de là-bas !

-« Ace, c'est toi ? »

Je chuchote. J'ai l'impression d'être observé ! On dirait que le danger peut venir de tout les côtés.

-« Frshhh »-

Oh ?! un oiseaux ?

Je croyais que les oiseaux dormaient la nuit ! C'est peu être un hiboux !

Oh non ! Ace est peut-être déjà mort !

-« Pat Pat Pat »-

Des bruits de pas ... ça se rapproche !

Je me retiens de demander bêtement : "qui est là ?", je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un être humain. La démarche n'est pas la même. Elle est presque inaudible. Et… il y a quatre pattes !J'espère que ce n'est pas ...

Comme poussé par mon instinct de survie, je monte sur l'arbre le plus n'est vraiment pas facile de grimper aux arbres alors que la vision est limité, mais quand votre vie est en jeu, vous pouvez atteindre le sommet en cinq secondes.

-« Grrrrrr »-

J-je connais ce bruit ! J'ai eu un chien jadis et...

 _Idiote ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se souvenir du bon vieux temps !_

Faire le moins de bruit possible, et respirer moins fort ! Au fond... je sais bien que ça ne sert à rien, il a déjà du me repérer à l'odeur !

Mon cœur bat la chamade, je l'entends cogner.

Sanji ! J'aimerais tellement que tu vienne me secourir. Ca se passe toujours comme ça dans les histoires... Mais je suis bête, ce n'est pas une histoire ! C'est bien réel ! Je crois bien que j'ai sous-estimé la réalité de ce monde...

Maman ! Pardon pour tout les problèmes que j'ai pu te causer !

-« Grrrrrr »-

Oh non ! C'est bien un loup. Il est énorme ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un en vrai...

Ha ! Les loups ne peuvent pas monter aux arbres ! Mais oui ! Mon oncle me racontait souvent quand j'étais petite, l'histoire du loup qui voulait manger les œufs de la cigogne et...

-« OUAFOUAFOUAF ! »

-« AAAAAAAAARGH ! »

Il m'a surprise ! J'ai failli tomber de l'arbre.

Le loup gratte le tronc, il essaye de monter ! Je grimpe une branche plus haut mais ...

-« Crrrrac »-

C'était une vieille branche ...

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

-« PLOUF »-

C'est glacé ! Je suis dans l'eau ?! J'ai eu de la chance. Ca doit être une sorte d'étang. Je me dépêche de sortir la tête de l'eau et m'essuyer les yeux. Enfin sorti de l'obscurité, je réalise que... les loups savent nager.

-« OUUUARF ! WAAAAF ! AOUUUUUUUUH ! »

Ses hurlements résonnent dans toute la forêt. J'espère que la meute ne va pas rappliquer !

Je nage le plus vite que je peux. Les aboiements ont l'air de s'éloigner. Etrange. Je me retourne... Il est resté sur le bord de l'étang.

-« Hahahaha ! Il a peur de l'eau ?! »

Non, attends une seconde, les loups savent nager, je le sais ! S'il n'a pas peur de l'eau, c'est peut être qu'il y a autre chose qui l'effraie ...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais maintenant que je viens de penser à cela, je sens comme des vibrations dans l'eau, comme si quelque chose nageait vers moi...

-« Non ! Non, il ne faut pas que je panique, c'est surement juste une tortue aquatique ! »

Je me hâte vers le bord opposé de l'étang, loin du loup. Mes vêtements pèsent une tonne, ils ne me facilitent pas la tâche...

-« J'y suis presque ! »

Un frisson me parcourt. Je sais bien que ces vibrations ne présage rien de bon.

-« Blupblupblup »-

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

 _Tu sais très bien ce que c'était, alors ne reste pas planté là, et nage !_

Alors que je rejoins enfin la terre ferme, un énorme monstre sort de l'eau comme un dauphin !

-« UN CROCODILE ! AAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Ni une ni deux, je cours à toutes jambes en continuant de hurler.

-« J'VEUX PAS MOURIR ! J'VEUX PAS MOURIR ! AU SECOUUUUUUUUR ! »

Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine, je n'avais jamais ressentit autant d'émotions en même temps.

Je cours aussi vite que je peux. Avec mes chaussures pleine d'eau, je manque de glisser plusieurs fois. Il me rattrape !

L'air me manque, je suis déjà essoufflée.

Oh ?! Un arbre ! Il est gigantesque !

Je décide de grimper à cet arbre. Vu la taille du reptile, si je montais sur un arbre moins grand, il pourrait m'atteindre.

-« Sauvée ! »

-« Gratgrat »-

Ou pas...

Le reptile essaie de faire tomber l'arbre. Il cogne si fort que j'en ai perdu l'équilibre. Je me retrouve agrippée à califourchon (avec la tête en bas), sur une branche. Elle est certes solide, mais j'ai peur que l'arbre finisse par être déraciné...

Je me cramponne comme si ma vie en dépendait ! Mais, suis-je bête, c'est le cas !

-« Ssssssssssssss »-

Est-ce que c'est moi ou, est ce que j'ai bien entendu ?!

Avec toutes les feuilles et les brindilles qui tombe sur moi à cause des coups répétés du crocodile, je sens quelque chose ramper sur mon bras...

-« Un... Un s-serpent... »

C'est dans un profond désespoir que je me dis : "qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ?!"


	9. Chapitre 9 Il fait chaud

Chapter 9: Chapitre 9 Il fait chaud

 ** _Disclaimer : One piece, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !_**

J'ai très envie de me débattre, de hurler mais je ne peux plus bouger ! Si je fais un geste brusque il va m'attaquer, j'en suis sure !

-« Ssssssss »-

Il siffle à côté de mon oreille... Mon corps tout entier frissonne.

Me voilà coincée entre deux reptiles : l'un aussi gros qu'une voiture et l'autre aussi large qu'un poteau électrique... Qui dit mieux ?  
J'ai beau réfléchir, il n'y a aucune échappatoire ! Et ce crocodile doit sûrement être affamé pour cogner comme cela un aussi grand arbre... J'ai vu ses crocs tout à l'heure, ils étaient monstrueux. Je ne veux pas me faire déchiqueter, je préférerais qu'il m'avale tout cru, ce sera moins dur à supporter ! Oui, sûrement...

L'arbre bouge encore plus que tout à l'heure.

Quelque chose me dérange... Ah ! Je sais : j'ai oublié de me laver les dents... Oh, de toute manière, au point où j'en suis...

C'est amusant, je commençais à peine à me sentir vivre que j'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe... Triste histoire... Ma vie n'aura pas été très palpitante. C'était Lune Silver, une jeune fille calme et sans histoire, qui nous quitte aujourd'hui, sans rien laisser derrière elle... Oui. Pitoyable. J'ai honte... Pardon à tous.

Les visages de mes parents, mes frères, ma sœur et Yuko me viennent en tête. Elle qui comptait sur moi pour les Mokonas... c'est raté visiblement ! Je me ferais sûrement remplacer par quelqu'un de plus compétent. Et ma famille ne saura même pas quand je serais morte. Il vont peut-être continuer à ne pas se soucier de moi grâce au sortilège de Yuko... Ce serait mieux.

Le serpent s'enroule autour de moi. Ses écailles glissent sur mes vêtements mouillés.

Surtout : Ne pas bouger !  
Mais... à quoi bon ? Je vais surement mourir, alors me faire mordre ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, car cela reviendrait au même !

C'est trop tard... Je ne sens déjà plus mes jambes.

 _Non ! Fais quelque chose, bon sang !_

Mes bras fourmillent. Je vais mourir !

 _Mourir sans t'être battu jusqu'au bout ?! C'est honteux ! Ca ne te ressemble pas !_

En théorie, oui... Mais en pratique, c'est différent : je suis tétanisée par la peur !

 _Qu'est ce que tu attends ?! Bas-toi, réagis, fais quelque chose ..._

C'est vrai ça... Qu'est-ce que j'attends ?

L'étreinte du serpent se fait de plus en plus forte chaque seconde qui passe. Mon sang se fige dans mes veines. J'étouffe !

-« Fshhhhhh »-

Un silence.

On dirait que l'arbre ne bouge plus.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est parti ? Mince ! Je ne peux même pas tourner la tête pour voir.

De l'air, j'étouffe !

Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe. Etrange... je croyais que quand on était en train de mourir, on avait froid.

Je n'arrive presque plus à respirer...Mon énergie est comme tirée vers le bas... Et il fait vraiment chaud ! C'est bizarre, quand même... Est-ce que je suis en train d'halluciner ? Je ne m'étais jamais évanoui avant, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait...

Ace... j'aurais bien voulu te connaitre d'avantage.

Alors, ça y est ? Je vais vraiment mourir ? C'est bête quand on y pense, la vie d'un être humain peut s'éteindre n'importe quand...

Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas avec des regrets ! Je n'ai encore rien fait, dans ce monde ou dans l'autre. Ma vie n'aura donc servi à rien ?!

Je me sens partir lentement. Mes yeux mi-clos aperçoivent quelque chose bouger au-dessus de moi... Surement le serpent. C'est la fin. Mes yeux se ferment.

Noir.

-« Il est mort ! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! »

Qu'est-ce que ? Qui est mort ? Je suis une fille d'abord ! ... Une seconde ! C'est ...

J'ouvre doucement un œil, puis l'autre... Ma vue est brouillée par un nuage de points noirs qui disparaissent et réapparaissent. Mais je distingue une forme qui me fait face. C'est... un visage ? Un prince est venue me sauver ? Je rêve... oui, c'est ça !

-« Hé ! Tu vas bien ? »

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

-« M-mais ! ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! »

C-c'est Ace ? Je ne rêve pas ?! Quel soulagement. Je suis au comble du bonheur !

-« Ace ?! »

-« Ouais ? »

-« T-tu es trop près ! »

Sérieusement ! C'est quoi cette manie de s'approcher des gens comme ça ?

Les points noirs disparaissent. Je respire mieux. Eh mais, c'est vrai que le serpent est mort : il ne me sert plus...

Quand je me retourne du côté où il sifflait dans mon oreille, je constate que sa tête est carbonisée. Mais, il est toujours enroulé autour de moi.

-« Reste accrochée à l'arbre, je me charge du serpent ! »

La honte... Je n'aime pas qu'on me voit avec les cheveux trempés ! En plus dans cette position ridicule...

Je me sens bête. La mort à l'air tellement loin maintenant.

Je reste accrochée du mieux que je peux en attendant qu'il déroule le reptile. Quand il a terminé, je redescend vite de l'arbre et me laisse tomber sur l'herbe. Je crois que c'est un miracle si j'ai réussi à faire fonctionner mes muscles pendant ces dix secondes.

Des flammes immenses sont en train de danser devant moi. Je me disais bien que cette chaleur n'était pas normal : Ace a fait un barbecue de crocodile...

Les arbres aussi semblent danser.

Oh non ! Ca recommence : tout tourne autour de moi. J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent. L'air me manque. Et les points noirs... ils réapparaissent !

Ace est redescendu aussi.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? C'est dangereux ! Tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé à temps, le venin de ce serpent est mortel ! »

Sa voix me parvient comme s'il parlait dans une bouteille vide.

-« Ace...je suis désolée... »

-« Hé ! Ca ne va pas ? »

Je n'arrive plus à répondre, mes forces m'abandonnent...

-« Hé ! »

Je m'attendais à ce que ma tête percute le sol, mais à la place, c'est sur une surface douce et chaude qu'elle se pose. Sachant pertinemment ce que c'est, je me sens rougir.

Ace m'entoure de ses bras. Il me tient contre lui. Je me sens toute drôle... aucun homme ne m'avait jamais enlacé auparavant. C'est trop pour moi ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille sans valeur, on ne m'achèterais pas pour un misérable euro !

Mon cœur bat si fort, j'espère qu'il ne le sens pas.

Mais... Je suis tellement bien, là. Oui, comme... en sécurité.

Il me soulève et commence à marcher en me portant dans ses bras.

-« Comment tu te sens ? »

-« Je... J'ai... ça va ... ça va... passer... »

Ca ne va pas du tout, cette situation est vraiment trop gênante !  
Mon Dieu que j'ai honte ! Et puis,... Les 1m50... il les a franchi ! Nous ne sommes séparés que par la couche de vêtement que l'on porte. Enfin, que je porte car monsieur aime se promener torse nu...

Oh... Il a le corps tout chaud. Un peu trop même. Un vrai radiateur ! Mais... c'est très agréable ! En plus, je suis sure que mon pyjama va sécher si je reste près de lui.

Pendant un court instant, je ferme doucement les yeux comme si j'étais sur le point de m'endormir sur le plus douillet des lits... Quand soudain, une prise de conscience mêlée à de la culpabilité me sort de mon rêve.

 _Hé ! Non mais sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Se blottir contre le torse d'un homme en jouant les princesses en détresses, tu trouves ça correcte ?!_

 __Mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien ! Les points noirs, ils...

 _C'est ça, oui, allez du nerf, debout ! Je vais t'en mettre des points noirs !_

C'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas le droit de rester dans ses bras plus longtemps. C'est déjà assez rageant que je ne me sois pas sortit toute seule du pétrin, il faut en plus qu'il me porte. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'on m'aide autant ! Il faut que je me reprenne !

Je respire un grand coup et lui dit d'une voix timide, sans oser le regarder :

-« Ace... Je peux marcher, je me sens mieux maintenant ! »

-« Tu es sûre ? Tu étais au bord du malaise il y'a deux minutes... »

-« Ca va aller, je t'assure ! »

Il s'arrête et me pose à terre délicatement. Je tiens debout. Maintenant, essayons de marcher.

Il me regarde faire d'un œil protecteur et voyant que tout se passe bien, il se remet à marcher, à côté de moi.

-« Ne te force pas trop ! »

Il sourit gentiment.  
Mon cœur s'accélère tout d'un coup. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude que l'on prenne soin de moi comme ça...

\- « Merci... Ace... Oh ! Pardon, à cause de moi, tu es tout mouillé... »

-« Ah oui... C'est pas grave. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Je dois dire que pour se mettre dans une telle situation, il faut vraiment avoir la poisse ! »

-« Bah... j'étais venue te chercher, j'ai crier ton nom dans la forêt et un loup a rappliqué, puis je suis monté sur un arbre pour lui échapper mais j'ai attrapé une vieille branche et je suis tombé dans un étang ou un lac, je ne saurais pas te dire... Puis, je sors de l'eau et le crocodile bleu a surgit et -»

Je m'arrête.

Je viens de dire : "crocodile bleu"?!

Pendant ma mésaventure, je n'avais pas fait attention mais, mon cerveau a dû assimiler l'information : il était de couleur bleue ! Oui, je suis sûre, malgré l'obscurité, que mes yeux ont bien vu !

-« Et ? »

-« Et... Oh ! Ace, je dois retourner voir le crocodile ! Il me faut une de ses écailles pour ma patronne ! »

-« Quoi ?! mais... »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais y aller toute seule ! »

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça, moi ? Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule...

-« Non, je préfère t'accompagner... »

Ouf ! Sauvée !

Je me hâte pour rejoindre l'endroit de tout à l'heure. L'odeur de la chair grillée nous conduisent jusqu'au crocodile.

-« J'en étais sûre ! Il est bleu ! »

-« ... »

Ace est sceptique. Je sens son regard m'analyser dans mon dos. Mais je préfère ne pas y porter attention.

Les flammes dévorent toujours le monstre, cependant il y a quelques parties de son corps qui n'ont pas été touchées par le feu de Poing ardent.

Je m'avance pour aller cueillir ce dont j'ai besoin mais la voix du jeune homme derrière moi m'arrête :

-« Attends ! Tu vas te brûler, laisse moi faire. »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il s'exécute, à l'aide de son poignard. Si tout les hommes pouvaient être aussi prévenants et serviables, le monde n'en serait que meilleur ! Quand il a fini, il revient vers moi et me tends les écailles.

-« Je t'en ai ramené deux, au cas ou... »

-« Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil ! »

Il se gratte la tête et me lance un sourire charmeur.

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi ! On rentre ? »

-« D'accord ! »

Bon, c'est un premier pas dans ma mission, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu obtenir un des ingrédients aussi vite. J'ai failli y laisser ma peau mais bon, on en rira demain, non ?

Ace n'a plus l'air en colère, je viens de m'en rendre compte. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Et puis, cette histoire avec son père, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus...

Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas très correct de remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais il faut que j'en ai le cœur net !

-« Au fait, je... je suis désolée de t'avoir mis en colère tout à l'heure ! Je ne savais pas que ... te parler de ton père était un sujet sensible. »

Son visage change d'expression: ses sourcils se froncent pendant une fraction de seconde, mais il reste calme.

-« Non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, je me suis emporté et j'ai réagit au quart de tour. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais... Ca ne te fais rien de savoir que je suis son fils ? »

Nos regards se croisent . Les rayons de lune filtrent à travers les arbres pour éclairer son visage devenu sérieux. Je n'arrive pas à en détacher mon regard. Une réponse. Je dois répondre !

-« ... Pourquoi ? Je devrais ... avoir peur ? Gol D. Roger était un personnage extraordinaire, il a influencé le monde... Et puis, ce n'est pas notre affiliation qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes, non ? »

-« ... »

Ses yeux sont toujours plongés dans les miens mais, il ne dit rien. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que signifie ce regard... On dirait qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées.

Bon, je pense qu'il ne m'en dira pas d'avantage, inutile d'insister... Oh la la ! J'ai réussi à le regarder plus de quatre secondes dans les yeux !

 _Du calme._

-« En tout cas, sache que je ne trahirais pas ton secret ! »

-« Merci... »

-« Quoi ? Tu me fais confiance aussi facilement ? »

-« Ben… Je sais que tu n'es pas dangereuse... »

Ah bon ? C'est bien ou pas ? Je me demandes... Ca veut dire que je suis faible ?

On s'est remis à marcher. Après quelques secondes, je lance un regard vers lui. Oups... Il fait encore cette tête de dépressif... Il faut absolument que je casse ce silence pesant : changement de sujet exigé !

-« Au fait, comment tu m'as retrouvé dans cette immense forêt ? »

-« Hein ? Ah... Eh bien, j'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler :"J'VEUX PAS MOURIR"... Mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez téméraire pour t'aventurer dans une forêt aussi hostile la nuit. Tu aurais mieux fait d'attendre qu'il fasse jour pour les écailles de crocodile... »

La honte. J'ai hurlé si fort que ça ?

-« Ha... ha... En fait, si je me suis risquée à venir là, c'était parce que... je te cherchais. »

Ouais, triple andouille ! J'ai failli me faire manger trois fois pour toi ! (D'où le « triple »).

-« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Eh bien, je voulais... enfin je… j'avais peur... qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... »

-« Quoi ? Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Ah, je suis gênée. Il m'a remercié ! Hihihi !

Pff ! Fichu fan mode. Un peu de sérieux voyons.

-« Mais, t'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, je ne suis pas le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche pour rien ! Par contre, toi, tu devrais faire plus attention ! »

C'est vrai que j'ai paniqué pour rien sur ce coup, mais comme je ne sais pas pour quand ce sera (sa mort).

-« Et toi, Ace, où tu étais allé ? »

Il se gratte le nez en regardant vers le ciel avec une moue boudeuse.

-« Je me suis... perdu... »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à cela. Il doit avoir un gène "Zorro" !

-« Ben, je marchais et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'enfonçait dans la forêt, ensuite je me suis arrêter devant un grand lac pour m'asseoir. »

-« Sur... un rocher ? »

-« Ouais... pourquoi ? »

J'en étais sure.

-« Juste... comme ça ! Les rochers, c'est cool ! »

Je mérite une baffe…

-« C'est marrant, tu m'a rappelé mon petit frère. »

Quoi ?!

-« Il me suivait toujours dans la forêt quand on était enfant, mais j'étais trop rapide. Un jour il a même réussi à se faire avaler par un crocodile ! Chaque soir il revenait avec pleins de blessures. Il avait un don pour s'attirer des ennuis... je crois que ça n'a pas changer d'ailleurs. »

-« Sérieusement ? Mais pourquoi il te courrait après ? Il était du genre pot de colle ? »

-« Ouais ! Il me suivait partout. Mais le pauvre, je lui en ai fait baver. »

-« Pauvre Luffy ! Mon petit frère aussi voulait toujours me suivre partout, je n'aimait pas du tout ça ! On ne se supporte pas tout les deux. »

-« C'est dommage... »

-« Oui... et toi et Luffy, vous êtes en bon termes ? »

-« Bien sûre, on est frère après tout ! »

C'est vrai... je réalise que j'ai vraiment raté une étape dans ma vie.

Si je lui rappelle son petit frère, alors je suis un peu comme… sa petite sœur ? Non, il ne faut pas rêver non plus, on vient juste de se rencontrer. Je pense qu'il a juste voulu dire que j'étais aussi peu doué que Luffy quand il était enfant... ça craint ! Mais ça me fait plaisir quand même !

Mon regard se porte sur le bras de Ace. Son tatouage m'a toujours intrigué... Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de faire un commentaire :

-« Sympa ton tatouage ! Mais pourquoi le "S" barré ? Le tatoueur s'est trompé en écrivant ton prénom ? »

-« ... »

Il a le regard perdu dans le vide, une fois de plus. Voilà, il va vraiment me détester cette fois-ci ! Je... crois que j'ai encore raté une occasion... de ME LA FERMER !

 ** _A suivre..._**

 ** _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre !_**

 ** _J'ai répondu aux Guest mais je ne sais pas s'ils peuvent recevoir les messages..._**


	10. Chapitre 10 Hommage

_**Disclaimer : One Piece, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !**_

* * *

-« Le S c'est un hommage à mon frère qui est mort... »

Ah... j'avais raison, j'aurais du me taire. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas quoi répondre…Sérieusement, qu'est ce que je dois dire ? Que je suis désolée ? C'est ce qu'on est censé dire dans un cas comme ça mais, je trouve que ça n'exprime pas assez.

Il marche, le regard vide.

Alors il a un autre frère que Luffy ? Je ne savais pas. J'ai du remuer de douloureux souvenirs... encore une fois. Quelle idiote je suis ! Il faut que je fasse plus attention. Ca n'a rien d'un jeu ! C'est une vrai personne que j'ai en face de moi, pas un personnage ! C'est dur a croire mais il faut que j'arrive a me rentrer dans la tête que je suis dans la vraie vie et non pas dans un monde fictif. Oui, tout cela est réel...

Je ralentit la marche. Il me depasse et se retrouve devant moi. Il faut que je répare mon erreur ! J'ai un peu peur mais je dois m'excuser. Et tant pis pour la formulation, ça viendra tout seul !

-« ... »

J'ai la bouche toute sèche, ma voix ne veux pas sortir...

Allons ! Un simple "pardon" ce n'est pas Grand Line à boire tout de meme !

Grande inspiration.

-« Ace ... »

Il continue d'avancer. On dirait qu'il n'a pas entendu... mon chuchotement.

Il faut que je parle plus fort. (Ca me rappelle que je me suis souvent pris des vents dans ma vie justement parce que je ne parlais pas assez fort).

Grande inspiration. Cette fois c'est la bonne.

 _Aller, arrête de trembler !_

-« A-ace ! »

Il se retourne. Sur son visage, je lis un air melancolique.

Mon coeur s'accelere d'un coup, je sens mon visage tout chaud. J'ai peur, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me déteste !

-« Ace, je suis désolée... j-je... Je n'arrête pas de... Enfin je veux dire... J-je ne voulais pas t-te blesser en disant ça… »

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un confessional à avouer mes péché… : « Ô Seigneur ! Pardonnez moi parce que j'ai fauté ! » .

Ah… j'arrive à m'amuser de la situation. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dans la tête… Ca doit être le stress !

Je reste là, tête baissée. Je n'ose pas affronter son regard.

Alors que mon cœur est près a sortir de ma poitrine, je parviens à distinguer des bruits de pas qui avancent vers moi.

 _Le sol, concentre-toi sur le sol !_

Il ne va pas me frapper quand même ?! Non, il ne ferait pas ça... enfin, je crois...

Pourquoi il continue d'avancer ? Il va finir par se retrouver trop près…

Qu' est-ce qu'il fait ? Je ne comprends pas. Si ça se trouve, il va m'en coller une… Je sais qu'il y a des baffes qui se perdent mais je ne me laisserais pas faire dans ce cas. Je déteste la brutalité !

Voilà qu'il s'arrête…

Sérieusement, je crois qu'il est myope : il est encore trop près ! (Je vois ses pieds à un mètre des miens).

 _Ne relève pas la tête !Tu vas te retrouver dans une situation gênante._

Je sais, oui ! Mais c'est comme me dire de ne pas appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge, je ne résiste pas à la tentation.

Et puis mince ! Je relève la tête !

Oh ? C'est moi ou il a l'air surpris ? Je dirais plus déstabilisé… On dirait même qu'il rougit.

Euh… il faut que je dise quelque chose ?

 _Mais oui ! Brise ce silence. On ne va pas continuer à se regarder comme ça, dans les yeux ! Il ne fallait pas relever la tête !_

-« Euh… p-pardon Ace ! ... Je regrette... »

Arrête de me dévisager, par pitié !

-« Pourquoi tu … ? »

Commence-t-il.

Je le regarde, pleine d'interrogations. « Pourquoi tu … es aussi idiote ? »,« Pourquoi tu… manques autant de tact ? », « Pourquoi tu... parles trop ? »,« Pourquoi tu… es toute rouge ? »…

Allez, accouches !

-« Non… rien. »

Euh… il vient de faire monter mon curiosomètre à son plus haut niveau pour me laisser en suspens ensuite ?! Qu'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire ? Mince, j'ai trop envie de savoir ! Je brule de demander, mais non ! Assez de questions, il ne faut pas aggraver ma situation d'avantage.

Il détourne le regard et se remet à marcher.

-« Mon frère... Il s'appelait ... Sabo. Le "S" barré c'était le symbole de son pavillon noir »

Quoi ?

-« Tu sais, lui, Luffy et moi, on est pas lié par le sang. On est des frères de coupes… ».

Sabo… ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose… surement une bribe d'information qui a percé ma muraille "anti-spoil" à un moment...

-« Je vois… Je suis désolée pour ton frère. »

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me raconte ça ? Il ne m'en veut pas ? Après toutes mes gaffes ? Ou alors c'est moi qui me prend trop la tête ?

-« Viens, on rentre ... »

-« Euh… oui… »

Nous rentrions alors, marchant côte à côte. Les bruits de la forêt et de nos pas en fond sonore. Comme on dit, le silence est d'or. Alors je me tais.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je remarque que je n'ai toujours pas demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, chez ce vieux couple. C'est trop tard, je ne lui demanderais pas (ou du moins, pas maintenant) car je crois que même la lune n'a pas autant brillé que ma maladresse ce soir. Je peux essayer de deviner, ca m'évitera de commettre d'autres bourdes.

 _Bonne idée, Sherlock !_

Hmm... Réfléchissons ! La première fois qu'on a vu Ace, il était à la recherche de Luffy sur l'ile de Drum. Ils se sont ensuite croisés à Alabasta et il a dit à Luffy qu'il cherchait un homme qui avait trahi son équipage. Oui mais, une seconde... il y a eu cet épisode après les exploits des chapeaux de paille à Enies Lobby, où on voit Ace combattre Barbe Noir... Ah, mais c'était lui le traitre, en fait ! On n'a pas su quelle était l'issue du combat… Ensuite, il y a eu l'arc de Thriller Bark et Saboady où on n'a pas revu Ace. (J'ai terminé ces arcs il y a presque deux ans, donc je me souviens mal des détails, surtout quand ça ne concerne pas l'équipage de Luffy).

Je sais qu'il va mourir prochainement… mais quand ? Peut être que l'épisode où il combat Barbe Noir est celui où il mourra… Non, je ne pense pas. C'est quand même le frère de Luffy, quand un personnage important meurt, il y a plus d'un épisode consacré à lui. Même le passage avec Foxy le Renard a pris plus de temps que ça …

Alors s'il ne meurt pas pendant ce combat ce sera plus tard. Et peut-être que ca n'a rien avoir avec Barbe Noir. Non… cet épisode, signifiait bien plus. Je me rappelle Barbe Blanche buvant du saké apporté par Shanks le Roux…Impossible de me souvenir de leur conversation, mais c'était important.

Bon, déjà je sais qu'il est toujours a la recherche de cet homme, ce Barbe noir, car les chapeaux de pailles viennent juste d'en finir avec le gouvernement mondial. Alors, le combat entre Ace et Barbe Noir est proche. Si ça se trouve, ça va se passer ici-même, sur cet île !

Pour naviguer sur Grand line, il faut s'arrêter sur les iles vers lesquelles pointe le Log Pose afin de le recharger. Selon le champ magnétique de chaque ile, ça met plus ou moins de temps. C'est sans doute pour ça que Ace réside chez ce couple. Oui ! Et en même temps, il cherche le traître. Ca se tient ! Bon Watson, qu'en dis-tu ? Watson ?!

-« On y est ! »

Déjà ? Eh bien ! Réfléchir ça fait bien passer le temps.

Nous sommes enfin revenu a la maison, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne reveiller personne. Cette petite escapade nocturne n'aura pas été de tout repos. Je suis très fatiguée. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour pouvoir combattre mon insomnie.

Je me suis changée, une fois de plus, en passant une serviette humide sur mon corps pour enlever un peu cette odeur d'étang vaseux. C'est trop tard pour entreprendre de se laver. Je ne suis pas chez moi et en plus, il n' y a pas l'eau courante ici... tanpis, mes cheveux garderont cette odeur jusqu'à demain.

Ace a à peine posé sa tete sur son oreiller qu'il s'est endormi. Il n'est vraiment pas difficile lui. La chance !

Je suis contente car je me suis un tout petit peu rapprochée de lui et j'ignore pourquoi mais on dirait qu'il me fait confiance (assez en tout cas pour me parler de ses frères). C'est un bon début. Et puis, je me sens un peu plus à l'aise en sa compagnie. Petit à petit, je m'habitue à ce nouveau monde.

Je m'affale sur mon oreiller.

-« Ah ! Je suis fatiguée... »

Mais, un quart d'heure plus tard...

-« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir ?! »

C'est incroyable quand même ! Je suis morte de fatigue mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Il me boycotte toujours les nuits de pleine lune... Mes yeux me piquent, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai chaud… Et puis ce futon est vraiment dur, j'ai l'impression de dormir a même le sol.

-« Bon, j'en ai marre ! »

Je me lève et me tourne vers le coin où est couché Ace. Je reste debout à reflechir.

-« Il dort... »

 _Belle observation Lune !_

Oh, ça va ! J'ai le droit de faire des réflexions idiote pour moi-même.

-« Il a l'air si serein... »

La grande table où nous avons diner tantôt se tient entre nous. Je sais que je ne dois pas faire ça mais pour une fois, au diable la morale !

Tout doucement, veillant à ce que mes pas ne fassent pas trop de bruit, j'avance vers le pirate endormi. Je m'accroupie lentement pour arriver à sa hauteur et pouvoir le contempler...

La pale lueur de la lune suffit a eclairer ce visage à l'air si enfantin. Qui croirait que j'ai un pirate en face de moi ? Il parait si vulnérable comme ça.

L'air qu'il expire... Je peux le sentir... Oups ! Là, c'est moi qui suis trop près !

Je sais bien, mais... Les yeux fermés, il est encore plus adorable. Quand je pense que des milliers de fans auraient tué pour être à ma place, je ne peux m'empecher de sourire d'un air coupable.

Mon coeur bat si vite...

Je peux presque le toucher... Effleurer ses cheveux ...

-« Hmmm- »

-« Oups ! » (cri étouffé)

J-j'ai cru qu'il s'était réveillé ! J'ai filé comme un eclair, comme si on venait de me prendre en plein flagrant délit de... de rien du tout ! Je ne suis pas une voyeuse ! J'étais curieuse c'est tout !

Enfin bref, j'ai quand même eu peur. Ah mais, c'est le moment idéal pour tester mon appareil photo ! Heureusement que je l'ai acheté !

-"FLASH"-

Ca a fait un peu de bruit mais il ne s'est pas réveillé.

C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce genre d'appareil. Les photos sont un peu petites mais c'est bien de les avoir en main directement.

Je pourrais essayer de la revendre, cette photo... Je suis sûre qu'on me l'achèterait pour beaucoup ! Mais non, je préfère la garder pour moi. Mais je devrais faire attention qu'il ne la voit jamais !

Bon, assez de bêtises pour ce soir !

La nuit est si paisible. On n'entends que des hiboux et des insectes. La campagne, c'est vraiment reposant.

-« Comment faire passer le temps ? Ah ! Mais oui ! Je vais envoyer l'écaille de crocodile bleue à Yuko ! »

En plus, il vaut mieux que je fasse ca quand il n'y a personne avec moi. Je touche mon pendentif du bout des doigts. Il est censé me servir à communiquer avec Yuko.

-« Bon, comment ça marche ce truc... ? »

Il y a surement un bouton... Non, peut-être que si je pense très fort à ce que je veux faire, il va réagir ?

Je m'execute. Pas facile de faire le vide pour se concentrer sur une seule chose, j'ai tout pleins d'idées qui viennent m'embrouiller l'esprit. Yuko. Parler à Yuko. Je dois avoir l'air bête...

 _Concentre toi !_

Après quelques instant à me concentrer tel un moine Shaolin, le pendentif devient tout chaud. J'ouvre les yeux et un nuage de fumée rose et violet se forme pour laisser apparaitre un grand miroir suspendu au dessus du sol.

-« Waaaah... trop cool ! »

Je m'approche et contemple mon reflet avec curiosite. Je remarque que j'ai vraiment une tête affreuse avec mes grosses cernes... Je continue de me chercher des défauts dans l'obscurité quand soudain, mon visage prend une toute autre forme.

-« Bonsoir Lune ! »

-« Ah ?! »

Je recule d'un coup. La sorcière des dimensions est apparue dans le miroir.

-« Yuko ?! Oh ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

Elle rit.

-« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? »

-« Oui ! Euh... J'ai un élément de la liste ! »

-« Ah ! Super ! »

Je sors les écailles de ma poche.

-« Comment je fais pour ... »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer, que l'objet s'est mis a flotter devant moi et a traversé le miroir comme on traverserait une fine couche d'eau, pour arriver de l'autre côté, où Yuko l'a saisi. Je me suis demandée s'il m'arriverait la même chose si je passais ma main dans le miroir...

-« Merci ! Ce n'était pas le plus simple à obtenir... »

-« Ah, je ne vous le fait pas dire... Au fait, il est quelle heure chez vous ? J'èspère que je ne vous derange pas ! »

-« Trois heures de l'après-midi. Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux m'appeler quand tu le souhaites. Dans ton monde, tu n'est parti que depuis quelques instants, si cela t'intéresse. »

-« Je vois... le temps ne s'écoule donc pas de la même manière... »

Un peu comme dans Narnia. Ca veut dire que je peux prendre mon temps ! Super !

Oh ! Il y a une question qui vient juste de me traverser l'esprit (ça m'arrive souvent) : comment cela se fait que les gens de ce monde et moi, on arrive à se comprendre et communiquer dans la meme langue ? J'aurais dû m'en étonner plus tôt ! C'est à dire que j'étais tellement occupée à m'extasier ...

C'est vrai que dans One Piece, il n'y a qu'une seule langue, commune a tout les peuples. Je dois avouer que c'est bien plus pratique !

-« A quoi penses-tu ? »

-« Ah désolé, je me demandais comment ça se fait que les gens d'ici et moi on arrive à communiquer... »

-« C'est grâce au pendentif. La langue de ce monde ne ressemble à aucune autre que tu connais.»

Genial ! Un tout en un, une sorte de Mokona en ras le cou ! S'il pouvait me faire du thé à souhait ce serait parfait ! Peut-être que c'est possible, qui sait ?! J'en suis à un point ou rien ne pourrais plus m'étonner .

Elle rit. Comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées.

Ace et son sourire candide me viennent en tête... J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour éviter sa mort. Peut-être pourrait-elle me conseiller ?

Je tente !

-« Yuko... Je... J'ai une dernière question... Dans ce monde, je connais l'avenir d'une personne. Je sais... Qu'elle va bientôt mourir... »

-« Et tu te demandes si tu dois lui en parler ... »

-« Oui. Je sais que l'on peut choisir son destin mais est-ce une bonne chose de se mettre en travers de l'avenir ? »

-« Si tu changeais le destin d'une seule personne, il pourrait y avoir de graves conséquences sur ce monde et sur les autres également. »

-« Oui... C'est vrai... »

-« Rappelle toi toujours que tout ce qui arrive est inéluctable... »

-« Merci Yuko... »

Ca veut dire que je ne peux rien faire...

Elle me regarde avec un sourire qui se veut malicieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me dire ? Ca sent la remarque embarrassante...

-« Un conseil, Lune, évite de tomber amoureuse de lui... »

-« Qu-Quoi ?! Comment ? »

-« Et n'oublie pas ta mission ! »

-« Yuko ?! Attendez... »

Oh ?! La connexion a été coupée. Le miroir disparait en s'évaporant dans la nuit, comme s'il n'était jamais apparu.

Sacré sorcière, elle a toujours une longueur d'avance ! Mais se pourrait-il qu'elle nous ai observé ?! J'espère que non...

-« Tomber amoureuse d'un condamné ? Impossible ! »

Je soupire longuement.

-« En vérité, c'est dur de savoir et de ne rien pouvoir faire. »

Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut que je me concentre sur ma mission, moi. Je pars me coucher, à nouveau, en espérant qu'en me réveillant, je ne serais pas revenue dans ma chambre. Que tout cela ne soit pas un rêve.

Mais... encore fallait-il s'endormir...

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 ** _Vous qui suivez cette histoire, je vous remercie du fond du coeur !_**

 ** _Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut._**


	11. Chapitre 11 Dans les rues de San Faldo 1

_**Disclaimer : One Piece, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !**_

* * *

Un crocodile bleu... famille des reptiles. Les reptiles ne sont pas des mammifères. _Belle observation Lune !_ Oui, mais attention, les algues sont un groupe paraphilétique et... Au fait, je n'ai pas pris ma douche... Surement parce que c'était une connexion spatiale et temporelle, mais sans aucune conséquences sur l'univers , donc pas de trous noirs selon le théorème de Thales. Oui, c'est logique, je crois que le Docteur connait Yuko ! Ca n'aurait pas été possible si non. Mais oui, c'est clair ! Quoi ?! Eddy-Malou aussi était impliqué ? C'est pour ça que je suis tombé dans l'étang, c'était nécessaire ! La gravité a-

-« Lune ! »

-« La gravité... du lac... »

-« Lune, mon enfant, il fait jour, réveille toi. »

Hein ?! Ah... C'était un rêve...Je n'ai pas contrôle, quel soulagement ! Je suis morte de fatigue... Eddy-Malou ? Le théorème de Thales ? Mes rêves deviennent de plus en plus bizarres...

-« Je suis fatiguée ! J'veux dormir encore un peu... »

Une minute... Je ne suis pas chez moi !

-« Oh ?! Ah ! Pardon Grand-mère, je suis désolée, je me lève tout de suite ! »

La honte ! Faire la grasse matinée chez des hôtes ça ne se fait pas !

Je me lève en vitesse, mais je perds pied. J'ai failli tomber par terre tellement j'ai la tête qui tourne. Et mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir.

-« Grand-mère... quelle heure est-il ? »

-« Il est neuf heures déjà ! »

J'ai dormi trois heures seulement... super ! Mais pourquoi on doit se lever aussi tôt ?! Le matin n'est pas encore terminé !

Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas énervée. Ma mère aurait fait un scandale. M'enfin, j'ai quand même le droit de dormir jusqu'à onze heures quand je n'ai pas école.

Je me tourne vers l'autre côté du salon pour voir si Ace dort encore. Mais... Il n'est pas la, ni lui ni son lit.

Oh non ! Il s'est réveillé avant moi, il a du me voir avec ma tête de déterrée a baver sur mon oreiller ! Misère.

-« Tu n'es pas très matinale on dirait, le petit Ace est déjà parti depuis au moins une heure. »

Parti ?! J'espère qu'il va revenir !

Elle s'approche et me souffle tout bas, en tentant un clin d'œil :

-« Je l'ai surpris en train de te regarder dormir, c'était adorable ! »

-« Quoi ?! Il-il me regardait… dormir ? »

Je me sens virer au rouge. C'est affreux ! Il a du se moquer de moi , j'en suis sure ! Quelle honte ! J'espère au moins que je n'étais pas dans une position gênante...

-« Grand-mère ! Dites moi que je n'avais pas la bouche grande ouverte à gober les mouches pendant mon sommeil ! »

-« Hahaha ! Mais non ma petite, tu étais parfaite ! »

Hein ?! Parfaite ? Elle est sure d'avoir nettoyé ses lunettes ?! Que veut-elle dire par là ? Bon, de toute manières, c'est passée, n'en parlons plus. Bombe le torse, la tête haute, soit fière ! Eh oui, je suis fière de baver pendant mon sommeil. Je bave et je baverais toujours !

VIVE LA BAVE !

Ou pas…

Ok, la prochaine fois que je dormirais dans la même pièce que quelqu'un, je porterais un masque ! (Tiens, ca me fait penser à Sniperking...)

Le grand monsieur est la. On dirait qu'il se prépare pour aller pêcher. Puisque qu'il ne veut pas que je l'appelle "Grand-père", j'opte pour "Monsieur".

-« Bonjour Monsieur ! »

-« Je vois que le loir s'est réveillé. »

Haha... un loir ? Je crois que « lama » serait plus approprié…

-« Dites, ou est allé Ace ? »

-« Il est sorti en ville, il a dit qu'il reviendrait le soir. Sans même prendre de petit déjeuner... »

-« Ah, je vois... »

Super il reviens ce soir !

-« Je peux t'envoyer me chercher quelques épices en ville ? »

Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée : je ne connait pas la valeur des Berrys, je pourrais me faire arnaquer par des marchands malhonnête, ou me perdre (pour ça je ne m'inquiète pas trop, je retrouve toujours ma route), ou me tromper d'épices ... ce genre d'erreurs, c'est mon dada quotidien.

-« Euh... Je veux bien mais je ne connait pas trop la ville, et... »

-« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mon mari va te montrer la boutique d'épices, c'est sur son chemin, il va à la pêche le Vendredi. »

-« Dans ce cas, aucun problème ! »

-« Bien, je vais le prévenir, prends un petit déjeuner avant de sortir. »

-« D'accord ! »

Alors voyons ce que je vais petit-déjeuner...

Oh ?! Mais c'est génial ! Du pain, du lait et du beurre... Bon appétit ? Bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre alors qu'on m'offre l'hospitalité mais je crois que mes petits déjeuners copieux à base de tartine Nutella avec des rondelle de banane et un thé bien chaud vont vraiment me manquer...

Je mange quand même avec entrain. Par contre hors de question de boire le lait ! Je ne peux pas le digérer, et ça a vraiment un gout infect sans céréales dedans...

Ensuite, je file me préparer pour sortir. J'enfiles mes habits en vitesse, et je fais un brin de toilette rapide.

Le vieux m'attend déjà sur le pas de la porte.

-« Me voila ! »

-« Allons-y ! Oh ?! Tu es encore aller t'amuser dans mon fumier ? C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

Oups... Il a du sentir le doux parfum qui embaume mes cheveux, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de laver…

-« Euh... Haha... »

J'ai failli lâcher :"j'ai eu une nuit mouvementée", mais ça m'aurait encore plus mis dans l'embarras s'il avait imaginé autre chose.

Nous voila parti vers la ville. La maison de mes hôtes se situe en périphérie, dans les hauteurs. A côté, la grande forêt où je me suis aventurée cette nuit. Plus on s'éloigne du centre ville, moins les maisons se font nombreuses. (Je crois qu'en 6e on a eu un cours sur la disposition des grandes villes et capitales). Nous avons descendu un grand chemin en pente. D'ici, on voit la gare du train des mers, le port et une grande fontaine qui surplombe la ville. Cette ile, tout comme Water 7, a l'air d'être une grande métropole au rôle capital dans le commerce maritime... Il y a de grands monuments, des décorations accrochées un peu partout et la plupart des gens portent des vêtements festifs, des masques et toutes sorte de déguisements farfelus. Grand-mère m'a dit que cette ile était connu pour ses grands carnavals.

-« C'est le carnaval tout les jours ici ? »

-« Bien sur que non Hahahahaha ! Seulement les Vendredis ! »

Je vois, je vois... C'est déjà beaucoup, je trouve.

-« A deux heures de l'après-midi, il va y avoir un grand défilé. »

-« Il faut que je vois ça ! »

-« Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »

-« Je vais chercher un moyen de rejoindre Water 7 … »

-« Dans ce cas, je demanderais au port si un navire part dans cette direction. Maintenant que le train des mers est hors service, le commerce reprend par les eaux. »

-« D'accord ! Merci beaucoup. »

Eh bien, on peut dire que les chapeaux de paille ont vraiment fait de gros dégâts… Tout comme les membres de Fairy Tail quand ils partent en mission.

On traverse la ville pour arriver un quart d'heure plus tard sur une avenue avec des magasins et des restaurants de luxe. Et deux ruelles après, nous voilà sur une petite place circulaire avec des boutiques en bas des maisons. C'est là qu'il me laisse après m'avoir montré la boutique.

J'entre dans la boutique d'un pas qui se voudrait assuré. De fortes odeurs me chatouillent les narines : du curcuma, du thym, du paprika... Ca sent bon ! Il y a plusieurs rangés d'étagères avec des casiers et des tiroirs contenant des herbes, épices et autres condiments...tout est parfaitement organisé.

Le vendeur est en train de ranger des herbes dans un tiroir. Ca me fait penser au vieux Kabaji dans le voyage de Chihiro, quand il cherche des herbes pour les bains.

Je m'empresse de lui demander de me sortir ce que je cherche (parce que si je devais chercher seule, j'y mettrais des heures). Il me regarde un instant avant d'aller le trouver.

-« 100g de Cumin... Voila ».

Il pèse, remplit un petit sac de ladite épice et m'annonce le prix. Je paye, le remercie et commence à partir.

Bon, eh bien... C'est parti !

Mais alors que je m'apprête à traverser la place, je me souviens que dans ma liste de course pour Yuko, il y avait un nom de plante. J'y retourne, on ne sait jamais.

-« Euh... re-bonjour... »

Mince, il est ou ?

-« Oui ? »

-« Aaargh ! »

J'ai pris ses cheveux pour des feuilles de thé !

-« Excusez-moi, je voudrais...euh... c'était quoi déjà ?... Ah oui ! Des feuilles de Gacilia Cifongis ! »

-« ... »

Hmm. Il tire une tête qui a l'air de me dire: "Fuyez pauvre fou !".

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Hein ? euh... comment ? »

-« Pourquoi cherches-tu cette plante ? »

Bon... je dis la vérité ? Allez, essayons !

-« Je dois en apporter à une dame. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble, je me disais que vous pourriez m'aider... »

Quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de donner plus de détails. D'abord il va trouver ça louche, et je n'ai pas envie d'être arrêtée pour complicité de sorcellerie. Si j'avais été au 18ème siècle, on m'aurait pendu ! Ou guillotiné... je ne sais plus. J'étais mauvaise en histoire à l'école. J'ai même un doute sur le siècle... Franchement entre les deux, je préfère la guillotine : c'est plus rapide.

Il plisse les yeux de perplexité et de suspicion.

-« Cette plante est très rare, et elle n'est pas à utiliser à la légère ! »

-« Ah je ne savais pas ... mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ? »

-« Elle peut être dangereuse selon l'usage que l'on en fait ».

-« Est-ce un genre de drogue ? ou un poison ? »

Vu son regard, je dois avoir visé juste.

Ca ne peut être que ça de toutes manières. A part si il me sort que cette plante pourrait provoquer l'apocalypse... Car en général, les plantes sont utilisées comme remèdes depuis la nuit de temps. Mais elles servent aussi à fabriquer des drogues ou autre selon leur composition. D'ailleurs, mon prof disait toujours : « tout les éléments sont des poisons, tout dépends de la dose ».

-« Certains l'utilise pour fabriquer de la drogue... si vous en faite mauvais usage, ce sera de ma faute, parce que je vous aurais aidé ! »

Oh ! C'est rare de croiser des gens si consciencieux avec un sens de la justice et de la vertu.

-« Il ne manquerait plus qu'on m'inculpe pour complicité dans une affaire de drogue... »

Ah... c'était juste cela, il a peur pour ses affaires … la justice et la vertu… mon œil.

-« Mais Monsieur, tous les éléments sont des poisons, tout dépends de la dose... »

Ca me démangeait, il fallait que j'étale un peu ma science...

-« Et puis, vous savez, la personne à qui je dois en apporter est une femme vertueuse, elle en a besoin pour fabriquer un remède. Et même si vous ne me dites pas où en trouver, je pourrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, tant pis ... »

Bon, j'ai un peu menti mais, c'est pour la bonne cause...

-« Très bien... viens avec moi. »

Il m'emmène au comptoir d'où il sort une grande encyclopédie avec des images de plantes.

-« G... Gacilom... Gacilia Cifongis ! La voila. Ses feuilles sont en forme triangulaire et sa corolle est très distinguable des autres fleurs, tu ne peux pas la rater ! Tu en trouveras sur l'île de Pika sur Grand Line. »

-« Merci beaucoup monsieur ! »

-« Moui... si on te demandes, tu n'es jamais venu ici ! »

-« Ah... mais je vous assure que- »

-« Simple précaution ! »

Oulah ! je l'ai énervé, le vieux !

-« Ne vous en faites pas ! Au revoir ! »

J'aperçois une dernière fois son air grincheux avant de refermer la porte de verre. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui décrocher un seul sourire. Mais il a été sympathique : je n'ai rien eu à payer pour l'information. Je repars fièrement en faisant le chemin inverse. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre apporter les épices à Grand-mère Maria pour qu'elle commence à cuisiner. Je ferais un tour de la ville l'après-midi.

-« Ah ! L'air matinal est si bon et le temps est parfait ! Je ne suis pas mécontente d'être réveillée si tôt finalement. »

Alors que je marche dans les rues passantes en scrutant chaque vitrine comme tout touriste qui se respecte, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur un drôle d'individu, derrière la vitrine d'un restaurant chic, portant une moustache, une chemise fleuri qui fait « vacancier sur la plage » et une casquette verte franchement ridicule posé sur sa table. Je le reconnais après quelques secondes à sa manière de manger : c'est Ace… Et puis, il n'y a que lui pour manger de la viande a dix heures du matin !

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à ceux qui me lisent et suivent cette fic ! (La suite est dans quelques jours)**_

 ** _Bientôt, je mettrais un dessin de Lune._**

 ** _Faites moi savoir vos impressions, les questions que vous vous posez, vos critiques... dites moi tout !_**


	12. Chapitre 12 Dans les rues de San Faldo 2

**_Disclaimer : One piece, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !_**

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédent,_

 _Lune est allée acheter des épices en ville pour ses hôtes. Le vieux monsieur de la boutiques lui indiqua où trouver une plante (Gacilia Cifongis) qui figurait sur sa liste. Alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues de San Faldo pour retourner à la maison du vieu couple, elle apperçut un visage familier à travers la vitre d'un restaurant luxueux : c'était Ace !_

* * *

-« C'est bien le frère de Luffy ! Liens de sang ou pas… »

Logique qu' il porte un déguisement : il est très recherché. Je me demande si je dois aller le voir ou non... Je ne sais pas, je l'ai déjà trop embêté cette nuit...

-« Non, je m'en vais ! »

Je commence à partir quand je me rends compte d'une chose : je suis dans le monde de One Piece et Ace est devant mes yeux et moi j'ai honte d'aller le saluer ?!

Reprends-toi ma vieille ! C'est la plus belle aventure qui puisse t'arriver alors fonce et ne regrette rien ! Au diable la honte et la gêne !

-« Depuis quand suis-je redevenue si réservée ? »

Où est passée cette audace dont tu étais si fière ?! Tu me fais honte, tu n'es pas moi !

-« Je suis qui alors ? »

-« Mademoiselle, veuillez ne pas rester devant notre restaurant, nous tenons à conserver une bonne image ! »

Quoi ?! Je rêve ou le vigile m'a pris pour une clocharde ? Du calme ! Restons calme...Je ne me met jamais en colère avec des étrangers dans tout les cas.

-« Pardon monsieur,...euh... en fait mon ami m'attends à l'intérieur ! »

-« Dans ce cas c'est différent, suivez moi ! »

Eh bien, on dirait que c'est décidé. Je vais voir Ace.

J'ai vu le vigil se boucher le nez discrètement... Je dois être rouge tellement j'ai honte. Je ne pensais pas que mes cheveux sentais aussi mauvais... Oh ! Je ne vais tout de même pas rester comme ça devant Ace ! Demi-tour ! Vite !

Ah non ! J'ai une idée !

-« Dites monsieur, où sont les toilettes ? »

Il me regarde, encore avec son air dégouté.

-« C'est là-bas ! »

-« Merci ! »

Je m'y rends sans plus tarder. Je suis nerveuse, on dirait un rencart...

-« N'importe quoi ! Il ne faut pas que je commence à me faire de films ! »

Je détache mon foulard de mon cou et l'enroule autour de mes cheveux. Je laisse les mèches de devant dépasser et voila !

Merci les tutoriels beauté de Youtube. Je n'ai jamais suivi la mode mais j'ai toujours aimé le style bohème et qui fait un peu pirate. Alors il m'arrivait de m'informer des nouvelles tendances pour ce genre de look (même si je ne m'habille pas dans ce style tout les jours). Ca va cacher l'odeur et puis c'est joli !

-« Pas mal ! Bon, j'y vais ! »

Mes jambes ne veulent pas on dirait. J'ai des frissons... Allez !

Je bouge enfin, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je repense à mes cours de cardiovasculaire : quand le cœur s'accélère et que la pression artérielle dépasse sa valeur normale, la perturbation est détectée par les mécanorécepteurs dans la carotide... Non c'était dans l'aorte... Ah je ne sais plus ! En tout cas les nerfs remontent l'information à l'hypothalamus qui enverra de l'acétylcholine pour faire baisser le-

-« Hey ! Lune ! Qu'est-ce que t'fais là ?! »

-« L'acetyl... Euh... Salut ! Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre et... j-je suis passer te s-saluer... »

Relax, cool, y'a pas le feu !

-« C'est sympa ! Achieds-toi ! »

-« Haha... oui. »

Le pirate a commandé tous les menus de la carte on dirait... La nourriture s'amoncèle sur la table. Je suis trop nerveuse. J'ai horreur des restaurants. Non, en fait ça me fait complètement paniquer ! Il doit bien y avoir un nom pour designer cette phobie ...

J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde. Ca va aller si je ne commande pas ? En plus il n'y a que des gens riche ici… Ils nous jettent de ces regards hautains, quelle horreur ! Mince j'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et sortir !

Non ! Pas question de fuir ! Assieds toi et profite du voyage !

Mais quel voyage , bon sang on est dans un restaurant !

-« Tu veux manger quelqu' chose ? »

-« Euh... Non merci je n'ai pas faim, je viens de p-prendre un petit-déjeuner ! »

Tu parles, j'ai la dalle ! Et quand est-ce que j'arrêterais de bafouiller comme ça ?!

De toutes manière je n'ai pas d'argent... Et lui comment il va payez tout cela ? Il y en a pour surement des centaine de Berrys ! Attends ! Le plat qu'il est en train de manger coûte à lui seul 500 Berrys ! (J'ai la carte sous les yeux)

Bon, on verra ça plus tard ! Tu étais venue discuter, alors discute !

-« A-ace... Tu es partit tôt ce matin... »

-« Oui ! J'avais faim, je ne voulais pas déranger nos hôtes… »

C'est gentil ça ! Mais je comprends que le petit déjeuner que j'ai eu ne lui aurait pas suffit.

-« Tu veux dire que tu es dans ce restaurant depuis ... presque deux heures ? »

-« Ah ?! Pourquoi ? Quelle heure il est ? »

-« Euh... Il doit être dix heure... »

A en voir le riz dans ses cheveux et la sauce sur son front, je dirais qu'il a piqué du nez dans son assiette.

-« Tu t'es endormi ? »

-« Euh...Ouais... Haha ! »

Il se gratte la tête un peu gêné. Ah celui-là, je vous jure !

On dirait qu'il a fini de manger...

-« Lune ! »

-« O-oui ?! »

Oh ?! Cet air si solennel ! Je crois que, c'est le moment... de la déclaration ! Dans un restaurant, en tête à tête, touts les éléments sont réunis ! Il ne manque plus que les chandelles et on y sera !

 _"Lune, je t'aime, veux-tu m'épouser ?"_

 _"Ace, je ne peux pas ! J'étais venue pour Sanji à la base... notre histoire est impossible !"_

 _"Non, attends ! Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?"_

 _"Tu ne peux pas comprendre..."_

 _"Je me dessinerais un sourcil entortillé si c'est ce que tu veux !"_

 _"Oh, Ace... Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup mais, ne me force pas à choisir ..."_

 _"Lune... Je t'aimes tellement ! Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi !"_

 _"Ace..."_

Je crois que je viens de me faire un film et un gros fou rire mental ! Pardon.

A dix heures du matin, avec de la sauce sur le visage, c'est une tout autre déclaration qu'il va me faire.

-« Un conseil, pars devant et fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ! »

Adieu, film à l'eau de rose...

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Je n'ai pas un sou en poche, je suis à sec ! Il faut que je file en douce... »

Ah ! Je la sentais venir celle la ! Mais attends, c'est du vol... C'est marrant, je me sens une pointe d'excitation : j'aime quand il y a de l'action, ca va être drôle !

Le vigil et les serveurs de ce restaurant nous surveillent depuis tout à l'heure en faisant des messes basses... Ca sent mauvais ! (Pas moi) Il ne pourra pas filer en douce ! Je me retournes pour lui jeter un dernier regard : il est sur ses gardes mais reste détendu. Tu m'étonne ! Il a du connaitre pire.

Je sors sous les regards suspicieux du personnel. J'ai vraiment intérêt à marcher vite. En passant je dis "au revoir" au portier, l'air de rien. Je ne me retournes pas car c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir l'air suspect.

J'avance comme si de rien n'était en regardant les vitrines comme tout à l'heure. Soudain, j'entends un homme crier : « AU VOLEUR ! ATTRAPEZ LE, IL EST PARTI SANS PAYER ! ».

Oups... J'en étais sure, c'était grillé d'avance : entrer dans un restaurant aussi luxueux habillés comme nous le sommes... Ce n'est pas le Mc Donald ! Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'ils l'ont laisser rester pendant plus d'une heure...

Je me retourne pour voir si Ace est derrière moi. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça ... Mon regard a capté celui du vigil et ... Voilà. Je disais bien qu'il ne fallait pas se retourner !

-« ATTRAPEZ LA, ELLE AUSSI ! C'EST SA COMPLICE ! »

-« Maman... »

Tous le monde dans la rue s'est retourné vers moi. J'aperçois des marines qui commencent à courir. D'où ils sortent, eux ?

Ni une ni deux, mon corps réagis tout seul. Je cours !

-« Oh purée, c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vraiiiii ?! »

Je ne regarde pas autour de moi, je vois juste les obstacles sur mon chemin.

Où dois-je aller ? Je ne peux pas aller vers la maison de nos hôtes, ils auraient des problèmes ...

-« Suis moi ! »

-« Ace ?! »

Je ne l'ai même pas vu arrivé !

Il court plus vite que moi. Je le suis. Il faut toujours rester à coté de ceux qui cours vite, c'est connu !

Mes courbatures dus aux péripéties de la veille ne m'aident pas à tenir le rythme comme je le voudrais mais je fais ce que je peux.

C'est cool de courir dans les rues tels des courants d'air ! Aucun de mes amis de mon monde n'auraient voulu faire ca, juste pour le plaisir...(pas s'enfuir d'un restaurant sans payer, mais juste courir dans la rue.) Je trouve ça amusant...

C'est sur qu'en étant dans ce monde je vais courir souvent.

-« Par ici ! »

Il tourne à gauche.

-« Montes sur mon dos, je vais te porter ! »

Hein ?! Il veut que je quoi ?!

-« On va sur les toits ! »

Quoi ?! Sur les toits ? Trop cool !

-« Vite ! Ils arrivent ! »

-« Euh... oui ! »

Ils me regarde, pleins d'hésitations, derrière sa fausse moustache, puis se retourne et se baisse pour que je puisse monter.

Qui de nous deux est le plus embarrassé ? Je pense que c'est moi !

-« Tu es sure … que ça ira ? »

(57 kilos, c'est quand même lourd !)

-« T'en fais pas pour moi ! »

Puisque tu le dis mon vieux… Ne me fais pas tomber, c'est tout !

Etrange, je pensais qu'il était habitué à la gente féminine… Il a sûrement beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Mais comme il est pirate, peut-être qu'elles ont peur de l'aborder ? Mouais… Si ça se trouve, il est juste un peu timide.

Moi, je voyais les pirates comme des êtres insouciant tel Jack Sparrow, habitués à la luxure et à une vie de débauche. Mais après tout, comme le disait le vieux, il ne faut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même sac. Si on prend Luffy par exemple, il casse totalement le cliché.

Alors que je me cramponne fermement à lui, Ace fait un grand bond pour attraper le rebord d'une fenêtre et grimper ensuite jusqu'au toit en prenant appui sur les rebords de la façade du bâtiment. Un vrai Yamakasi ! Il doit être habitué à ce genre de choses, vu comme c'est facile pour lui. J'aurais aimé essayer seule mais je pense que la police nous aurait déjà menotté et mis en prison…(je n'ai jamais essayé d'escalader un bâtiment avant).

Enfin arrivé en haut, Ace ne perds pas de temps et se met à courir et sauter de toits en toits. La distance séparant chaque immeuble dépasse parfois les cinq mètres !

Nous y sommes. C'est ça, c'est l'aventure !

Je ne suis même plus embarrassé par le fait qu'il me porte sur son dos tellement je suis heureuse. C'est comme si on volait !

-« Ca va aller ? »

-« Oui ! Haha ! On dirait qu'on est en train de voler, c'est génial ! »

-« Je pensais que les jeunes filles n'aimaient pas le danger… »

-« Ca dépends ! Tu connais beaucoup de filles ? »

-« Hahaha… Quelques unes… »

(Cette question habilement placée me permet de conclure sur le fait qu'il n'est pas un débauché, et sans doute n'a-t-il jamais eu de petite amie ! Il doit être un peu comme son frère au fond, un pirate bon enfant, passionné par l'aventure. Cette idée me plait bien ! Et je pense avoir raison sur ce coup. Enfin, j'espère.)

-« Si seulement on pouvait s'envoler ! »

-« Haha ! C'est possible tu sais ! »

-« Vraiment ?! »

-« Oui, par exemple, j'ai un ami qui a mangé le fruit du Phoenix. Son pouvoir lui permet de voler entre autres. »

-« La chance ! Moi aussi je veux voler ! »

-« Je pourrais lui demander de te faire faire un tour si on le croise. »

C'est… inattendu… Je suis touchée par tant de considération. Ca veut dire qu'il m'apprécie ? Je suis comblée ! Oh ! Ca y est cette fois… mon âme s'envole vers le paradis des gens comblés ! Le panthéon des imbéciles heureux…

Reviens parmis nous !

Présente !

Il a dit le fruit du Phoenix… ça doit être Marco. J'ai vu des "fanart" sur lui et sa tête d'ananas…

-« J'adorerais ! Comment il s'appelle ? »

-« Marco. »

Je le savais.

-« Marco ! Mais oui, c'est le premier commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche ! »

-« On ne peut rien te cacher ! »

En effet, on ne peut rien me cacher.

Plus que trois toits et on devra redescendre. Finalement, la ville est très grande. Ca m'a fait penser à Paris, mais en plus propre.

On est arrivé ! Le manège est terminé... Dommage, c'était amusant. Je descend de son dos et il se retourne vers moi.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette course poursuite, je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'en prendraient à toi. »

-« Ah mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était amusant ! »

C'était même un des plus beau jour de ma vie. Dire qu' il m'a porté sur son dos, et qu'on a volé sur les toits comme des Yamakasi ...

-« Amusant ?! Haha ! »

Il sourit. J'aime bien le voir sourire. Je crois que je commence à m'attacher à lui... Et ça, ce n'est pas bon du tout ! Le pauvre, dire qu'il va bientôt mourir. Je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. J'aimerais le prévenir et lui éviter ce destin funeste mais, ça ne donne jamais rien de bon de forcer les choses. Si son destin est de mourir jeune, je ne pourrais rien y changer. Et qui sait, si je décide d'empêcher cela, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre mourra à sa place ? Ce serait injuste de jouer ainsi avec la vie.

Sa voix me sors de mes pensées.

-« Tu sais comment rentrer ? J'ai encore des choses à faire en ville. »

-« Oui, bien sûre ! »

-« Alors… à tout à l'heure ! »

-« Ok, fais attention à toi ! »

Il repart avec un sourire aux lèvres, et l'air un peu surpris. Quoi ? J'ai réussis à surprendre le commandant en second du grand Barbe Blanche ?! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait l'air surpris mais c'est amusant de le voir comme ça.

Et... il m'a bien dit "à tout à l'heure" ?! Alors, il veut me revoir...? Mais non, voyons ! Je pense qu'il a juste dit ça pour être poli !

Oui, mais si... Ha... Je me fais des idées.

Je remonte la grande pente jusqu'à la maison. En entrant la vieille Maria me salue. Je lui donne les épices qu'elle attendait et elle retourne en cuisine pour continuer sa recette.

Une heure plus tard, le repas est près, le vieil homme rentré et moi j'ai même eu le droit de prendre une douche.

Nous avons mangé tranquillement. Mais mon esprit était préoccupé par Ace et sa mort prochaine.

J'ai aidé à débarrasser puis je suis sortie pour aller voir le défilé.

Arrivée à la grande place, je me mêle à la foule tout en regardant autour de moi. Une dame m'a informé que ça commençait dans quelques minutes. Je patiente alors comme une enfant qui attends son gâteau d'anniversaire.

« Oyez, oyez ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Que le spectacle commence ! »

Des chars décorés, de la musique, des gens déguisés, des couleurs partout… le carnaval de San Faldo, c'est vraiment quelque chose !

Ace aurait du venir voir ça !

Alors que tout les yeux sont rivés sur le spectacle, mon regard s'arrête sur un homme avec une moustache et une chemise fleurie… Mais ? C'est lui ? C'est Ace !

Je m'apprêtais à l'appeler quand je me suis souvenue que le déguisement, ce n'était pas pour faire joli…

On dirait qu'il observe quelqu'un car il ne regarde pas le spectacle. J'essaie de deviner en suivant son regard. Oui ! Ça doit être cet homme, là-bas ! Il n'arrête pas de regarder derrière lui, comme s'il craignait d'être suivit. Alors, Ace traque cet individu ?

L'homme vient de repérer Ace ! Il s'est mis à courir ! Ace le suit. Je suis Ace. Quoi ?!

Ah ! On dirait que mes jambes ont pris une décision à ma place encore une fois. C'est… bizarre je sais.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais... Voyons où ça mène !

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent et à vos reviews. C'est un plaisir de les lire ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait encore, et faites moi savoir vos impressions ! N'hésiter pas !**


	13. Chapitre 13 Dans les rues de San Faldo 3

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: One**_ _ **piece**_ _ **, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !**_

Ace a rattrapé l'individu fuyard. Dans une rue non loin de la Grand Place. Il essaye de lui faire cracher le morceau. Quel morceau ? Je ne sais pas, surement en rapport avec Barbe Noire. A vrai dire, les festivités font tellement de bruit que je n'entends pas un mot de ce qu'ils peuvent bien être en train de se dire. Et je préfère rester à l'écart pour regarder sans déranger personne. Ca me rappelle les fois où j'espionnais Jason de la classe d'à côté au lycée... Ah ! quels triste souvenirs, j'ai l'impression que je ne sortirais jamais de l'ombre.

Cet homme aux allure de barman n'a pas l'air très costaud. A côté du Prince des pirates, il ne fait clairement pas le poids ! Une minute... Je viens de dire :"Prince des pirates" ?... Oh ! Mais oui, c'est clair ! Son père, Gol est le Roi des pirates et c'est tout naturel que lui, son fils soit le Prince. J'ai... rencontré un prince, un vrai ! Je crois que je peux mourir heureuse !

Bon, un peu de sérieux ! L'heure n'est pas aux effusions de joie.

Je fais de rudes efforts pour rester concentrée malgré le sourire niais qui vient de s'installer sur mon visage, pour un moment je pense.

L'homme est apeuré. Difficile de rester stoïque devant un pirate avide de vengeance qui vous serre contre un mur. Ace a une expression si effrayante. Je le vois d'ici. J'arrive même à ressentir sa colère. Elle est si grande qu'elle brulerai tout s'il laissait son pouvoir s'exprimer.

C'est terminé. L'interrogatoire est finit. Il a du obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le barman reste à terre, tandis que l'intéressé part à toute hâte vers le haut de la ville. Pauvre monsieur... Mais Ace ne l'a pas frappé, donc tout va bien.

-« Hé ?! Mais il s'en va ! »

Où va-t-il ? Oh non ! Il se peut que s'il ait eu l'information qu'il cherchait, il quitte l'île sur le champs... Oui, il va s'en aller ! Il faut absolument que je le rattrape !

Ni une ni deux, je cours à sa poursuite, une fois de plus ! J'ignore ce qui me pousse à m'entêter à poursuivre ce jeune homme ainsi. Je suis mon instinct. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut prendre des décisions aussi folles ! Il faut vivre le moment présent. C'est idiot mais cette pensée me réjouit presque...

Ace n'est plus devant moi. Il court si vite que j'ai perdu sa trace. S'il arrive avant moi à la maison, je ne pourrais pas espérer partir avec lui, ni même lui dire au revoir... Il faut que je me dépêche !

Après avoir refait le chemin inverse, il ne me reste plus qu'à monter cette horrible pente. Le cœur battant à des allures folles, je me force à faire bouger mes jambes trop peu entraînées. Mes vêtements sont à nouveau trempés de sueur. Il va falloir que je me lave encore...

-« Haaaa ! Je … n'en... peut plus ! Maman... j'ai mal ! Allez ! Il faut assumer... mes décisions jusqu'à la fin ! Plus que... quelques mètres ».

Je crois que... je vais mourir.

-« Haaa haaa ! J'y suis ! Ahhh... »

-TOC TOC TOC-

Grand-mère Maria ouvre la porte.

-« Mon petit ! Que t'arrives-t-il ? »

-« Grand-Mère Maria... Où est Ace ? Il est arrivé ? »

-« Ne t'en fait pas, il n'est pas encore arrivé »

Ahhh ! Merci ! Je suis soulagée ! Quoi ? Mais alors, j'ai couru plus vite que lui ? Haha, non je ne pense pas ! Il a dû faire un détour. Bon, tout va bien alors.

Mon hôte me tends un verre d'eau.

-« Tu avais peur qu'il parte sans toi ? »

-« Oui... Euh ! Non, pas du tout ».

Bon, je me suis grillée toute seule, là. Elle rit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ne te fais pas de fausse idées Grand-mère !

Bon, comment faire ? Je me vois mal lui demander directement :"Dis Ace, tu m'emmènes avec toi ?", ce serait agir en pot-de-colle et j'ai horreur de cela. Si non, une approche plus suggestive pourrait mieux passer, comme :"Ace, tu vas sur cette île ? Moi aussi...". Bon, ça fait moins pot-de-colle que la première option, mais pot-de-colle quand même. Si non, je pourrais dire que je vais dans la même direction que lui. Oui, s'il y a une île pas loin de celle où il va, il pourrait m'y poser... Pour cela, il faut que je sache sur quelle île il se rend. Je sais !

-« Grand-mère, vous auriez une carte de Grand-Line ? »

-« Oui, ma fille, je vais te la trouver, elle doit être dans les affaires de mon mari. C'est une vieille carte, très approximative... ».

Pendant qu'elle la cherche, je fait un bref brin de toilette et prépare toutes mes affaires afin d'être prête à partir quand Ace reviendra. A vrai dire, tout ceci n'est qu'hypothèse, mais je crois à 90% qu'il part aujourd'hui.

Ah ! La vieille dame a trouvé la carte. Elle me la tend. C'est une vieille carte en effet, jaunie par le temps et poussiéreuse. Je la déroule soigneusement puis je cherche "San Faldo". Je constate que l'île de Pika n'est pas très loin. L'idéal pour moi est qu'il aille dans cette direction. Il faut que je garde la carte en main, comme ça dès qu'il arrivera et qu'il mentionnera sa destination, je regarderais s'il y a une île aux alentours. Oui, le plan est parfait !

-BANG-

La porte s'ouvre violement.

-« Ace ?! Mon petit, tu es là ! ».

Il a vraiment un problème avec les portes...

-« Bonjour Grand-mère, je suis désolée mais je dois partir au plus vite ».

Ha ! Je le savais ! Bon, allez, c'est le moment ou jamais ! J'ai la pression, c'est fou ! J'ai le trac, comme s'il fallait que je monte sur scène pour réciter un texte.

Avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander, la vieille Maria me devance :

-« Mon petit Ace, où dois-tu aller aussi vite ? ».

-« Sur l'île de Banaro... », répond-t-il tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

Ok ! Banaro c'est... là ! Et par chance, il y a des îles aux alentours : "Kurt" et "Rem" ! Super ! Enfin, pas tellement, la direction que je voulais c'était l'île de Pika… Peu importe, c'est à moi d'agir.

-« B-Banaro ?! Oh justement, j'allais sur l'île de... Kurt, juste à côté... ».

Emmènes moi ! Pitié !

-« Pourquoi ne pas faire la route ensemble ? Mais oui ! Avoir un compagnon de voyage c'est mieux qu'être seul ! », dit la vieille dame avec un sourire malicieux.

Je vois. Elle a tout compris et essaie de m'aider… Tant mieux ! Ace ne pourra pas lui refuser.

-« Eh bien, si c'est dans la même direction, ça ne me dérange pas de te déposer ! ».

Oui ! "SUUUUPER" ! comme dirait Franky.

-« C'est très gentil ! Merci ! »

-« Allons-y alors ! »

Mon plan a marché comme sur des roulettes (on devrait plutôt dire " à rouler comme sur des roulettes", non ?).

C'est désormais l'heure de faire nos adieux. Les gentils hôtes nous accompagnent à la porte.

-« Je suis désolé de partir comme ça, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ».

-« Ah la jeunesse ! Hahahaha ! Ce n'est rien fiston, quand le devoir appelle, il ne faut pas l'ignorer ! ».

-« Mes enfants,... ».

Grand-mère Maria... j'espère qu'elle ne va pas pleurer.

-« Vous aller me manquer ! Revenez nous voir quand vous voulez ! C'était un plaisir de vous accueillir ! ».

-« Merci beaucoup Grand-mère ! Je n'oublierai jamais votre bonté ! Si je repasse par là, je viendrais vous rendre visite, c'est promis. Monsieur ! Merci pour tout, vous êtes si généreux ! ».

-« Au Revoir, et merci pour nous avoir offert l'hospitalité », dit Ace en s'inclinant légèrement.

-« Bon assez avec les politesses ! Allez du balai avant qu'on ne vous garde pour le dîner HAHAAHAHAHAHA ! ».

-« Faîtes attention en chemin mes petits ! »

Grand-mère Maria me fait un clin d'œil discret de ses yeux larmoyants. Ma complice de complot ! Ils vont me manquer.

C'est au pas de course que nous partons vers le port, pour un nouveau départ. Et cette fois, je prend la mer !

-« Ca va ? Tu arrives à me suivre ? »

-« Oui, pas de problème ! »

Maman ! J'ai mal aux jambes ! Ceci dit, c'est plus simple de descendre que de monter la pente. Yuko aurait dû me dire que ce serait le monde de One Piece ma destination... Je me serais entraîné à l'endurance. J'étais plutôt bonne en sport avant mais, quand on est étudiante, à part courir pour avoir le train, ce n'est pas facile de garder une activité extrascolaire et d'y être assidue. Ou bien c'est juste moi qui gère mal mon temps ? Peu importe, le plus important maintenant c'est de courir !

On arrive sur la plage Est. Apparemment, il n'a pas amarrer au port. C'est un pirate après tout... Ace s'avance vers la forêt qui borde cette plage et sort quelque chose de derrière les broussailles puis le traîne jusqu'à l'eau. C'est une sorte de voilier... Comment a-t-il réussi à le cacher ?!

-« Désolé, le Striker n'est pas très grand, il n'a qu'une seule place mais... ».

-« Pas de problème pour moi ! Ça va aller si je m'assoit ici ? ».

-"T'es sure que ça ira ? »

Je prends place au pied du mât en m'y accrochant. Je devrais faire très attention de ne pas tomber mais ça à l'air stable.

-« Bon, si tu es prête, allons-y ! »

Il sort un Log Pose de son sac pour le mettre à son poignet afin de remplacer celui qu'il portait déjà.

-« Oh ? Pourquoi tu enlèves l'ancien ? »

-« Celui-ci est un Eternal Pose qui pointe en direction de Banaro ».

Et l'autre était un Log Pose qui pointait vers l'île suivante... je comprends mieux. (Les Eternal pose restent toujours pointés vers l'île pour laquelle ils sont programmés alors que l'aiguille du Log Pose change de direction en fonction de la prochaine île après avoir enregistré le champ magnétique de la précédente).

Enfin, il démarre. Mais pas en tournant la clé pour allumer le moteur, non. Il s'est carrément enflammé avec son pouvoir du Pyrofruit pour faire fonctionner le Striker. Ca me fait penser aux voitures magiques dans Fairy Tail qui puisent dans la magie de l'utilisateur pour avancer.

Et nous sommes parti vers une nouvelle aventure !

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 ** _Edit : j'essayes de trouver un moyen de mettre un lien vers un dessin de Lune, mais je n'y arrive pas... car le site n'accepte pas les liens apparemment, je n'ai pas trop compris._**

 ** _J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! n'hésitez pas à poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez, je réponds vite ! A très bientôt !_**


	14. Chapitre 14 En route pour Kurt !

_**Disclaimer**_ __ _ **: One**_ __ _ **piece**_ _ **, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !**_

L'île s'éloigne à vue d'œil. Ca fait bizarre, c'est comme si je quittais ma maison une seconde fois. L'air est humide, chargé de sel et la mer un peu agitée.

Ace a un air tellement déterminé que c'en est effrayant.

Ce silence me met mal à l'aise. J'ai bien envie de savoir ce qui le préoccupe.

-Ace, ce ne sont vraiment pas mes affaires mais, je me demandais... Tu as l'air préoccupé...

-...

-C'est en rapport avec ta mission ?

-Oui.

Oui, mais encore ? Développe un peu !

-... J'ai trouvé celui que je cherche depuis des mois. Il est en route pour Banaro en ce moment, pour une affaire.

Je le savais.

-Et... tu es en quête de vengeance, c'est ça ?

-... Tu as tout entendu ?

-C-comment ?

Mince, il parle de tout à l'heure pendant le carnaval.

-Tu m'as suivi tout à l'heure, pendant le carnaval. Pourquoi ?

Oups ! Ce ton inquisiteur et méfiant me fiche la trouille !

-Je... j-je t'ai suivi c'est vrai ! Je suis désolée... Mais je n'ai pas entendu ta conversation avec cet homme, il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit.

Ça n'excuse en rien mes attitudes de stalker.

-En fait, quand je t'ai vu courir, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être des ennuis alors... désolée, ce n'est pas correcte, je sais.

-Haa... c'est pas grave, laisse tomber.

Encore une gaffe. Mais j'assume totalement ! Si je n'avais pas fait ça, je ne serais peut-être pas avec lui en ce moment...

Il soupire.

-Mais... comment tu savais que je te suivais ?

C'est vrai, à aucun moment il ne m'a vu !

-J'ai sentit ta présence…

Oh, comme c'est romantique, il a sentit ma présence. Il ferait un bien meilleur stalker que moi. En même temps, il est actuellement en train d'agir en stalker vis-à-vis de sa cible...

-Ah bon ? C'est une sorte de faculté de combat ?

-On peut dire ça oui...

Je vois.

Hé ! Mais, le sujet a dévié ! A la base, je voulais le faire parler de sa vengeance !

Je vais peut-être plomber l'ambiance une fois de plus, mais je veux le faire parler de tout ça. Peut-être abandonnera-t-il l'idée de se venger...

C'est parti ! Mission thérapie psychologique enclenchée !

\- Ace ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux te venger ?

Je vais droit au but cette fois-ci.

-... Je dois venger mon ami Satch. Il a été assassiné par ce traître de Teach ! Barbe Noire ! Cet ordure a enfreins la règle la plus sacrée au sein de mon équipage en tuant son compagnon.

Waouh... c'est plutôt grave en effet. Et il l'avait dit à Luffy dans l'anime ? Je ne me souviens pas… En tout cas, la vengeance ne mène à rien.

-Je comprends... c'est pour ça que tu es en colère. Mais... tu es sûre que ce soit la bonne solution ?

La voix de la raison parle…

-Il faut que je lui règle son compte ! Si son crime reste impuni, ce serait salir la mémoire de Satch.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord Après tout c'est "la loi du Talion". Même si je sais qu'on devrait laisser à tout le monde une chance de se racheter, si ce n'est pas sa première victime et qu'il ne regrette pas, alors ce Barbe Noire doit être châtié, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres morts...

-J'espère que ça ira...

-Hein ? Comment ?

Il tourne sa tête vers moi avec les sourcils froncés.

-Euh... j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi et que tu reviendras en pleine forme !

Mais… qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire une chose pareil ?! Je sais pertinemment que sa mission va mal se passer… En plus de ça, la fin de ma phrase est un peu ambiguë. C'est comme si je venais de lui dire : « j'espère te revoir ».

Il sourit. Puis rougit ! Mince ! A tous les coups il vient de se faire une mauvaise interprétation...

C'est quoi cette sensation bizarre ? On dirait que quelqu'un est en train de mettre mon cœur à l'envers ! J'ai peur. C'est bien de la peur, non ? Non ! Je sais très bien quel est ce sentiment... Il ne faut pas que je le laisse m'envahir, surtout pas !

Même si nos regards se croisent, mon cœur ne battra pas plus fort que d'habitude... il ne faut pas !

Trop tard...

 _Du calme, il faut se ressaisir ! Penser à autre chose et ne pas le regarder._

Oui, je vais faire ça... Ah ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! L'air marin est si bon, et- Non ! J'ai déjà dit tout ça tout à l'heure ! Réfléchissons à la suite du voyage plutôt... Voyons, il faut que je m'achète une carte. Ah mais non, je n'ai pas d'argent... Euh... Quand j'arriverai sur l'île, j'irais directement à la recherche de cette plante. Enfin, ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle on arrivera... En fait, inutile d'y penser, j'aviserais le moment venu. Et puis, après cette expédition, il faudra que je retrouve les "chapeaux de paille" ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'irais jusqu'à eux ni s'ils m'accueilleront à bras ouvert, mais il faut tenter !

Je suis calmée ! Ouf ! Je vais pouvoir reparler avec Ace. Une envie de faire la conversation m'a prise d'un coup et puis, j'ai envie de profiter du voyage afin de mieux le comprendre. C'est plus fort que moi : quand je commence à devenir ami avec quelqu'un, j'ai envie de connaître son histoire, son mode de fonctionnement, tout ce qui fait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et c'est quand même incroyable de pouvoir ainsi parler à quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre dans mon monde.

Après avoir joué les reporters pendant près d'une heure en lui posant des questions sur lui, les raisons qui l'ont poussés à devenir pirate, l'ambiance dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et son lien avec ce dernier (...), il m'a, de lui-même, parlé de son enfance. Brièvement certes, mais j'ai eu le droit à quelques anecdotes intéressantes. Notamment des informations sur Sabo et les circonstances de sa mort, des idioties de Luffy, pourquoi lui et ses frères ont décidés de devenir pirate... Plus il m'en dit et plus j'ai envie d'en apprendre sur lui. Peut-être que j'ai tort d'agir ainsi, car plus on partage des choses avec quelqu'un et plus on s'attache à lui. En vérité c'est plus fort que moi. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de regrets...

J'ai l'impression que l'aventure et la liberté au fond ne sont pas ses seuls motivations pour avoir choisi la piraterie… Il y a cette blessure, à cause de son père qui reste encore un mystère pour moi. Et quand je vois avec quelle fierté il défend Barbe Blanche, je ne peux que me questionner. On dirait que ce qu'il voulait au fond c'était avoir une famille. Je ne peux pas en être sûre, il faudrait que je connaisse mieux son passé.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Kurt ?

Oh, c'est à mon tour de répondre ! J'ai dû trop en faire avec mes questions.

-Eh bien... je... euh...

Eh bien, je n'en sais rien... c'était pour faire du chemin en ta compagnie que je suis venue en fait... (j'étais moi-même étonné de cette décision).

-J'ai un objet à aller chercher là-bas !

-Ah ouais ? Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite ? Je trouverais les Chapeaux de paille !

Il va me prendre pour une groupie...

-Tu les admires tant que ça ? Haha !

-Je l'avoue, oui !

Tout en regardant l'horizon, il marque une pause avant de reprendre :

-C'est marrant... je n'avais jamais autant raconté ma vie à quelqu'un... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens à mon aise avec toi, comme si je pouvais tout te raconter...

Oh... Il veut dire qu'il me fait confiance à ce point ? C'est vrai que les gens en général finissent toujours par me raconter leur secrets (enfin, du temps où je ne faisais pas ma tête de mule à éviter tout le monde...). L'entendre dire ça me fait un effet vraiment bizarre... Et en plus, je me sens virer au rouge, ça ne va pas du tout !

-M-merci, c'est... gentil de dire ça.

-Euh... et toi, je ne sais pas grand chose sur toi à part que tu est en mission pour le compte d'une... voyante. Comment tu as fait pour venir sur Grand Line toute seule ?

Bonne question ! Il faut que je trouve une bonne réponse.

-Eh bien, je m'arrange pour faire route à bord de navires marchand la plupart du temps... Je me débrouille toujours pour trouver une solution !

-Et... ça va toute seule ?

Euh... pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me retrouver toute seule ici mais à en croire mon expérience, la solitude c'est bien mais avoir des amis, c'est mieux !

-Oui, même si avoir un compagnon de voyage serais mieux... Et toi, ton équipage dois te manquer pas vrai ?

-Ouais...

Plutôt vague comme réponse. Je commence à m'y faire.

La fatigue commence à me gagner. Il faut dire que je me suis beaucoup dépensée en ayant si peu dormi !

Mais, avec les mouvement brutale du Striker et le choc des vagues sur sa coque, impossible de fermer l'œil !

Une heure plus tard, le soleil se couchait.

Ace avait sortit les sandwich que nous a gentiment préparé Grand-mère Maria. Il était temps, j'avais tellement faim !

Nous nous mettons donc à dévorer nos casse-croûte. Heureusement pour moi, il est tellement concentré sur son sandwich qu'il ne me prête pas attention. Je peux donc manger sans crainte d'en mettre partout car il ne le verra pas... En plus de cela, il s'est encore endormi à la moitié de son repas. Ça m'étonnera toujours, sa narcolepsie… Ah ! Mais voilà le mot que je cherchais la dernière fois ! Il est narcoleptique ! Pauvre garçon… et encore, il y a des stades plus sévère de cette maladie d'après ce que j'ai pu lire.

Le Striker ralentit. Ace ne le contrôle plus. Je devrais peut-être le réveiller ?

-Ace !

Oh ? Il a de la sauce sur la joue.

Prise d'un élan d'altruisme je tends mon pouce vers ladite joue pour l'essuyer. Alors que nos visages se font face et que la limite d'espace obligatoire à maintenir est largement dépassée, ce geste a eu l'effet de réveiller le pirate...

-Hmm... ? Eh ? Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

Mince ! Pourquoi il se réveille à ce moment précis ?!

-Je ... t-t-t-tu avais... de la sauce sur le visage et...

C'est la honte. Que dire de plus... ? Je crois que c'est... l'instinct maternel ! Oui, c'est ça ! Rien d'autre... Non mais, qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!

-Ha haha ha...

Un rire nerveux maintenant, génial !

-Euh...

-Je voulais te réveiller, c'est tout !

-Ok... merci...

Je suis tellement gênée que j'en perds mes moyens.

Il rit ? Ah... je suis si ridicule que ça ?

Le pauvre, j'ai dû l'embarrasser lui aussi... il est tout rouge. Bon, on va faire comme si de rien n'était !

S'en suivit un silence étrangement apaisant. Et alors que la mer se fait de plus en plus calme, je me sens capturé par le monde des rêves.

Wouah… Je vais tomber ! Une tempête ?!

-Au secours !

-Attrapes ma main !

C'était moins une ! Oh non ! Le mât est cassé… On est fichu !

-Ace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ! Le bateau va couler !

-La marine nous a surpris…

-Sérieusement !?

Pendant que je dormais ?

\- Lune, on y est !

De quoi il parle ? On est au milieu de nulle part ! Bon sang, comment on a fait pour en arriver là ?!

-Non, fais attention, tu ne peux pas nager ! Ace !

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il va se noyer !

-Lune ?!

Qui m'appelle ?

-Hé ! Lune !

-Han ?!

Ace ?! Mais… il est toujours en vie ? On est pas en train de couler ? Oh, c'était un rêve… Enfin, un cauchemar plutôt.

-Lune ? Ça va ?

-Oui ! J'ai rêvé qu'on était en train de couler…

-Hahaha, ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! Je voulais te dire qu'on y était bientôt. Il est cinq heure. Encore une heure maximum.

-D'accord.

J'ai dormi toute la nuit ?! Wouah... Je suis étonnée par cet exploit, moi qui pourrais se faire appeler « la princesse au petit pois » tellement je suis douillette... J'espère au moins que je n'ai pas bavé pendant mon sommeil.

-Et toi Ace, tu as dormi ?

C'est vrai, le pauvre en a plus besoin que moi…

-Pas le temps ! Je me reposerais quand je serais arrivé à Banaro.

Puisqu'il le dit…

Bon, moi j'ai une envie pressante. En plus, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'y avait pas de toilettes sur son Striker… Lui, il n'en a pas besoin évidemment.

 _Une heure et demi plus tard._

Purée j'ai vraiment envie de faire pipi, je n'arriverais pas à me retenir très longtemps ! Si j'avais été un homme c'aurait été plus simple… Et lui, comment il fait pour se retenir ? Oh ! Je viens de souhaiter… pendant une seconde, pouvoir être un homme ?! Dégoutant ! Je retire ce que j'ai pensé !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu fais une tête bizarre !

-Rien. Je me demandais juste si on était encore loin…

-Non, on est plus très loin, je crois avoir aperçu une île.

Il m'a demandé de fouiller dans son sac pour sortir une longue vue et scruter l'horizon. Je m'exécute. Maintenant j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une pirate !

-Capitaine ! Vous aviez raison ! Il y a une île ! Et à gauche de celle-ci, une deuxième île. Où va-t-on capitaine ?

-… Il faut se référer à la carte jeune mousse !

-Jeune mousse ?! B-Bien capitaine !

Il est entré dans mon jeu !

Je regarde la carte et voit que d'après la direction que nous avons prise, l'île de gauche est Kurt et celle de droite, Rem. Juste derrière ces deux îles, il y a Banaro.

-C'est l'île de gauche Capitaine ! Euh… cap… euh… Cap Nord-Est !

-Bon travail jeune recrue ! Tu es promue Navigateur !

-Haha ! C'est un honneur capitaine !

C'est une ambiance faussement détendue. Un peu comme le calme avant la tempête. Ace brûle d'impatience de retrouver Barbe Noire et lui faire la peau et moi, en plus d'avoir une envie urgente, je commence à me sentir un peu coupable.

 **A suivre...**

 **Je réponds aux commentaires des guest :**

Guestchapter 13 . Feb 16

Cette fanfic est vraiment bien ...je dois dire que j'étais agréablement surprise n'étant pas du tout une fan de One Pièce. L'OC est réaliste et ne tombe dans le travers tellement fréquent de marysueness...les autres personnages sont bien développés et s'articulent bien avec l'intrigue qui elle même intéressante sans se résumer à une histoire d'amour... A continuer donc ! :)

 **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ça te donne envie de commencer One Piece ! Oui, mon perso n'a rien de cette chère et tendre Mary Sue... (Pauvre Mary Sue !) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! J'aime bien essayé de développer les personnages comme Ace, qui est mine de rien compliqué à exploiter (sachant qu'on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu, difficile de connaître ses réactions face à certaines situations...) A bientôt ! Eh oui, je continuerais pour sure !**

 **N'hésiter pas à commenter vous aussi ! Je réponds directement en mp aux membres.**


	15. Chapitre 15 Adieu

Adieu.

Ainsi, dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivons au large de Kurt.

Nous accostons au port et Ace me tend sa main pour m'aider à descendre du Striker. Une main que j'accepte timidement.

Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça pendant les adieux, mais ma vessie est sur le point d'éclater… Je me force tant bien que mal à oublier ce désagrément.

-Bon et bien…

-Merci de m'avoir déposé Ace ! C'était cool de faire le chemin avec toi !

-Mais c'était un plaisir !

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas retardé !

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, on a mis moins de temps que je ne le pensais finalement. D'après ce que je sais, Teach sera là jusqu'à demain.

Il y a un moment de flottement. On dirait qu'on réfléchis tout les deux… Il parait si sûre de lui et en même temps, je perçois de l'incertitude dans son regard. A quoi pense-t-il ?

Bon sang ! Ce silence est insupportable ! Je détourne mes yeux des siens. S'il me regarde encore comme ça, je crois que je pourrais tout lui déballer ! Il m'a fait confiance alors que moi, j'ai menti sur toute la ligne.

Mais il ne faut pas que je change d'avis, et Yuko… Yuko m'avait pourtant mise en garde. Allez, il faut briser ce silence !

-Ah ! Ace ! Il faut qu'on prenne un Snap ! Euh… enfin je veux dire, une photo souvenir !

Ouf ! Ce silence gênant n'a duré qu'une dizaines de seconde mais c'était beaucoup trop !

Je l'ai tiré de ses pensées on dirait.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je sors mon appareil-photo. Ça a l'air de le surprendre. Je n'allais quand même pas partir sans avoir immortalisé notre rencontre ! D'ailleurs, je pense que je ferais pareil avec tout les célèbres personnages, enfin, personnes que je rencontrerais… Après tout, c'est normal en tant que fan.

-Tu… es d'accord ?

-Euh… Ouais…

Je me rapproche de lui et tend mon bras pour prendre la photo. Ça au moins, je ne le regretterais pas.

-Un, deux, et… Voilà ! Bouge pas, j'en prend une deuxième !

-CLICK FLASH-

-Ça y est !

Les deux photos sortent. Le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant. Je les lui tends.

-Tiens, choisis en une ! Celle que tu veux, c'est pour toi. En souvenir de… notre rencontre.

-Merci… dit-il un peu surpris. Je choisis celle-ci !

Alors que nos regard se croise une fois de plus, je sens mon cœur se serrer. Il va s'en aller… Je ne le reverrais plus.

-Je dois y aller… Bon courage dans ta quête…

Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !

-Merci Ace.

-Dis,… ça te brancherais pas de rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ?

Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je culpabilise encore plus…

-Lune ? Ça va ?

-…

Il ne faut pas que je pleure devant lui ! Mon choix est fait, je dois l'assumer et ne pas revenir sur ma décision ! Si je change le destin d'une personne, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques !

-C'est… une proposition intéressante, je suis flattée ! La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, tu me présentera à l'équipage ?

Encore un mensonge... C'est cruel de lui dire ça !

-Ça marche ! Je te rejoindrais ici dans deux jours si ma mission se passe bien ! Si jamais je ne viens pas,…

Non…

-Ace… fais attention à toi ! Sois… sois prudent !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne suis pas –

-Tu n'es pas le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche pour rien, je sais...

-Hahaha ! … Tiens, je te donnes ma carte de Grand Line. Je l'ai volé dans une base de la marine… Maintenant que je sais où trouver Barbe Noire… elle te servira plus qu'à moi .

-Merci !

-A bientôt Lune !

N'y vas pas.

-A bientôt ! Je t'attends ici…

Il s'en va. Je le regarde s'éloigner sans pouvoir retenir ces quelques larmes plus longtemps. Ma gorge est tellement serrée que je ne peux plus prononcer un seul mot. Je n'ai jamais aimé les adieux. Ca m'a toujours rendu triste. Surtout quand j'ai des regrets. Mais verser quelques larmes et pleurer, c'est différent…

Je me suis assise sur la plage et tout ce qui me vient en tête alors, ce sont les moments passés avec lui, nos discussions, ses confidences, son regard… Il m'a fait confiance au point de m'inviter à rejoindre son équipage, sa famille, et de me parler de son passé.

Dois-je encore lutter ? Je suis incapable d'y réfléchir ! Les remords m'ont envahi.

Je ne veux pas me faire de fausses idées mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard… on aurait dit que ses yeux essayaient de me dire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer par les mots. Je ne sais pas s'il m'appréciait de cette manière mais moi… Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Je l'aimais bien mais comme je savais qu'il allait mourir, j'ai dû éprouver de la pitié et mes sentiments se sont confondus…

Et puis de toutes façons, si je rejoins son équipage, je deviendrais la fille de Barbe Blanche, donc la sœur de Ace ! Haha… Ah... Cette histoire est impossible.

 **A suivre...**


	16. Chapitre 16 L'île de Kurt

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: One**_ _ **piece**_ _ **, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !**_

J'ai continué à fixer l'horizon en réfléchissant jusqu'à ce que le Striker ne soit plus visible. Il fallait que je me décide à bouger. Si je ne fais rien et que je continue à me morfondre, je vais perdre un temps précieux.

-Bon, c'est parti !

Je sors ma liste pour l'étudier. Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur chacun des objets pour savoir où les trouver. Maintenant que j'ai une carte, je pourrais marquer leur emplacement. Déjà je peux faire une petite croix sur l'île de Pika, où se trouve la Gacilia Cifongis. Et l'île d'Amazon Lily Ace m'a dit que l'impératrice Boa Hancock, aussi grande corsaire se trouvait là bas. Le plus dur à obtenir sera certainement le Vocalofruit. C'est donc celui-ci que je dois commencer à chercher, car plus tôt je trouverais des informations dessus et plus j'aurais de chance de mettre la main dessus.

C'est ainsi que je me suis rendue au village. Tout d'abord, pour explorer les environs car il est encore six heures du matin !

La ville n'est pas aussi riche que San Faldo. Le centre ville construit dans un style qui rappelle le village de Orange, où Luffy a combattu Baggy le Clown (en plus délabré et mal entretenu). J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de types trop louche...

Quand la ville se réveillera, je me renseignerais sur le Vocalofruit. Et je dois aussi voir s'il y a un moyen de rejoindre l'archipel Sabaody, parce que ça ne me dis rien d'aller à Thriller Bark toute seule. Je préfère voir l'équipage de Luffy sur une île moins effrayante. Même si je l'avoue, cette île vaut le coup d'être visité !

Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur très sociale, alors j'ai préféré établir mon camp (si on peut appeler ça ainsi) près du mont Senbai (c'était écrit sur une plaque). Au pied de la rivière qui alimente la ville. Ensuite je suis retournée en ville.

Il est neuf heure. À cette heure-ci, les cafés ou les restaurant doivent être ouvert. Je vais tenter de récolter le plus d'informations possible. On voit toujours les gens aller se renseigner dans les tavernes mais moi, je préfère éviter ce genre d'endroit. Je ne suis pas encore prête, ni physiquement ni mentalement…

J'arrive dans un des rares café de la ville. En ouvrant la porte, je me rends tristement compte que je n'ai pas un sou en poche ! La misère… Je tente quand même, on verra !

Ah non ! J'ai une meilleure idée. Parce que si je me mets à poser des questions sans même consommer quelque chose, je vais paraître vraiment suspecte.

-Bonjour Monsieur…

-B'jour Mad'moiselle ! Ce s'ra quoi ? Demande-t-il en me dévisageant.

-Euh… C'est possible de travailler pendant un ou deux jours seulement dans votre établissement ?

-Quoi ? Ici ?! Non, désolé on a tout ce qu'il faut, pas besoin d'une serveuse de plus, on pourra pas vous payer !

-Oh, je vois…

Je n'ai ni abri ni travail, alors puisqu'il faut que je reste un peu sur cette île, autant être en sécurité. En plus de cela, je pourrais me renseigner plus facilement.

-Mais vous pouvez essayer au restaurant dans la rue d'en bas, il y a sûrement plus à faire. Et je peux savoir d'où vous venez ?

-Je viens de San Faldo… Je voyage à la recherche du VocaloFruit.

Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent de demander ainsi mais c'est le seul moyen d'avoir des informations…

-C'est un fruit du démon ? Et pourquoi vous chercher ça ? Laissez tomber si vous voulez mon avis ! Ce serait dommage de mourir à votre âge…

Mais… Ce n'est pas très sympathique de me sous-estimer ! N'empêche, il n'a pas vraiment tort. Si je me retrouve dans une situation où il faudrait se battre, je ne m'en sortirais pas… C'est triste de se l'avouer mais, c'est ainsi. Je ferais mieux d'apprendre à fuir et me cacher pour ma survie en attendant d'être mieux entraînée pour d'éventuels combats.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Alors, vous savez des choses sur le VocaloFruit ?

-Non Mam'zelle. Mais pas plus tard qu'hier, des pirates parlaient de trouver un fruit du démon. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils allaient à la vente aux enchères de l'archipel Sabaody.

Mais, ils ont pu parler de n'importe quel fruit du démon. Ca ne me dit pas où est le VocaloFruit… Comment faire ? Peut-être qu'à Sabaody j'aurais plus de chance de trouver quelque chose. Oui, la vente aux enchères est une bonne piste. De toutes manières ça m'arrange, c'est là que je trouverais les « chapeaux de paille ».

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! Je vais tenter ma chance au restaurant.

-Ouais, bonne chance gamine ! Hep ! Attends une minute ! Me dit-il en se mettant à chuchoter.

Je te conseille de cacher ton collier, ici il n'y a que des voleurs, tout le monde crève la dalle. Et fais attention si tu veux pas crever trop vite !

C'est vrai que la pierre qui orne mon ras-le-cou est exceptionnelle. Heureusement qu'il m'a avertit. Je sens que je suis vraiment mal tombé en venant ici…

Je le remercie et sors du café en remontant mon foulard pour qu'on ne voit pas le collier. Il est grand temps de ressortir ma tactique « anti-problèmes » (qui consiste à éviter les regards des autres et fixer un point devant soi d'un air légèrement énervé. Eh oui ! Si on marche en souriant dans une rue hostile, on risque d'attirer les regards et de passer pour une proie facile. Déjà que je suis une proie facile, je préfère maximiser mes chances de survie).

Je me rends alors au restaurant dont il parlait. Cette ville est fauchée, alors il n'y a qu'un seul grand restaurant. Enfin, grand... façon de parler. J'ouvre doucement la porte et avance d'un pas décidé vers le comptoir.

Hélas, ma phobie des restaurants est en train de se manifester de nouveau… j'ai des bouffées de chaleur, ma respiration s'accélère. J'ai l'impression de faire tâche dans le décor.

Bon sang ! Si tu commences à stresser, tout sera fichu !

Il faut que je reste calme. Et de toutes manières, je ne suis pas venue pour manger. Donc, tout vas bien.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, asseyez-vous donc, je viendrais prendre votre commande.

-Bonjour... Je ne suis pas venue manger. En fait, je cherche un travail pendant mon séjour sur cette île… Vous auriez besoin d'une main d'œuvre supplémentaire ? En échange je demande juste qu'on m'héberge.

-Hummm… fait-il en me considérant de haut en bas.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de m'imaginer en tenue de soubrette à charmer les clients… Je jure que s'il me sort une tenue non adaptée je m'en vais.

-Attendez-moi ici, je vais voir avec le patron.

Il s'en va, et revient une minute après en affichant un large sourire.

-Bienvenue dans le personnel !

-Oh… merci !

Génial, j'ai trouvé un toit. Mais il a accepté bien vite. Je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Tant pis, de toute manière j'ai mon couteau suisse ! Euh… en fait, ma défense fait pitié… Ça craint ! Je vais mourir jeune dans ce monde, c'est sûre ! Ah, quand Ace était là… Stop ! Il faut arrêter de penser à lui ! Il est parti sans regrets et je dois essayer de faire de même. Je ne dois pas m'opposer au destin !

Le patron m'a fait signe de venir dans l'arrière salle. Il est grand et imposant et n'a pas l'air aussi aimable que le patron du café de tout à l'heure.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Lune ! Je m'appelle Lune.

-… Tu veux travailler quelques jours et à la place d'être payé, on t'héberge et on te nourri ? C'est ça ? Demande-t-il légèrement suspicieux.

-Exact !

-Parfait, alors je t'explique : quand je donne un ordre tu obéis sans discuter. Tu vas te charger de la plonge en priorité, Tchad est débordé.

Il me guide jusqu'à une porte en bois repeinte de vert (un vert bien affreux).

-Tu peux dormir ici, je dirais à Tchad de te rapporter des draps tout à l'heure. Tiens, un tablier !

Un placard à balai ? … je me sens comme Harry Potter tout d'un coup. Bon, je ne vais pas faire la difficile, si Harry Potter a pu vivre sous l'escalier pendant onze ans, je peux bien passer quelques nuit ici. Ceci dit c'est un personnage fictif.

-Han !

-Quoi ? Demande le patron agacé.

-Non, rien…

Si ça se trouve, le monde d'Harry Potter est réel ?! C'est peut-être un monde parallèle comme One Piece ?

Cette nouvelle pensée me donne bien des idées.

Je suis allée chercher mes affaires au mont Senbai et j'ai commencé mon service. Je suis donc chargée de la plonge...

 _-13h30, dans la cuisine du restaurant…-_

-Did you receive mysterious messages, each have a fragment of my heart-

-Eh ! Au travail ma p'tite ! On t'a pas embauché pour chanter.

Oups… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chanter quand je fais la vaisselle. Le métier de plongeuse n'est pas de tout repos. Ca me fait penser à la maison, tiens. En fait, j'aurais préféré faire le service mais c'est le patron qui s'en charge. (A eux deux, ils gèrent ce restaurant. D'ailleurs je leurs trouvent quelques ressemblances, je me demande s'ils ne seraient pas frères...)

Pendant que le patron s'éclipse pour aller fumer, je tends l'oreille pour écouter les conversations des clients. Mais rien, juste des ragots et des blagues douteuses.

En parlant de choses douteuses, Tchad, le chef ne me lâche pas du regard, c'est effrayant ! Je ressens même ses pensées sombres quand j'ai le dos tourné. Je dois surveiller mes arrières plutôt deux fois qu'une !

-Bon ! Tchad, je vais au port récupérer une commande ! Toi, la petite, remplace moi en salle pour le service.

-Euh… Oui patron !

Oui ! C'est ma chance ! Je vais pouvoir interroger les clients.

-Lune ! Essuie la table 2 et sert la 5.

Tchad a vraiment l'air d'aimer me donner des ordres.

Je quitte ma brosse à récurer, me lave les mains et file exécuter les directives. Quand j'entre en salle, je me fige d'un coup : une dizaine de regards se braquent sur moi.

Mince ! J'ai la trouille ! On dirait qu'ils veulent tous me manger. Je suis comme un agneau encerclé par des loups affamés...

Du calme ! Si tu montres ton stress, ils vont en profiter.

Je reprends ma respiration et décide de faire comme si de rien n'était en gardant la tête haute.

Je commence par servir la table 5, en leur souriant. Ils me répondent par un sourire bien étrange. Le même genre de sourire que me lance Tchad. En retournant chercher un chiffon je commence à me dire que ça craint vraiment ici.

-Eh Tchad ! T'aurais pu lui filer un uniforme plus sexy quand même !

Non mais...

-Oh ! Bande de pervers !

Oups. C'est sorti tout seul. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas entendu...

-Hé là ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, gamine ?

Mince, je suis dans la mouise… Je vais être obligé de m'excuser.

\- Euh…

Attends une minute ! Je ne vais pas me rabaisser, c'est lui qui a tort ! Et puis, si je me laisse intimider, ce sera encore pire !

-J'ai dit « bande de pervers » !

Mon Dieu, j'en tremble intérieurement !

-Pour qui tu te prends ?! dit-il en haussant la voix.

Pour une femme qui ne se laisse pas faire !

-C'est… il faut bien appeler les choses par leur nom !

Tu parles d'un sens de la réparti, j'ai entendu mieux...

-Attends voir !

Oui, c'est ça, viens me chercher, sale gorille !

-Hé ! Vous allez arrêter d'embêter ma nouvelle serveuse ?! Retournes à ton service.

Pff… Il ne se sent plus celui-là ! Mais il m'a sauvé la mise. Hé ! Mais comment ça "ma" nouvelle serveuse ?! Je n'appartiens à personne !

-Elle a la langue bien pendue ta petite, tu sais ce qu'on dit des femmes trop bavardes ?...

Pff ! Moi bavarde ?! Bon, du calme ma vieille, le but est de se faire loger et nourrir pendant quelques jours. Il ne faut pas que je prenne tout ça trop à cœur.

Tchad a calmé l'atmosphère, une bonne chose de faite. Mais ça me fait bizarre que cet idiot me défende, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Ah… Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ose répliquer de la sorte à un étranger… Je suis fière de moi ! Mais si j'avais vraiment été toute seule, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de moi…

Après cette petite altercation, qui a eu un peu l'effet d'un bizutage, je finis mon travail et Tchad me permet de prendre une pause au retour du patron.

Il est quinze heures et je suis morte de fatigue. Je pénètre dans ma petite chambre, (si on peut dire) et m'allonge sur le lit improvisé que m'ont préparé mes hôtes.

-Je me demande si Ace est arrivé... Je suis bête, bien sûre qu'il est arrivé !

Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà fait capturé ? Oh… Il faut vraiment que je l'oublie.

-Toc toc toc-

-Oui ?

-C'est moi Tchad, tu veux bien ouvrir ?

Sa voix… elle est bizarre. Il a parlé avec un ton très inquiétant. Comme un pervers qui veut attirer une petite fille dans son camion avec des bonbons.

-Lune ?

-J-je suis occupée !

Purée, mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?! Pourquoi j'ai choisi cet endroit pour me faire héberger ?!

-Lune, ouvre moi, je veux juste qu'on parle un peu...

Mince, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

Mon cœur s'accélère, j'ai des frissons. Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! Mais comment faire, je suis dans un placard à balai, je ne peux même pas élaborer un plan pour m'enfuir… Je dois attendre qu'il décide de s'en aller.

Je sais, il faut que je lui fasse croire que je m'intéresse à lui, et que je compte rester ici. Du calme surtout, si non il va sentir que je mens.

-Désolée Tchad, mais je vais dormir un peu, cette journée m'a achevée. Réveille moi dans une heure, d'accord ? On… prendra le thé ensemble !

Beurk, ne me dites pas que je viens de dire ça ?! Même si c'était nécessaire, je me sens salie.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Je n'entends rien… je n'entends pas de bruit de pas qui s'en vont. Oh non ! Il est toujours devant la porte ?! Peut-être même qu'il m'observe par la serrure ? Je ne dois pas bouger. Il faut faire semblant de dormir. Dans une minute, je commencerais à ronfler doucement.

-Ffffff… ffffff

Je l'entends respirer de l'autre côté de la porte. C'est dégoûtant…

Quand est-ce qu'il va s'en aller ?! Pourquoi, je suis ici ? J'aurais dû rester avec Ace… J'aurais dû rester avec Ace ! Je suis tellement vulnérable, j'ai honte de ne pas avoir réfléchi plus que ça.

-Tchad !

Hein ? C'est le patron ?

-Tchad, qu'est-ce que tu fous, j'ai besoin de toi !

Je suis sauvée !

Il s'éloigne enfin. J'attends un peu et me dépêche de rassembler mes affaires. Hors de question de rester ici plus longtemps !

Doucement, j'ouvre la porte, en vérifiant par qu'il soit vraiment parti. Je sors et me faufile dans le couloirs en rendant chaque pas inaudible. Il faut que je sorte vite ! Je ne peux pas repasser par les cuisines, c'est trop risqué. Il y a une fenêtre, qui donne sur la cour. C'est par là que je vais sortir !

Ca y est, je suis dans la cour, heureusement qu'on est au rez-de-chaussée. Mince, j'aurais dû leur piquer des vivres avant de partir…

Bon, il est temps de filer à l'anglaise !

Je m'en vais, sans courir (pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des gens dehors), rejoindre un endroit sûre. Je tremble tellement que je peine à marcher droit.

-Mieux vaut côtoyer les bêtes sauvages que d'avoir affaire à des humains mal intentionné !

J'arrive dans une rue déserte.

-Je vais aller au port et attendre qu'un bateau parte pour m'incruster.

-Hé ! Attends une seconde !

Oh… cette voix, c'est...

* * *

 **Ouf ! Je sors d'un semestre infernale ! Mais je suis en vacance, c'est officiel ! Désolé si vous avez un peu (trop) attendu, mais la suite est en cours !**

 **Je remercie tout ceux qi suivent cette histoire et qui laissent des reviews (c'est super important !)**  
 **N'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Il est un peu différent des autres, je le sens bien... Ah mais dans quelle galère elle est encore allé se fourer sérieusement ?!**

 **Bref,**  
 **merci à VIP GUEST, (j'ai répondu à ton commentaire en PV, je ne sais pas si tu reçois, toujours pas compris toutes les astuces de ce site ^^') Et merci à Inconnu 16 !**

 **Les autres sont membres, donc je pense que vous avez reçu ma réponse à votre reviews ? En tout cas j'étais contente d'avoir des retours ! Merci encore et à bientôt pour la suite. Cette semaine sûrement ^^**


	17. Chapitre 17 Ce que je veux

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: One**_ _ **piece**_ _ **, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !**_

* * *

Cette voix c'est…

\- Alors comme ça on s'en va sans prévenir ?!

C'est Tchad ! Je suis dans le pétrin ! Comment a-t-il fait pour me retrouver ?

\- Euh… Tchad ! C'est… pas ce que...

C'est ce que tu crois, oui. Je pars sans prévenir car tu me fiches la trouille, espèce de détraqué ! Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut courir !

Sans plus attendre, je m'élance en direction du port. Si je continue ce rythme de course-poursuite tous les jours, je vais finir par perdre du poids, m'affiner et avoir des jambes d'acier. En fait c'est plutôt un bon plan… Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Comment je fais pour penser à ma graisse dans un moment pareil ?!

\- Reviens ici ! Lune ! crie l'autre demeuré, qui s'est lancé à ma poursuite.

Je crois que je suis fichue ! En plus ce sac est vraiment lourd. Je n'ai absolument aucune issue ! Non, il y a toujours une solution !

Analysons la situation : devant moi, il y a le port à environ deux cents mètres. La rue est déserte mais, vers le port, il y aura forcément du monde et je pourrais crier à l'aide. Non, mauvaise idée. Ici, je ne peux faire confiance à personne ! Tchad est du genre mince et il a les cheveux gras… Je pense que vu son allure, il peut courir encore longtemps... Quoi d'autre... Ah ! Le soleil est bientôt couché, il n'y a pas trop de nuage. Ca n'a rien avoir avec ma course-poursuite... Je cours depuis une minute environ, et je commence à fatiguer. Si j'avais eu un équipement tridimensionnel j'aurais pu le semer facilement !

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me sauver ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'être utile ? Voyons, réfléchis encore ! Euh... Un oiseau vert vient de traverser le ciel, d'après son cri on dirait un pinson des arbres. Bon sang ! Dès que je dois me concentrer pour trouver ce qui pourrait être utile, il n'y a que des choses inutiles qui me viennent à l'esprit !

La réponse est dans l'énoncé… Mais c'est quoi l'énoncé ici ? "Une fille ne sachant pas se battre se fait poursuivre par un détraqué, comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir s'il l'attaque ?"... Oui, bon, on n'est plus à l'école ! Ah mais j'ai mon couteau suisse ! Oh non ! Je l'ai laissé tout au fond de mon sac, le temps de le retrouver, c'en est fini de moi. Voyons analysons ma tenue... Je porte toujours mon foulard autour de mon cou, mes cheveux sont attachés, j'ai mis mes baskets de course, mon jogging noir et j'ai… un stylo à bille… dans ma poche... ?!

Mais oui !

\- Je te tiens !

Non ! Je suis fichue ! Je réfléchissais tellement que je ne l'ai même pas sentie arrivé ! Je savais que je n'étais pas assez rapide.

\- Non, lâche-moi !

\- Il va bientôt être l'heure de prendre le thé, tu as oublié ta promesse ?

Mes bras sont totalement bloqués. Il est trop fort pour moi. Je ne peux plus me débattre, ni attraper le stylo qui est dans ma poche. Bon sang, pourquoi je me suis mise dans une histoire pareille ?!

Comment je vais m'en sortir… Il va peut-être me tuer, ou pire… (Pire que tuer, ça existe, hélas).

Si seulement je pouvais attraper ce stylo pour-

\- BOOM !

Une explosion.

Nous nous arrêtons net. La détonation était monstrueuse ! Ca venait de l'île d'à côté...

En moins de cinq secondes, l'onde de choc atteint les côtes de l'île et fait voler en éclat les fenêtres de toute la rue.

Pendant quelques instants, on aurait dit que Kurt avait bougé de sa place. Tchad et moi somme tombé à terre tellement la force de ce souffle détonnant était grande.

Il relâche légèrement son emprise à cause de la chute. Je profite de ce moment pour saisir enfin le stylo dans ma poche et planter la mine dans son bras.

\- Aaaaaaaaaargh !

Déboussolée, je me relève et me remets à courir vers le port, tandis qu'il reste à terre. Un peu d'avance ne sera que bénéfique à ma fuite.

Je me sens vraiment bizarre... Je viens de planter un stylo dans le bras d'un homme, sans hésitation et avec préméditation. Mon propre geste me choque. Je dirais même que j'en suis dégoutée...

Dans la rue jusqu'alors déserte, les gens commencent à sortir, affolés.

Cette explosion… c'était Ace, j'en suis sûre ! Alors il a vraiment été vaincu ?! Maintenant, ils vont le capturer et le tuer… Pourquoi maintenant, tout semble plus réel ?

\- Ace… Je suis désolée !

Tchad a dû se relever. Il faut que je profite de mon avance pour lui échapper. L'objectif est simple : je me cache et j'attends qu'il parte devant. Ensuite, j'inverserais les rôles : ce sera moi le chat et lui la souris. Puisqu'il sera devant, j'aurais un œil sur lui et il sera plus aisé de me rendre où je voudrais. Le plan est parfait !

\- Mince, il arrive !

Comme la dernière fois, je vais me cacher derrière une poubelle à l'angle d'une rue (pourquoi toujours une poubelle ? surement pas pour l'odeur). Avec les passants qui courent dans tous les sens, l'ambiance va le rendre confus.

Le voilà ! Je ne l'ai pas vraiment blessé avec mon stylo, mais c'était utile…

Il passe devant la rue où je suis cachée mais ne prend même pas la peine de regarder si j'y suis… Il doit penser que j'ai continué à courir vers le port.

Finalement, j'ai réussi à le semer.

J'attends encore quelques secondes avant de me mettre à le suivre discrètement. Suivre quelqu'un est une de mes spécialités; je suis ex-stalker.

Pendant que je réajuste mon foulard une énième fois autour de mon cou, je m'attarde sur les conversations des passants.

\- Mais oui, je te dis ! C'était Barbe Noire ! Lui et son équipage ont complètement rasé l'île de Banaro ! Les survivants et ceux qui ont eu la présence d'esprit de quitter la ville avant que ça ne dégénère, veulent se réfugier ici et sur Rem.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? C'est pas San Faldo ou Water Seven ici ! On va pas pouvoir nourrir tout ce monde !

\- Ouais, mais c'est temporaire... Le maire a dit qu'on essaiera de voir avec la Marine quand ils arriveront.

Bizarrement, ça me rappelle une certaine polémique de chez nous. Sauf que notre pays avait clairement les capacités à faire de la place pour quelques réfugiés…

Il a parlé de la marine. Si je les attends, je pourrais… Non ! Je dois m'en tenir au plan ! Je vais quitter cette île et partir chercher les éléments de ma liste de courses pour Yuko.

Le port n'est plus très loin et ma traque se passe bien pour le moment. Tchad commence à perdre patience : de derrière un buisson, je le vois s'agiter dans tous les sens à scruter les environs. Je pense qu'à force, il va finir par abandonner. Même s'il a été tenace, il va surement se dire que je suis déjà loin et que ça ne sert plus à rien de chercher.

Je vais attendre qu'il remonte vers la ville pour être sûre. Et puis, son frère a besoin de lui en cuisine. Il est forcé de rentrer ! Enfin, j'espère…

 _Un quart d'heure plus tard._

On dirait que les réfugiés commencent à débarquer. Le calme est loin d'être revenu dans la ville. Et je crains que ça n'empire vu la situation. Il vaut mieux que je quitte l'île au plus vite.

Oh ! Il revient ! Il a dû abandonner en voyant la foule débarquer. Génial !

J'attends sagement qu'il passe, en vérifiant qu'il ne se retourne pas (forcément, il s'est retourné mais je suis bien cachée). Il est parti pour de bon, je vais pouvoir sortir de ma cachette, sans baisser ma garde pour autant.

Je crois que… je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie ! Ah, si : quand j'ai failli me faire manger par un crocodile, un loup et un serpent…

\- Il est temps de prendre le large, j'en ai assez vu ici !

Je rejoins enfin le port. Si je ne craignais pas de passer pour l'abruti du village, j'embrasserais le sable tellement je suis heureuse de fouler cette "Terre promise" (si je puis dire).

Une fois de plus, mon oreille s'arrête sur une conversation. Cette fois-ci, ce sont des réfugiés :

\- tu es sur de toi ?

\- Mais oui ! Il parlait de devenir grand corsaire ! Il va surement échanger Ace aux poings ardents contre le titre ! Sinon, pourquoi il aurait fait tout ça ?

Ace va être échangé contre un vulgaire titre ! Je le savais déjà mais… l'entendre là, c'est différent.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai des frissons.

\- La marine arrive ! Allez prévenir le maire !

\- J'espère qu'ils vont les évacuer…

\- Mon chéri, tu n'as pas oublié ton manteau ?

Tout le monde parle en même temps, c'est insupportable.

Je demande à l'homme qui a annoncé la venue de la marine tout à l'heure (il a l'air d'être le plus au fait des événements) s'il n'y aurait pas un bateau qui prendrait la mer vers la prochaine île. Mais il m'envoie balader en me disant d'attendre la marine.

\- Je ne suis pas une réfugiée, monsieur, je veux juste quitter l'île.

Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus court. J'ai l'impression de commettre une erreur.

\- Désolée ma p'tite mais j'en sais rien ! J'ai pas le temps.

\- Très bien.

Je tourne les talons et m'en vais chercher par moi-même. La foule sur le port me bouscule. J'en ai le tournis. Je ne vois même plus la mer tellement la place est bondée. Je crois que je suis en train de perdre mon sang-froid. Cette situation m'oppresse. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Tout est confus ! J'ai laissé tomber Ace, alors qu'il m'a fait confiance... Quel genre d'amie est-ce que je suis ?! Comment pourrais-je regarder Luffy en face si je le rencontre ?

Une voix rauque, distinguable parmi le brouhaha retentit :

\- tout est chargé ? crie un monsieur aux cheveux grisés par le temps que je distingue à peine.

Cet homme s'en va ?

\- A-attendez !

Je m'active pour rejoindre l'embarcation sans attendre.

Il s'apprête à mettre les voiles avec deux autres hommes à bord de sa chaloupe. C'est peut-être ma chance !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me lance-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

Ce que je veux ? Maintenant je le sais !

\- S'il vous plaît, emmenez-moi !

Je veux sauver Ace !

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **Me revoilà, avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps que prévu à le sortir... Il n'était pas facile à écrire.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui suivent et qui laissent des reviews, c'est génial !**


	18. Chapitre 18 Rem, l'île interdite

_**Disclaimer**_ __ _ **: One**_ __ _ **piece**_ _ **, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !**_

Voyant qu'il n'est pas très réceptif à ma demande, je n'ai d'autres choix que d'insister.

\- S'il vous plaît ? Euh... S'il vous plaît ! Où aller vous ?

\- Je vais à Rem déposer des marchandises. répond-il d'un ton agacé.

Rem... C'est l'île voisine, dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre pour aider Ace mais il me faut trouver un plan au plus vite !

Ace est en ce moment encore à Banaro. Barbe Noire attend sûrement qu'un amiral ou je ne sais quel gradé du gouvernement se pointe pour échanger "Poing ardent" contre le titre de "grand corsaire"... La méthode la plus efficace pour sauver Ace serait d'être le plus proche possible de sa position. Oui, je sais ce que je vais faire !

\- S'il vous plaît, la marine arrivera de quel côté ?

\- Quoi ? Fait-il, son visage exprimant l'interrogation. Hmmmm... Il viendront par l'Est.

Par l'Est ? Alors il faut que j'aille à Rem sans attendre ! Rem est à l'Est et la marine arrivera là-bas en premier. Il faut que j'arrive à m'infiltrer dans la marine. Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais être près de Ace.

C'est un plan risqué, mais après tout, il mérite que je me mette en danger.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers le passeur de marchandises, qui affiche un air deux fois plus agacé, pour lui demander de m'emmener sur l'île de Rem. Devant son refus, je me suis débrouillé à inventer une excuse pour susciter sa pitié : j'ai expliqué que je devais y retrouver mon frère qui m'y attendais. J'ai dit que je m'y serais bien rendue seule mais que mon embarcation m'a été volée quand je l'ai laissée au port. Puis, j'y serais bien allée à la nage mais j'avais peur des monstres marin. Oui, j'ai menti...

\- C'est bon. Ai-je eu pour réponse.

Je crois que les regards que lui jetais son assistant (qui à mon avis est son fils) ont beaucoup comptés à son approbation.

Sans attendre, je charge mon sac à bord et l'embarcation est lancée sur l'eau. Me voilà à nouveau partie, sans aucuns regrets.

Pendant la traversée, le fils du passeur s'est chargé de me faire la conversation. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur et un peu méfiante, mais son visage bienveillant m'a rappelé que malgré de mauvaises rencontres, il y avait toujours des gens bons.

\- Et alors, ton frère ? Comment il s'appelle ? Il n'y a pas grand monde à Rem, peut-être que je le connais ?

Ah bon ? Mince, c'est quoi cette île encore ? Un repère de mafieux ? Bon, il me faut une excuse valable !

\- Bah... non, vous ne devez sûrement pas le connaître : mon frère Enya et moi, on est en mission... écologique ! Pour la protection de l'environnement. On se charge de recenser les différentes plantes sur chaque île afin... d'établir un inventaire.

Oui ! Bien joué ! J'ai repensé à mes cours sur les plantes. Finalement, ce n'était pas si inutile que ça.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est le gouvernement qui vous envoie ?

Mais c'est gentil de compléter mon mensonge !

\- Oui ! Tout à fait.

C'est étrange, ils viennent de faire une tête bizarre quand j'ai dit travailler pour le gouvernement... Ne me dites pas qu'ils transportent quelque chose d'illégal !

Je dois continuer mon histoire en ne montrant surtout pas que j'ai compris, et en ne posant aucune questions sur eux.

\- Mon frère devait s'occuper du recensement sur Rem et moi sur Kurt. Mais mon embarcation a été volée alors je n'ai plus mon matériel, ni mes papiers... C'est pour cette raison que je veut aller à Rem, pour retrouver mon frère et rejoindre la marine afin qu'ils nous escortent jusqu'à la base la plus proche.

Mais, c'est que j'y croirais presque à mon histoire. J'espère que eux y ont cru. En tout cas, le fils du passeur a arrêté net de me faire la conversation et semble devenu suspicieux.

Dix minutes suffirent à rejoindre Rem.

Une chose vient frapper mon esprit : il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un réfugié venu de Banaro. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi, ils m'ont répondu que cette île ne pouvait en accueillir aucun. Évidemment, je trouve ça très louche. Mais je préfère ne pas m'attarder avec les passeurs.

Je descends du bateau et je les remercie vigoureusement de m'avoir déposé. Et avant que je m'en aille, le fils du passeur m'avertit de ne pas m'approcher de la résidence privée au centre de la ville. J'acquiesce et m'en vais enfin. Quand je me suis retournée, je les ai vu remonter à bord et longer la côte vers l'Ouest. Ça doit être une île privée, ou un lieu de trafic... Oui, c'est logique ! Ils m'ont déposé ici, pour garder le port d'échange secret. Je pense que les gens de Kurt et Banaro savent ce qui se trame ici. Mais, une minute ! Si même les habitants de Banaro n'osent pas accoster ici, c'est qu'ils savent qu'il courent... un danger. Oh ! Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ?!

Je décide de marcher près des côtes, afin de guetter l'arrivée des navires de la Marine.

Ce n'est pas une île très grande, tout comme Kurt, et elle parait plutôt déserte. Cela confirme l'idée de l'île privée. Je me demande qui habite là... Non ! Surtout pas ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'enquêter. Même si ma curiosité bouillonne au fond de moi, je dois me concentrer et tout faire pour que ma mission de sauvetage se passe bien. Et pas comme la première fois, dans la forêt...

Arrivée à la côte la plus à l'Est, je m'assois au creux d'un rocher et j'attends. Cinq minutes passent et je ne vois pas l'ombre d'un navire arriver.

\- Purée, ne me dites pas que je me suis trompé ? L'Est, c'est par là ! Je ne suis quand même pas allé vers l'Ouest ?! Non ! Non, une seconde !

Pendant que je gesticule à essayer de comprendre et redessiner une carte sur le sol, un navire se dessine au loin, allant vers Banaro.

\- Ouf ! Fais-je en me rasseyant. Je panique beaucoup trop. Mais au fait... si je suis venue à Rem, c'est que je voulais intercepter la marine plus vite parce que...

Quelque chose d'évident, une chose que j'aurais dû remarquer plus tôt vient de frapper mon esprit tel un fouet.

\- C'EST PAS VRAI ! Crie-je en prenant conscience de ma bêtise.

Voilà ce que ça donne de se précipiter ! La marine ne passera pas par ici, car il n'y a pas de réfugiés... Même s'il voulaient s'arrêter pour vérifier, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Il doivent savoir que cette île est privée et les réfugiés ont dû dire aux marines de ne pas s'y arrêter !

\- Mince ! Je suis vraiment trop bête ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas percuté plus tôt ?! Bon, ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre, j'ai déjà perdu du temps. Il faut que je parte d'ici et... à l'évidence, je dois retourner sur Kurt. A la nage cette fois-ci ! Ce n'est pas prudent mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis c'est pour Ace !

A cette pensée, je sens monter en moi une force étrange. Les monstres marins paraissent moins effrayant quand on a quelqu'un à protéger.

Je cherche depuis les rochers qui bordent la côte un endroit sécurisé d'où sauter Je lâche un soupir en me disant que c'est un retour à la case départ. Mais alors que je m'apprête à faire le grand saut, je remarque au loin de grandes voiles blanches.

\- C'est un navire !

Je commence à me réjouir en pensant que finalement, j'avais peut-être eu tort. Mais maintenant que le bateau est assez près pour que je puisse le distinguer (une centaine de mètres), un curieux doute me pousse à me méfier.

 _Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Analyse la situation. Plus question de tomber dans des pièges débiles !_

Je suis d'accord !

 _Bon, qu'est-ce que tu remarques en premier ?_

Hmmm... il n'y a pas de drapeau.

 _Oui, et en plus c'est un bateau assez grand pour transporter plusieurs personnes ou..._

 _Ou des marchandises ?_

 _Exactement !_

Oh ! Les passagers, ils sont habillés comme des marines !

 _Ce qui veut dire que..._

Ce qui veut dire que c'est un navire de la marine camouflé.

 _Et ils sont là pour quoi ?_

Pour les échanges de marchandises illégales ? Mais oui ! Mince ils sont trop près, il faut que je me cache si je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes ! Je ne suis pas censée être ici.

Tout cela n'est qu'hypothèse mais je prend la sage décision de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. En vérité, je ne sais pas vraiment où aller... je n'ai pas le droit d'approcher du centre de l'île où il y a la résidence privée.

\- Han ! Mais oui ! Je sais ce que je vais faire !

C'est un navire de la marine, alors, logiquement, il devrait y avoir des uniformes de marines à l'intérieur. Si je me fait passer pour un membre de l'équipage à bord, je pourrais suivre de près Ace si ce bateau va dans la même direction.

Le problème, c'est que j'ignore où ils vont... Pour l'instant, le plus sage serait d'exécuter la première partie du plan et d'aviser ensuite.

Vais-je réussir ? Je l'ignore ! Mais j'ai pris trop de risques maintenant pour m'arrêter ici. Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que d'aller à la nage à Kurt...

Je lance donc mon plan à exécution.

Je suis la trajectoire du navire qui a virer de bord vers le Nord. Il jette l'encre dans une crique de l'ile. Celle-ci paraît être un endroit idéal pour effectuer un trafic. J'attends que la majorité de l'équipage descende et me faufile discrètement plus près du bateau.

Mon estomac est en train de tricoter avec mes entrailles et je tremble de partout ! Sérieusement, il y a de quoi avoir la diarrhée !

Je suis déjà entrée par effraction dans l'aile interdite de mon école. Mais c'était différent, il n'y avait jamais personne et je ne risquais pas aussi gros... Néanmoins, c'est l'excitation qui me fait avancer. Et même si je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de cette histoire, j'ai bien envie de confirmer mes hypothèses.

Arrivée devant le bateau, j'aperçois un marine faire le guet sur le pont. Il est plutôt jeune, et ses cheveux blonds font de jolis reflets dorés au soleil. Si c'est le seul obstacle, ce sera facile de passer outre. Il suffit d'attendre qu'il regarde de l'autre côté.

 _Courir jusqu'à l'entrée, courir jusqu'à l'entrée,... et ne pas se faire repérer._

L'attente est insoutenable, comme avant de sauter d'une falaise. (Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait).

Ca y est ! Il a tourné la tête vers l'autre côté ! C'est parti !

Ni une, ni deux, je m'élance. A ce moment précis, un refrain me revient en tête :

"A chaque choix on paris contre le sort,  
Pas le choix faut y'aller !  
Dis leur que j'ai pas le temps,  
On fait des plans pour s'en sortir...

J'ai pas le temps,  
Mon esprit glisse ailleurs..."

On peut dire que le moment est propice...

Ouf ! Je viens de passer la première épreuve qui est d'entrer dans le bateau sans me faire repérer. Autant dire que j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! Maintenant, je dois trouver la buanderie !

Quand on pénètre dans une propriété privée, on a un sentiment vraiment étrange : un croisement entre la peur de se faire prendre et l'envie de découvrir de nouveaux secrets...

Je suis dans la cale du bateau. Plutôt lugubre comme endroit. A cause de la pénombre, je n'arrive pas à distinguer un éventuel interrupteur. Tant pis, j'y vais à tâtons. Ma main se pose sur un objet froid formant des pics. Je me demande bien ce que ça peut-être, je n'y vois rien. En parcourant de mes doigts l'objet je parviens à le reconnaître par sa forme : c'est une couronne.

C'est alors que là, dans le noir, une idée un peu folle me traverse l'esprit. Une dangereuse idée qui ne ferais qu'accroitre l'aspect suicidaire que prendrais alors cette "mission sauvetage"...

\- Non, je ne volerais rien ! Même si ça reviens à voler des voleurs, je deviendrais moi-même une voleuse !

Je suis comme Ali Baba dans la caverne aux merveilles ! Prise dans un débat de conscience, qui dura plusieurs secondes, je me stoppais nette en entendant des bruits de pas arriver de dehors. Dans la plus grande discrétion, je me glisse derrière les grands tonneaux qui servent surement de réserve d'eau... Ah, non, vu l'odeur, ce n'est pas de l'eau !

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre ! J'espère ne pas me faire repérer. Mais je pense que ça devrait aller...

\- CLIC -

Oups ! Ils ont allumé la lumière !

Il y a trois hommes. Ah ! Mais, je le reconnais lui, c'est le passeur ! Il est accompagné du capitaine du navire (en déduis-je d'après ses vêtements) et d'un autre homme. Ma théorie était bonne alors ?

\- Bon, très bien, posez la marchandise ici. Ordonne le capitaine.

Ne viens pas vers moi, ne viens pas vers moi !

\- Capitaine Kormac, quels sont vos ordres concernant la jeune fille et son frère ? Demande le troisième homme.

La jeune fille et son frère ?!

\- Si vous les trouvez sur l'île, tuez les. Répond froidement le Capitaine Kormac (dont je note le nom dans un coin de ma tête).

Quoi ?! Je... c-c'est de moi qu'ils parlent ! Ils veulent me tuer ?!

 **A suivre...**


	19. Chapitre 19 Un trésor pour un autre

_**Edit : mis à jour le 19/12/17**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** **** ** _: One_** **** ** _piece_** ** _, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !_**

Précédemment :

 _\- Capitaine Kormack, quels sont vos ordres concernant la jeune fille et son frère ? Demande le troisième homme._

 _La jeune fille et son frère ?!_

 _\- Si vous les trouvez sur l'île, tuez les. Répond froidement le Capitaine Kormack (dont je note le nom dans un coin de ma tête)._

 _Quoi ?! Je... c-c'est de moi qu'ils parlent ! Ils veulent me tuer ?!_

* * *

\- Bien Capitaine Kormack. Ce doit être des espions du gouvernement ou des voleurs qui seraient intéressés par les marchandises qu'on fait passer... mais je penche plutôt pour la première option. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne laisserons pas ces gens sortir de cette île vivant.

Le vieux passeur ne dit rien. C'est sûrement lui qui a parler de moi à ce Capitaine Kormack...

\- Vous avez bien fait de me parler de cette fille que vous avez trouvé sur la côte, Barney. En effet, le chef a une sœur mais elle est en voyage cette semaine.

\- C'est normal capitaine, je ne fais que protéger notre commerce.

\- Une mission écologique, pft ! On aura tout entendu ! Le gouvernement n'a certainement pas que ça à faire en ce moment que de financer ce genre d'extravagance. Continue le capitaine.

Ah bon ?! Mon excuse était bidon ? Désolée de ne pas être à la page concernant les priorités gouvernementales. Et puis c'est ta tête qui est extravagante !

Je comprends. Le passeur a accepté de me faire traversé car il pensait que j'étais peut-être la sœur du "Chef" (surement le type qui gère cette île)... mais quand il a compris que ce n'était pas moi, il était trop tard. De plus, il n'a pas mentionné le fait que ce soit lui qui m'ait conduit jusqu'ici. Si non, il aurait été tenu pour responsable sans doute.

Ils finissent de charger les cargaisons et referment la cale.

\- Ouf ! J'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup ! Enfin... non.

ÇA CRAINT, ILS VEULENT MA PEAU ! COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE POUR SORTIR SANS ME FAIRE REPÉRER ?!

Ça ne m'étonnerais pas que mes cheveux soient en train de blanchir tellement j'ai peur. Bon essayons de penser positivement. Je suis encore en vie, et puis ils ne me trouveront pas dans la cale jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à destination. Mais d'abord, où vas-t-on ? Mince, ils ne l'ont pas dit... Hmmm, il est probable que nous nous arrêtions encore pour récolter des marchandises, ou alors, le prochain arrêt servira au déchargement.

Alors que je m'asseyais, de toute ma lourdeur sur le plancher froid, je sentis le bateau tanguer légèrement. On viens de démarrer. Me demandant si je survivrais à cette aventure, une pensée lumineuse éblouit mon esprit : et si j'allumais la lumière, maintenant que je sais où est l'interrupteur...

Aussi banal que cela puisse paraître, allumer la lumière se révèle assez risqué. Vu que je suis censée ne pas me faire remarquer.

\- Oh ! Allez, il vient de remonter et puis il ne se doute absolument pas que je suis dans la cale.

C'est décidé: j'allume !

\- Oh ! Je rêve ! C'est magnifique !

Je n'avais pas bien vu tout à l'heure, mais une fois illuminée, cette pièce est vraiment digne de la caverne aux merveilles ! Je détaille rapidement chaque objet comme pour essayer de mémoriser tous les secrets de cette pièce.

\- Je peux bien prendre un truc dans le tas, ...

Il y a assez de trésors pour vivre toute une vie et même revivre une deuxième fois.

 _Non ! Le vol, c'est mal !_

Ah ! Mais, attends une seconde ! Ce sont des objets volés, ou acquis par des moyens pas très nets et... dois-je souligner le fait qu'ils veulent ma peau là-haut ?!

Même si ça revient tout de même à voler, je ne peux pas laisser ces objets aux mains de ces véreux ! C'est... une bonne façon de les punir pour leur crime, je trouve.

 _Oui, mais c'est quand même..._

Oh ! La ferme, conscience ! En plus je meurs de faim ! Mon dernier repas remonte à ... bon, d'accord ! C'était ce midi... Mais il va bien falloir que je survive ! En plus, si ça peut contrecarrer un peu les plan de ces pourris, je veux bien me dévouer pour voler leur marchandises ! Et je les redistribuerais aux plus nécessiteux ! Ca, c'est une bonne idée ! Je serais un peu la "Robin des bois" de ce monde !

Ah... si Yuko pouvait me donner un sac dimensionnel, ou que sais-je, je pourrais même tout emporter. Oups... Là, je vais trop loin ! Ce trésor me tend la main et moi je veux lui arracher le bras... Ah, la cupidité !

\- Oh, mais oui ! Yuko ! J'ai besoin de ses services !

Je m'empresse de la contacter. En a peine une minute, elle était devant moi, toujours dans ce grand miroir couleur argent.

\- Alors, comment se passe ton voyage ? Tu as besoin de mes services ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Euh... bonjour ! Je voudrais faire un échange !

Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?!

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demande-t-elle en me scrutant comme si elle sondait mon esprit.

\- J'aimerais avoir les mangas de One Piece jusqu'au dernier tome sorti !

Elle reste de marbre puis esquisse un léger sourire.

\- Bien, annonce-t-elle. Je vois que tu es entourée de beaux trésors... En compensation, je voudrais la moitié de ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce.

Quoi ?! Sérieusement ? Mais si en haut on découvre que la moitié des choses a disparu, ils vont me tuer, c'est sûr ! Et puis, ce trésor et moi, on vient à peine de commencer à se connaître et je m'y suis déjà attaché... Je suis sentimentale, moi.

D'accord, j'arrête d'être aussi égoïste ! Je le fais pour sauver Ace, c'est plus important. Il faut donc que je sache la suite de l'histoire et les conditions de sa mort afin de pouvoir agir intelligemment et d'être utile.

\- Ah... c'est d'accord ! Mais juste un de ces trésors ne vous suffiraient-ils pas ? je demande en espérant une réponse positive.

\- Non, la valeur d'un seul de ces objets ne suffit pas à payer le prix de ce que tu demandes.

Ouais..., mais ils ne coûtent pas plus de sept euros, les mangas. Alors que la couronne de tout à l'heure, par exemple, doit valoir dans les millions d'euros à elle seule. J'exagère, peut-être ? Ou pas...

Je pense que c'est plutôt une question de valeur symbolique. J'ai, en effet, vraiment besoin de ces mangas pour sauver Ace. Ça représente bien plus que ces trésors.

\- Bon, marché conclut !

\- Parfait ! Répond-elle.

\- Euh, non ! Attendez !

Elle s'arrête, surprise. Je m'empresse de fouiller dans mon sac pour en sortir mon appareil photo. Il faut que j'immortalise le jour où j'ai mis la main sur un trésor pour la première fois de ma vie. Je pose alors le polaroid sur une caisse devant moi et active le minuteur. Je prend rapidement la pose : assise dans un coffre remplis de pièce avec la couronne que j'ai trouvé sur la tête et un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

\- CLIC -

Je récupère la photo. Yuko n'a même pas relevé mon extravagance. Je crois qu'elle me juge en ce moment même. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire bêtement en y pensant.

\- Voilà, vous pouvez le prendre maintenant !

Aussitôt cette phrase dite, les trésors sont aspirés un à un dans le grand miroir qui nous sert d'interface inter-dimensionnelle. Je les regarde disparaître avec une pointe de nostalgie. Ils vont me manquer... J'étais devenue Lune Baba pendant quelques minutes. Bon, il en reste quand même la moitié !

\- Je t'envoie les mangas ! Du premier jusqu'au dernier sorti.

Tout d'un coup, une flopée de mangas se dépose à côté de moi.

\- Euh... comment je vais transporter tout ça moi ?

Elle me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Oui, je dois même dire que c'est un besoin vitale...

\- Vous pourriez me faire un... sac inter-dimensionnel ou je-ne-sais-quoi qui... pourrait transporter toutes mes affaires, sans ne rien peser ?

\- Oui, tu sais bien que tout est possible dans ma boutique... il me faudra l'autre moitié du trésor.

Quoi ? Cette fois-ci, je suis morte ! C'est sûr. Mais je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Allez-y ! Dis-je d'un ton résolu.

C'est vrai que si on veut quelque chose, il faut en céder une autre de même valeur...

\- Tu as de la chance d'être tombée sur un trésor pareil ! Parmi ces objets il y en a qui ont de grands pouvoirs.

\- Ha... mon trésor...

Heureusement que j'ai le sens des priorités. Mais il faut que j'arrive à me sortir de là...

Le même processus se répète et cette fois, c'est bien plus que de la nostalgie que j'éprouve. La cale se vide de tous les trésors récoltés et volés (surtout volés) par les trafiquants. En retour, une ceinture en vieux cuir dotée d'une pochette, traverse le miroir.

\- Oh ! Le service est rapide !

\- Oui, disons qu'il attendait sur une étagère qu'on vienne le chercher...

\- Ca doit être le destin ! Je réponds ironiquement.

Non, en fait, je le pense vraiment... avec tout ça, je vois bien que le hasard n'a vraiment plus sa place.

Je me demande si j'arriverais à faire rentrer tout mes objets à l'intérieur... Mais bon, c'est un truc magique, alors pourquoi pas !

Je dis au revoir à Yuko. J'ai préféré ne pas lui dire pourquoi je lui ai demandé tout ça mais, à mon avis, elle doit le savoir. C'est une médium, je suis sûre qu'elle sait que j'ai l'intention d'aller à l'encontre de ses conseils...

Ensuite, je range toutes mes affaires dans ma pochette magique (qui au passage est l'objet le plus pratique du monde; elle aspire les objets qu'on veut ranger quelque soit la taille et il suffit de penser à ce dont on a besoin pour qu'il se matérialise dans notre main quand on la plonge à l'intérieur), je prends le tome de One Piece qui parle de l'arc d'après Saboady et commence à littéralement le dévorer.

Par chance, les heures passent et personne ne descend dans la cale. Il est huit heures et demi du soir et j'ai lu une dizaine de tomes. J'ai très rapidement passé l'arc d'Amazon Lily et Impel Down, pour en arriver à celui dont j'ai besoin : Marine Ford. Je tremble en lisant.

Armée de mon stylo, je fais une chronologie avec les moments importants et résume le déroulement de l'histoire au dos de la carte que Ace m'a donné. Je note également chaque détails qui paraît utile pour ma mission.

C'est la première fois que je lis des mangas de cette manière. D'habitude, je reste assez longtemps sur une page pour en saisir tout ce qu'elle a à apporter. Mais là, je n'ai pas le luxe de m'attarder sur l'art et la finesse des dessins...

Ma lecture se poursuit. Et j'ai du mal à réaliser ce que je lis.

\- Ace est donc condamné à être exécuté en public ?! Et le vice-amiral Garp ne fait rien ? Je n'arrive pas y croire... il laisserait son protégé se faire tuer ?! Comment va réagir Luffy ?

C'est le souffle court que j'arrive au moment fatidique. Le moment où Ace est enfin libre, mais... qu'il se fait tuer en voulant protéger son frère. Mon cœur se serre. Luffy est dévasté, il crie à cause du choc, et son frère mort devant lui.

Je pleure. Je pleure ? C-c'est bizarre, je le savais pourtant, alors pourquoi ?

J'essuie vite ces débuts de larmes. Je ne dois pas faiblir. Si ça me fait autant d'effet, c'est parce que je le connais et que j'ai passé du temps avec lui. Et surtout... parce que j'éprouve des regrets.

Les heures continuent à défilées et je finis par avoir très faim... à trois heures du matin, je me fais la réflexion que si le voyage dure plus que trois jours, je devrais assurer ma survie. Il me faut trouver des vivres et surtout, de l'eau !

Cela ne m'enchante guère, mais je crois que l'heure est venue de m'aventurer hors de la cale. Il y a une porte, à gauche de moi, qui mène en haut. En plus, je dois me trouver une tenue de marine pour pouvoir m'enfuir lorsque l'on accostera. C'est le moment propice ! Il doit y avoir pas plus d'une ou deux personne encore debout pour assurer la traversée. Je dois le faire !

Premièrement, il faut que j'ouvre cette porte sans faire le moindre bruit. Ensuite, monter l'escalier dans le plus grand silence. Jusque là, tout vas bien. Je crois que je m'habitue peu à peu à jouer les agents secrets...

L'escalier aboutit à un long couloir avec trois portes de chaque côté et deux autres au fond (si on ne compte pas les porte sur les côtés du couloir qui mènent au pont). Un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite. Ouf ! Personne ! J'entends un bruit venir du bout du couloir. On dirait que deux personne discutent... c'est sûrement la salle des commandes.

Je crois que derrière la première porte qui me fait face, il y a une cabine : j'entends des ronflements et elle est marquée du numéro 3. En face d'elle (de mon côté), une autre cabine, je suppose, car il y figure le numéro 4. Je devine donc que la 2 et la 1 sont des cabines également... ça m'évitera d'entrer dans la mauvaise pièce. Alors, logiquement, les portes du fond mènent à la cuisine et la salle de bain... normalement. J'essaie donc la porte de gauche, en m'assurant d'abord qu'il n'y ait pas d'humains à l'intérieur, à l'aide de mon ouïe. Cette salle est... la salle de bain. C'est bien, j'avais justement besoin d'aller aux toilettes. J'ouvre la porte avec autant de précautions, de délicatesse et de maîtrise qu'un neurochirurgien pendant une opération. Et alors que je m'apprête à entrer, une voix me fait sursauter.

\- Bon j'arrive, j'vais aux toilettes... lâche la voix de l'homme derrière la porte du bout du couloir.

Je me fige alors qu'il tourne la poignée.

Oups !

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu les amis, je vous retrouve au prochain. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions ! ;)**


	20. Chapitre 20 Escape the boat

_**Avant propos : Le chapitre précédent a subit des petites correction et un petit passage en plus en prime !**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: One**_ _ **piece**_ _ **, xxxHolic et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Lune et quelques autres sont de moi !**_

 _Précédemment_ _:_

 _Lune se retrouve passagère clandestine dans la cale d'un navire douteux dirigé par des membres corrompus de la marine, en route pour troquer des objets volés de grande valeur._

 _Le problème est que ce trésor, elle l'a elle-même échangé, auprès de Yukô la sorcière des dimensions, contre des objets dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'aventure hors de la cale en pleine nuit, et ouvre une porte :_

 _Cette salle est... la salle de bain. C'est bien, j'avais justement besoin d'aller aux toilettes. J'ouvre la porte avec autant de précautions, de délicatesse et de maîtrise qu'un neurochirurgien pendant une opération. Et alors que je m'apprête à entrer, une voix me fait sursauter._

 _\- Bon j'arrive, j'vais aux toilettes... lâche la voix de l'homme derrière la porte du bout du couloir._

 _Je me fige alors qu'il tourne la poignée._

 _Oups !_

* * *

\- Hahaha... Avec tout ce que j'ai bu, faut bien que je me vide !

\- ZIP -

\- Allez on y retourne ! Hé ! Larry j'crois que j'ai pissé trois litres au moins... Hahahaha !

\- CLAC -

La porte se referme.

Ouf ! J'ai eu de la chance ! Heureusement qu'il y avait une baignoire, un rideau... et qu'il était saoul.

Je me relève doucement en guettant la porte. Pas de bruit mais l'odeur de l'alcool mêlé à celle de l'urine fraîchement déposée fait un malheur. Et moi qui voulais me soulager, je crois que je vais devoir nettoyer tout ça avant.

Je ferme à clé la porte et me met à l'œuvre. Deux minutes suffisent à nettoyer et s'assurer de ne pas attraper une infection. Le ménage, ça me connaît : je n'ai pas de sœur et ma mère considère que les tâches ménagères sont l'affaire des femmes. J'ai toujours trouvé cela injuste... Alors je devais m'occuper de toute la maison pendant que mes frères se contentaient de ranger leurs chambre... et encore, je crois que c'était trop difficile pour eux.

Les navires de la marine sont si bien rangés, c'est facile de s'y retrouver. Leur sens de l'ordre et de la discipline m'a toujours fasciné. Ca me rappelle la rectitude de mon père. Ses deux ans passées au service militaire l'ont radicalement changé. D'après lui, c'est grâce à ça qu'il est devenu un adulte responsable. Moi je pense qu'il y a d'autre chemins qu'un asservissement forcé pour devenir mature. Obéir aux ordres sans poser de questions, c'est se réduire à un état bestiale et accepter d'être inférieur... Mais, je m'égare dans mes pensées.

Le dernier placard que j'ouvre contient un bac de vêtements sales. Dans le tas, il y'a des uniformes de marines ! Bingo ! J'essaie d'en trouver un pas trop puant et le range dans mon sac.

Après avoir terminé mon affaire, je sors de la salle de bain. Et me dirige vers la porte qui est censée mener à la cuisine. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me réjouis de voir que j'avais bien analysé la situation. Si je continue comme ça, je ne mourrais peut-être pas trop vite dans ce monde.

Sans faire trop de bruit, je fais mes courses pour le voyage.

C'est une cuisine assez grande et qui fait aussi office de salle à manger. Les murs orangés sont meublés de placards blanc contenant les réserves en nourriture de cet équipage.

Il me faut prendre des pommes, du pain, du fromage et de l'eau. Surtout de l'eau ! Si je commence à dévaliser le garde manger, je risque d'éveiller les soupçons.

\- Je pense que ça suffira. Je pourrais tenir un peu plus de trois jour avec ça. Me dis-je à moi-même.

Je retourne ensuite dans la cale aussi discrètement que je suis arrivée.

Cinq jours ont passé et personne n'est descendu. Pour les toilettes, je me suis arrangée comme j'ai pu mais je suis assez fière de ne pas m'être fait prendre quand j'allais vider mon "pot de chambre". Oui... à la mer comme à la mer !

Aussi, de mon temps libre (car je n'avais que cela, du temps), j'ai continué à lire One Piece. Dans le présent de mon monde, ils en sont à l'arc Dressrosa. Les nouveaux personnages sont très intéressant mais je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de fan-service, pour mon plus grand malheur, avec les filles qui semblent ne plus vouloir s'habiller... Je doute vraiment que la réalité soit similaire. Justement, je possède le privilège inouïe de pouvoir vérifier cela, et je ne me garderais pas de faire des commentaires.

\- Tiens ! J'ai trouvé Pandaman. Lui, ça doit être une invention de . Dis-je nonchalamment en posant le tome 73.

Un dernier soupir traverse mes lèvres. Il est minuit passée. J'ai très envie de me dégourdir les jambes ! Je craque ! Je déteste rester enfermé trop longtemps, c'est une vraie torture ! Je veux voir le ciel... J'aimerais tellement aller sur le pont ! Ah...

Bon, la seule chose que je puisse faire est de monter voir ce qu'il y a de beau là-haut. Ou espionner les conversation de Larry et Herman dans la salle des machines (en cinq jours, j'ai appris quelques noms).

\- C'est parti !

Même schéma, même précautions, une vraie routine… Arrivée dans le couloir, je jette un coup d'œil rapide pour m'assurer que la voie est libre et c'est le cas. Je me dirige alors vers la cuisine quand tout à coup : le bruit d'une poignée de porte que l'on tourne. C'est celle de la salle des commandes ! Surement encore cet idiot qui a une envie pressante. Je rage intérieurement. Sérieusement, il ne peux pas faire ça quand j'ai terminer de traverser le couloir ?!

Dans mon cerveau, ça a été court mais simple : "moi, porte, ouvrir et se cacher". Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réalisé de quelle porte il s'agissait mais, la hâte et l'instinct de survie m'ont mené là où je suis maintenant... Je peux même dire que c'est le destin. Oui, sans doute.

Je suis... dans une cabine. A l'intérieur, face à la porte et laissant mon dos saluer le reste de la pièce. La lumière est allumée et je vais sûrement mourir dans la minute qui suit. C'est peut-être ma dernière heure... Si je me retourne, je ferais face à un inconnu qui voudra me faire la peau en voyant que je suis une intruse. C'est bien ma veine, il fallait que je sois devant la porte d'une cabine à ce moment précis ! Non, pire, il fallait que j'ai la stupide idée de me dégourdir les jambes maintenant ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon trou. C'est fou ce que l'on peut penser en quelques secondes...

 _Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de réflexions..._

Allez, il faut que je sache dans quelle pétrin je me suis fourrée !

 _Oui ! Retourne-toi ! Fais face à tes bêtises, récolte ce que tu as semé !_

La ferme ! Bon analysons : je n'entends rien, la personne dort peut-être encore ?

Doucement, j'ose à peine me retourner pour voir si j'ai réveillé quelqu'un en entrant dans cette cabine. Ca y est ! Je fais face à… un lit. Il est vide. Quel soulagement ! J'en tremble.

La cabine est très vaste. C'est peut-être celle du capitaine… Bon, demi-tour.

Je m'apprête à ressortir mais alors que je pose la main sur la poignée, j'entends des pas se rapprocher de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Oh non ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit cette cabine ? je me demande intérieurement".

 _Quelle chat noir cette fille..._

Un regard à droite, un à gauche. Une seule option me paraît sûre : sous le lit. Dans les films, ça s'avèrent toujours être une mauvaise idée mais là, personne ne se doute que je suis ici, donc à moins qu'il ait une envie subite de faire la poussière en dessous de son lit ou de chercher un croque-mitaine, il ne regardera pas là.

Il entre. Je suis cachée. Je vois ses pieds, ils sont vraiment très grand. Je me demande quelle est sa pointure…

 _C'est pas le moment !_

 _-_ Hahahaha ! Quelle vie ! Je ferais mieux de prendre ma retraite rapidement avec tout l'argent que je vais gagner demain…

Ah… Je me sens presque désolée pour lui. Bon, je dois attendre qu'il s'endorme, c'est ça ? Super… C'est comme si j'avais une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de moi. Et c'est le cas de le dire ! Dès qu'il éteindra la lumière, je devrais compter environ un quart d'heure puis je pourrais sortir de là. Je pense que c'est raisonnable.

Dix minutes plus tard.

Raaaah... Il n'a toujours pas éteint la lumière. Je crois qu'il lit un livre. Oui, il est sûrement en train de lire l'ouvrage intitulé : "Mille et une façon de tuer quelqu'un" ou "le guide du bon malfaiteur" ou, mon préféré "J'utilise la justice pour couvrir mes méfaits et je l'assume"... Vraiment, je bouillonne de l'intérieure. Rien que l'idée de respirer le même air que cet individu me répugne.

Encore vingt minutes plus tard.

Cette fichue lampe de chevet est toujours allumée ! Quant à moi, je m'ennuie. Trop stressée par la situation pour dormir (mais qui pense à dormir dans une telle situation ?!), j'essaie d'occuper mon esprit comme je peux. La scène est tellement risible, je devrais immortaliser le moment ! Si je le fais, je serais découverte en moins de deux (l'appareil fais du bruit, ce n'est pas pratique...). Si j'avais garder mon téléphone, j'aurais pu faire une vidéo. Je m'imagine bien en train de me filmer en selfie et de jouer les reporters en chuchotant : "Bonsoir à tous, nous revoilà pour un nouvel épisode de "ce soir, je dors sous ton lit". Alors aujourd'hui on est sous le lit du capitaine Kormack, et s'il me trouve je suis morte ! Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure… ou pas ! Restez connectés !". Oui, en fait, j'ai vraiment un grain…

Dix minutes passent, la lumière n'est toujours pas éteinte mais je commence à entendre des ronflements. Enfin ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie ! Je m'extirpe alors de sous le lit et me dirige vers la porte. Je crois qu'il ne comptait pas l'éteindre, la lumière. Il a peut-être besoin de sa veilleuse après tout.

C'était une mission de ninja. Et j'ai réussi à ne pas me faire repérer. Je crois que je suis décidément prête à tout maintenant… ou presque. J'en frissonne ! C'était effrayant mais tellement excitant ! Je sens une grande fierté monter en moi.

Pour continuer mon programme nocturne, je décide d'aller dans la cuisine et de m'asseoir à l'intérieur d'un placard où l'on range des pommes de terre dans de grands sacs en toile que j'ai poussé pour me faire de la place. En cas d'urgence, je serais déjà cachée.

D'ici, j'entends tout de la conversation de la salle des machine car un seul mur sépare la pièce.

Après un banale dialogue ponctué d'anecdotes ennuyeuses, ils ont enfin parler de la distance qui nous sépare de la prochaine île. D'après un des hommes, il reste quelques heures seulement. Je sens des frissons me parcourir tout le corps. Il faut que je trouve une solution pendant les quelques heures qui me restent.

Réfléchissons... avec ma ceinture magique je peux me mouvoir n'importe où sans problèmes, c'est un avantage certain. Et puis, pendant ces cinq jours, j'ai bien pensé à quelques scénarios possible pour partir sans me faire repérer et j'en ai conclut que le plus important, c'était de ne surtout pas rester dans la cale. Il me faudra profiter de l'agitation que provoquera la découverte de la disparition du trésor pour quitter le navire discrètement. Je ne sais pas encore par où je partirai, mais je pense que je peux rester dans ce placard pour dormir un peu avant l'arrivée.

La conversation à côté s'est arrêtée. L'un d'eux est entré dans la cuisine. C'est celui qui s'appelle Larry je crois.

\- Cet imbécile ! Il picole toujours et s'endort en plein milieu de la garde, j'vous jure. Lâche-t-il avec lassitude.

Comme je le comprends, je déteste avoir un coéquipier bon à rien !

Je suis confiante, il ne fouillera pas ici à part si l'envie de faire des frites au milieu de la nuit lui traverse l'esprit...

En effet, il est simplement venu prendre un sandwich.

Ah… je rage ! J'ai tellement envie de sortir sur le pont mais il pourrait y avoir des gardes dehors alors c'est impossible (on peut aller sur le pont en passant par la cuisine ou le couloir).

Derrière les sac à patates, je réussis à m'allonger tant bien que mal. Une dernière pensée me vient avant que le sommeil ne prenne le dessus : "Je ne pourrais plus jamais dire que j'ai eu une vie banale".

Noir.

\- … la fourchette !

\- Ce bougre s'est endormi !

Trop de bruit… Laissez moi dormir !

\- Eh ! Passe moi la fourchette Larry !

\- Ca va, la ferme ! Quand on s'permet de dormir autant on s'fait discret !

Les voix des membres de l'équipage et le bruit de leurs couverts qui claquent me parviennent comme des martèlement insupportables. Ils m'ont réveillé...

Oh, non ! Je suis découverte ? Ah ! Non, du calme, je suis encore dans le placard.

Mais quoi ? C'est déjà le matin ? Je suppose qu'ils prennent le petit-déjeuner… Mince ! J'ai dormi trop longtemps ! J'aurais dû me cacher dans la salle de bain ou sous le lit… non, je retire ce que j'ai dit… Le placard c'est bien ! J'espère seulement que le cuistot ne compte pas utiliser de pommes de terre. Quoique, si je reste au sol comme je suis, il ne me verra peut-être pas. Je préfèrerais ne pas me baser sur des peut-être mais-

\- ILE EN VUUUUUE ! crie un homme (qui revient sûrement du pont, vue que la porte à claquer).

Enfin ! Ce cauchemar va prendre fin !

Quelques hommes se hâtent vers le pont tandis que d'autres vont dans le couloir. Je vais attendre encore un peu. La seule solution est de m'enfuir par le pont après tout.

Des frissons, des sueurs froides et mes boyaux qui s'enroulent sur eux-mêmes. Mon corps exprime le stress, l'angoisse et l'excitation qui m'animent. Une fois le signal donné, je devrais prendre la tangente. Je suis prête !

Cinq minutes passent.

Les pas des marines faisant des allers-retours font vibrer le plancher depuis tout à l'heure. Mais tout d'un coup, tout le monde s'arrête. Les vibrations désordonnées font place à un unique son plus franc et assuré : des pas caractéristiques d'une personne sûre d'elle. Une personne imposante...

\- Capitaine ! Vous êtes réveillé ? On est en train d'accoster ! annonce Larry.

\- Très bien, assurez-vous de ne pas croiser d'autres navires de la marine. Vous deux, descendez dans la cale pour vous préparer à décharger. Je vous rejoins après avoir pris un café, ordonne le capitaine Kormack.

Le signal… C'est bientôt le moment de bouger !

\- CAPITAIIIIIIIINE ! CAPITAINE LE TRÉSOR, IL A DISPARU !

Le capitaine recrache son café de stupeur.

\- Quoi ?! Larry tes blagues stupides ne sont pas-

\- Capitaine c'est vrai ! coupa l'autre marine.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Quand je pense que c'est de ma faute, je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir.

\- TOUS DEVANT VOS DORTOIR ! crie le capitaine.

\- Mais capitaine, proteste Larry, on a rien-

\- EXECUTION ! NE BOUGEZ PAS AVANT QUE JE REVIENNE DE LA CALE ! Si le trésor a vraiment disparu, alors le voleur est sur ce bateau… Dites à Fred de la vigie de descendre tout de suite.

Ca y est, c'est ça mon signal !

Tout le monde se hâte vers le couloir pour exécuter l'ordre du capitaine ! La cuisine se vide rapidement. Et le dernier à la traverser est ledit Fred qui était à la vigie.

Je peux enfin sortir ! Je me hâte vers la porte qui mène au pont. Quand celle-ci s'ouvre, la lumière du jour m'éblouit et l'air salé me fouette le visage.

\- Ah ! Ca fait du bien ! Oh, mais ça ressemble à l'archipel Sabaody !

Mais oui, c'est logique : ils vont à la vente aux enchères ! Allez, vite ! Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois vite m'enfuir.

J'analyse rapidement le pont. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je monte sur un bateau mais c'est la première fois que je pose les pieds sur un navire de la marine. Et la chose qui m'a sauté aux yeux est qu'ils ont beaucoup de canons. Il y a aussi des canots de sauvetage…

La berge est encore loin, je dirais qu'à la nage, ça me prendrais vingt minutes et si j'utilise un de leur canots, je risque de me faire repérer. Je pense que la plus sage décision serait de sauter du pont. J'avais garder ce scénario en dernière position mais finalement, je crois que c'est le moins risqué...

\- C'est parti ! dis-je à moitié sûre de moi.

Alors que je cours vers la rambarde, je remarque une paire de menottes au fond d'une caisse. Pour moi, c'est clair, elles me seront utiles, je les prends ! C'est à coup sûr des menottes en granit marin vu leur structure. D'un geste expert, je les plonge dans mon sac magique. Les monstres marins ne me mangeront pas aujourd'hui ! Pas après tout cela !

Je monte sur la rambarde du pont arrière et regarde la mer avec appréhension. Allez ! L'eau ne doit pas être froide !

Sans plus hésiter, je saute.

L'eau n'est pas froide, mais le choc thermique fait son effet tout de même. J'émerge de l'eau avec la sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose de grand. Je ne parle pas du plongeon mais de toute cette aventure. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine ici cependant, alors je commence à nager vers la rive.

Oui, ce n'est que le début !

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Ca fait un bout de temps n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu pas mal de problème qui fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire mais j'essaye de prendre un peu de temps. Cette fanfic ne s'arrêtera pas avant qu'il y ait une fin !**

 **Faites-moi part de vos avis ;)**


End file.
